Uups! Salah!
by Putri Luna
Summary: Ch.11 UPDATE!THE END! Menceritakan tentang ketololan Sakura yg membuatnya berpacaran dengan Sai, laki-laki yg dibencinya, sementara dia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sasuke. Bagaimana usaha Sakura untuk mengurai benang cintanya yang kusut?
1. Ups! Salah!

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gajeness, Anehness dan … ness lainnya…**

* * *

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Ups! Salah**

**Normal POV**

Seorang gadis nampak sedang meringkuk di tengah ranjangnya. Selimutnya menutupi semua badannya, tapi rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda cerah itu masih bisa terlihat.

Sesekali terdengar gerutuan dan helaan nafas panjang yang menandakan gadis itu sedang mengalami suatu dilema. Masih berlindung di bawah selimut, dia memegang kepalanya, terkadang terdengar kata-kata penyesalan dan dari raut wajahnya yang kusut, bisa dipastikan bahwa dia sudah menjalani ritual ini lebih dari beberapa jam.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketokan pintu yang lumayan keras, dari suara ketokannya, nampaknya si pelaku mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Sakura! Cepat bangun! Kau tidak mau sekolah! Kau bisa terlambat nanti! Sakuuuraaaa…!" teriakan itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Gadis yang tengah meringkuk itu, Sakura, sedang menutup telinganya. Dia terduduk, masih dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh sampai ke kepalanya.

"Aduuuhh…" dia mengerang sambil menggigit bibirnya. Otaknya berusaha mencari suatu alasan yang tepat agar ibunya memperbolehkannya untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. Dan tentu saja, jika memungkinkan, dia ingin bisa dipindahkan dari sekolah yang selama ini menjadi rumah keduanya, sekalian saja pindah ke kutub selatan atau ke planet lain. Yang pasti jauh dari orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Terutama teman-teman sekolahnya. Terutamanya lagi, teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan yang paling utama, menjauh dari dua orang laki-laki yang sudah membuat dunianya jungkir balik.

"Sakuuuraaa!" kali ini teriakan Ibunya lebih melengking dan menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Sakura mendesah, semalaman dia tidak tidur, mana mungkin otaknya bisa diajak kompromi untuk berpikir?

Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya, tanpa memedulikan teriakan Ibunya yang menyakitkan telinganya.

Jika saja kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi, batin Sakura dalam hati.

Ya, jika saja kejadian itu tidak terjadi, saat ini Sakura pastinya sedang bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolah. Karena di sana, dia bisa bertemu dengan pangeran yang telah mencuri hatinya. Sayangnya, untung tak dapat diraih dan malang tak dapat ditolak. Kiranya peribahasa itu cocok dengan kejadian yang dialami Sakura saat itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Semua itu bermula sehari yang lalu, saat Sakura berniat menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki paling tampan di sekolahnya, laki-laki yang telah membuat hari-hari sekolah Sakura bagaikan kuncup bunga yang setiap hari bermekaran. Si pangeran es yang mencuri hati si gadis bunga.

Sakura masih mengingat dengan jelas kejadian itu. Ya, saat itu, di pagi yang cerah di musim panas, saat itu Sakura sedang bersenandung kecil melewati jalan yang biasa dilaluinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Sesekali dia berkaca di etalase toko, sambil memperbaiki seragamnya atau sekedar menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berantakan tertiup angin. Hatinya terasa melambung ke udara dan senyumnya tak pernah berhenti mengembang.

Dan semua itu karena satu alasan. Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura berjalan di koridor kelas dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia menatap pintu kelasnya yang berisi tulisan 2-A itu. Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, lalu dia membuka pintu dengan senyuman manis yang setiap hari selalu di latihnya di depan cermin kamarnya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya!"

Sakura melirik ke arah bangku nomor dua dari depan. Di sana sedang duduk laki-laki berambut raven yang menatap keluar melalui jendela di sampingnya. Sakura mendesah, bahkan dari jauh pun laki-laki itu bisa melumerkan hatinya. Betapa Sakura bersyukur karena bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke. Dulu, saat dia masih kelas satu, dia hanya bisa mencuri pandanng ke arah kelas Sasuke saat istirahat siang, tapi kini, dia bisa melihat Sasuke kapanpun dia mau. Betapa _Kami-sama _begitu bermurah hati padanya.

"Yo! Pagi Sakura!" seru Naruto, sepupunya yang berambut jabrik berwarna kuning itu. Dibelakangnya nampak gadis bermata lavender yang tertunduk malu.

"Pagi, Naruto! Pagi, Hinata-_chan_!" sapa Sakura balik. Seketika gadis yang pemalu itu mendongak dan membalas sapaan Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

Sakura memandang kedua temannya itu.

Naruto yang masih punya hubungan darah dengannya, yang selalu nampak ceria dan tak bisa diam. Sifat usilnya pun nampaknya tidak berkurang sedikit pun dengan perubahan umurnya. Senyum jahilnya masih membekas dan jelas terukir di wajahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, dia adalah sahabat Sakura sekaligus kekasih Naruto. Hubungan mereka sangat awet dan mesra. Setiap bersama mereka berdua, Sakura selalu merasa seperti penjual kacang yang dagangannya tidak terjual satu pun.

Sakura memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap. Naruto yang iseng dan Hinata yang memerah wajahnya, betapa dia menginginkan hal itu juga terjadi padanya. Dia melirik Sasuke sekilas, dan mulai berimajinasi tentang dirinya dan Sasuke. Dan semua itu akan terus berlanjut jika tidak dipotong seseorang. Seseorang yang menyebalkan, tentunya.

"Sepertinya enak ya, berkhayal pagi-pagi," seru seseorang di samping Sakura. Tidak perlu kemampuan cenayang, untuk mengetahui siapa itu. "Pagi Naruto, Hinata."

Naruto tersenyum, "Pagi Sai!"

Hinata tertunduk malu, "Pa-pagi, Sa-sai_."_

Sakura mendelik ke arah Sai dan mendengus sambil pergi ke tempat duduknya. Huh! Pengganggu! Satu-satunya hal yang membuat hidup Sakura tidak sempurna adalah kehadiran Sai. Ya, dia adalah orang yang paling dibenci Sakura. Sakura tidak akan pernah melupakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sai. Cukup satu kesan saja untuk membuatnya berada di urutan pertama dalam daftar orang yang dibenci Sakura, juga orang yang tidak ingin dilihat Sakura dalam jarak minimal sepuluh meter.

Sai hanya tersenyum kepada Sakura. Dia menikmati raut wajah Sakura yang sedang kesal itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kau masih tidak suka pada Sai ya, Sakura?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura yang sedang menatap Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus kesal. Kesal karena acara menatap Sasuke jadi terganggu serta kesal karena Naruto menyebut nama Sai di depannya. Walaupun Sai adalah saudara Sasuke, tapi itu tidak mengubah _image_-nya yang sudah tercetak jelas di dalam diri Sakura.

Ya. Sai Uchiha, dia adalah kakak sekaligus saudara kembar Sasuke. Sekilas mereka memang terlihat mirip. Wajah dan karakter yang tenang. Tapi saat sudah mengenal mereka dengan baik, sebenarnya mereka sangat berbeda. Sasuke yang terlihat keren karena sikap dinginnya dan Sai yang terlihat menyebalkan karena senyum palsunya. Ya. Sai selalu tersenyum palsu pada setiap orang. Benar-benar pemandangan yang memuakkan bagi Sakura. Apalagi dia mempunyai mulut yang tidak bisa menjaga semua kata-kata yang dia keluarkan. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Sai selalu menghina Sakura di depan Sasuke! Bayangkan! Di depan Sasuke! Sungguh, kalo bukan karena Sasuke, Sakura pasti sudah memotong-motong Sai menjadi dadu-dadu kecil dan melemparnya ke Planet Mars!

"Kesal? Siapa juga yang kesal padanya?" tanya Sakura balik. Alis Naruto hanya mengernyit sedangkan Hinata yang di sampingnya terbelalak tidak percaya. "Aku itu benci padanya tahuuuu!"

Naruto terkikik geli. "Benci itu bisa jadi cinta lho! Ya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata di sampingnya hanya mengangguk, "Be-benar sekali kata Naruto-_kun_, Sakura-_chan._"

"Tuh kan, apa kataku!" Naruto menjentikkan jarinya sedangkan Sakura sudah memanpilkan ekspresi muak di wajahnya. "Benci itu kan artinya **Ben**ar-benar **Ci**nta!"

Sakura mendengus, "Omong kosong! Benci? Jadi cinta? Kalau begitu, cinta juga bisa jadi benci dong! Hah! _Nonsense_! Mustahil! _Imposibble_!" tentang Sakura.

"Hihi! Lihat saja nanti! Awas ya, kalau nanti jadi senjata makan tuan!"

Sakura menggeleng mantap, "Itu tidak akan terjadi! Karena aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sasuke sekarang!"

Naruto dan Hinata kontan terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Kau mau menembak Teme? Kau serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Rencananya adalah membawa Sasuke ke belakang sekolah. Dan di sanalah Sakura akan menyatakan perasaannya.

Sakura memang tidak terlalu cantik, juga tidak terlalu pintar, tapi dia punya modal percaya diri yang begitu besar atau mungkin kelewat besar sehingga menjadi tidak tahu diri. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sakura tidak pernah berbicang-bincang serius dengan Sasuke, jadi bisa dibilang, sinyal-sinyal cinta dari Sasuke masih belum nampak. Jika memakai persentase, maka bisa dibilang persentase Sasuke mengenal Sakura, lima belas persen. Persentase Sasuke mau berbicara pada Sakura, delapan persen. Persentase Sasuke menyukai Sakura, nol koma delapan puluh lima persen.

Tapi Sakura sudah menetapkan dalam hati untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Walaupun ditolak, minimal Sasuke jadi tahu kalau Sakura menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Sayangnya, dua puluh menit telah berlalu, tapi Sasuke belum terlihat juga. Sakura menjadi kesal tidak karuan sambil berjalan mondar-mandir, dia menggerutu.

"Aduuh… Naruto _baka_! Kemana saja sih, dia?"

Sakura mendengar derap langkah seseorang. Otaknya menebak kalau orang itu adalah Sasuke, tapi ternyata yang datang malah Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan_? Mana Sasuke?"

"Ma-maaf, Sakura-_chan._ Na-naruto-_kun_ tidak bisa mengajak Sasuke ke sini."

"Hah? Lalu di mana Naruto sekarang?"tanya Sakura yang mulai kesal.

Hinata melirik ke samping, dia tidak berani menatap Sakura, "Na-naruto-_kun_ sedang makan ramen di-"

"APAA?" teriak Sakura menggelegar. Hinata memekik kecil mendengar temannya yang gampang emosian itu. "Makan ramen? Dasar bodoh!"

Sakura meninggalkan Hinata dengan derap langkah yang terdengar berat.

"Sakura-_chan! _Kau mau kemana?" seru Hinata.

"Aku mau mencari Sasuke!" jawab Sakura tanpa berbalik.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, "Lebih baik aku cari Naruto-_kun_ sekarang."

.

**mmmmooonnn**

.

Sakura menarik nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan irama jantungnya yang berdetak lumayan cepat. Saat ini dia sedang berada di lapangan basket. Rupanya Sasuke sedang bermain basket dengan yang lainnya.

Sakura menarik Sasuke ke pinggir lapangan sambil berharap keriuhan di lapangan mengaburkan suaranya. Akan sangat memalukan jika semua orang mendengar pernyataan cintanya pada Sasuke. Apalagi jika Sasuke nanti menolaknya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menunduk, dia tidak berani menatap mata Sasuke. Kini dia benar-benar mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata. Rasanya benar-benar memalukan.

"Beg-begini… a…aku… aku…" Sakura kesulitan merangkai kata-kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Dia memilin baju seragamnya dan menghela nafas sekali lagi.

"Apa?"

Sakura mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dia harus bisa! Hanya ini satu-satunya kesempatannya. Dia menarik nafas dan dengan sekali helaan, dia akan mengungkapkan segalanya!

Di lain tempat, Hinata sedang menarik tangan Naruto menuju lapangan basket.

"Ayo, cepatlah Naruto-_kun!"_ kata Hinata.

"Iya, iya. Nah, itu Sakura! Lho? Bukannya itu-" Naruto menunjuk seseorang yang ada di depan Sakura sekarang.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, lalu, "A-aku… dari dulu selalu menyukaimu! Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" kata Sakura dengan suara yang lumayan keras bahkan mungkin bisa didengar oleh orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Bodoh! Rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Kenapa bisa-bisanya dia berkata sekeras itu?

"Oh, jadi kau menyukaiku ya?"

Sakura tersentak kaget. Dia kenal sekali suara itu. Suara yang mirip dengan suara Sasuke. Mirip, bukan berarti sama. Saat itulah Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Nyatanya, yang dilihatnya bukanlah pangeran pujaannya selama ini, melainkan saudara kembarnya. Ya, saat ini yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sai Uchiha.

Sakura menoleh ke arah lapangan basket dengan cepat dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang bola sambil memandang ke arahnya.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Bukannya tadi Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya? Kenapa malah Sai?

Keriuhan pun mulai terdengar. Orang-orang menjadi bersemangat karena pernyataan cinta Sakura tadi.

"Wah, Sakura nembak Sai nih!"

"Ayo, Sai! Jawab dong!"

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata memandang semua itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya menandakan betapa terkejutnya dia. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku," kata Sai menatap Sakura.

Sementara Sakura hanya terbelalak dalam diam. Semua ini begitu mengejutkan baginya. Otaknya masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi, ditambah dengan keriuhan di sekitarnya, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Barulah saat Sai melanjutkan kata-katanya, Sakura kembali ke kenyataan. Ke kenyataan yang lebih buruk dari mimpi buruk sekali pun.

Sai menggenggam beberapa helai rambut Sakura, "Aku tidak keberatan menjadi pacarmu," jawabnya sembari mengecup rambut Sakura.

Gegap gempita pun semakin terdengar membahana. Dari satu orang ke beberapa orang lainnya. Hanya dalam beberapa menit kisah Sakura yang menyatakan cinta dan penerimaan Sai terdengar di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam, semua orang sudah meresmikan hubungan Sakura dan Sai.

Sementara itu Sakura yang telah sadar atas kebodohan yang dia lakukan, menjerit dalam hatinya. Berdoa pada _Kami-sama,_ memohon agar saat ini dia sedang memegang sekop agar dia bisa menggali lubang dan menjatuhkan dirinya di lubang itu. Agar dirinya bisa menghilang dari keriuhan ini, dari dunia. Terutama dari Sasuke, juga Sai.

.

.

**T*B*C**

* * *

**A/N:**

Cuma fic yang benar-benar pasaran. Gak tahu kenapa bisa muncul ide ini. Apakah fic ini layak dilanjutkan?

Luna hanya bisa menunggu jawaban lewat review…

Luna tunggu dengan senang hati…


	2. Ups! Apa!

**Sebelumnya, Luna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :**

**Yuki Tsukushi**

**ZephyrAmfoter**

**VhieHime**

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi**

**zoe09**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**

**Kiyo-chan**

**Zie-rainC0ol**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak (^o^)**

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gajeness, Anehness dan … ness lainnya…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 2 : Ups! Apa?

.

Pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Sai adalah saat tahun ajaran baru. Kesan pertamanya dengan Sai tidak akan terlupakan olehnya, kenangan itu sudah mendarah daging di dalam tubuhnya. Seandainya Sakura kehilangan ingatannya, satu hal yang tidak akan dilupakannya adalah kesan pertamanya dengan Sai. Bukan dalam artian khusus, hanya saja, itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura membenci seseorang sampai tahap yang lumayan tinggi.

Sai merupakan anak pindahan dari sekolah lain. Walaupun Sasuke dan Sai bersaudara, tetapi dari awal mereka tidak pernah bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Dan tanpa alasan yang diketahui Sakura, Sai pindah ke sekolah kembarannya saat tahun kedua.

Saat itu adalah hari pengumuman pembagian kelas. Semua orang sibuk berdesakan untuk mencari nama mereka. Ada yang gembira, sedih atau mungkin merasa biasa saja saat melihat pembagian kelas itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, syukurlah kita sekelas!" kata Hinata.

Sakura yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum, "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu!"

"Hei, Sakura!" seseorang menepuk bahu kanan Sakura, sontak Sakura berbalik. Ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto. "Kau tahu? Kita juga sekelas, lho?"

Dahi Sakura mengerut, "Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin melihat sendiri pengumuman itu. Rasanya membosankan sekali sekelas terus denganmu, Naruto!"

Naruto tersenyum jahil ke arah Hinata, "Aku sih, tidak akan bosan sekelas terus dengan Hinata."

Wajah Hinata merah padam, "Na-na-naruto-_kun_…"

Sakura berkacak pinggang sambil mendecak, "Ck! Inilah alasan mengapa aku malas sekelas denganmu!"

"Oh, ya? Tapi ada satu berita bagus yang pasti membuatmu gembira luar biasa, Sakura!" Naruto melirik Hinata, "ya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Apa?"

"Kau tahu kita sekelas dengan siapa saja?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku kan belum melihat papan pengumuman."

Naruto mengikik geli, "Kau pasti suka dengan berita satu ini!"

"Apa sih?" kata Sakura menuntut dan penasaran.

"Kita… juga… sekelas… dengan…" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya, dia berusaha menggoda Sakura.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan mengarahkannya ke wajah Naruto, "Kalau kau tidak melanjutkan ucapanmu, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk-"

"Iya, iya!" jawab Naruto mulai panik. Dia tidak ingin babak belur dihajar gadis yang ahli bela diri ini. "Kita juga sekelas dengan Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sakura terbelalak, "APA?"

Naruto menutup kedua telinganya, "Kau kan tidak harus berteriak sekeras itu!"

Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto dengan antusias, "Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan?" Sakura menoleh ke Hinata, "Hinata-_chan_, apa benar yang dikatakan Naruto?"

Hinata mengangguk, "I-iya. Kita juga sekelas dengan Sasuke."

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya, "Kau tahu? Kita juga sekelas dengan saudara Sasuke. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Sai."

"Sasuke mempunyai saudara? Selain kak Itachi?" Sakura terkejut. Setaunya Sasuke hanya mempunyai seorang saudara, yaitu Itachi Uchiha yang sekarang kuliah tingkat dua.

"Ya, aku juga baru tahu. Kalau tidak salah mereka kembar. Buktinya mereka seumuran."

Sakura semakin terkejut, dia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mencengkeram bahunya erat, "Sasuke ada duaaa?"

Naruto meringis lirih, "Ya gaklah. Bukan karena mereka kembar, berarti wajah mereka sama. Sasuke dan Sai kan, bukan kembar identik."

"Oh, begitu," Sakura lantas celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Sasuke mana?"

Wajahnya langsung sumringah saat dia mendapati orang yang dicarinya, Sasuke. Dia sedang bersama dengan seseorang. Sekilas siluet tubuhnya memang mirip dengan Sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan dia…

Sakura tidak berpikir lama, dia langsung datang ke arah Sasuke untuk menyapanya dengan gaya manis yang sudah dipelajarinya selama setahun ini. Ya, Sakura adalah gadis tomboy berkekuatan raksasa, sangat mustahil jika dia bisa bersikap manis. Tentu saja dia melakukannya hanya di depan Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke!" sapa Sakura dengan manis.

"Hn," balas Sasuke.

Hanya balasan sapaan yang singkat namun mampu membuat hati Sakura melambung seketika.

"Pagi, _Teme_!" sapa Naruto sambil nyengir.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Hn, _Dobe_!"

Sakura benar-benar merasa iri dengan Naruto yang bisa akrab dengan Sasuke. Maka dari itu dia menatap tajam ke arah Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang sadar bahwa dia sedang ditatap seperti itu oleh Sakura, mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tahu benar bahwa sepupu perempuannya ini segalak dan sekuat nenek mereka berdua yaitu Nenek Tsunade.

"Eng, _Teme_, itu siapa?" tanya Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Orang di sebelah Sasuke maju ke depan, "Hai! Namaku Sai Uchiha."

"Oh, aku Naruto Namikaze," jawab Naruto kaku. Dia heran dengan saudara Sasuke yang ramah senyum itu. Setahunya, Uchiha bersaudara adalah orang yang paling pelit dalam hal memberikan senyuman.

Hinata agak maju ke arah Sai, "A-a-aku Hi-hinata Hyuuga…"

"Salam kenal," jawab Sai dengan senyumannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedari tadi mencoba mengajak Sasuke untuk sekadar ngobrol. Sesekali dia akan tersenyum manis yang ditanggapi dengan dengusan oleh Sasuke.

Sai mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang merasa didekati Sai, mendongak ke arahnya. Dia terpesona dengan penampilan Sai yang bisa dibilang tampan itu. Sontak Sakura tersenyum dan menyapa Sai.

"Hai, aku Sakura Haruno. Salam kenal ya, Sai!" kata Sakura dengan gaya manisnya. Hanya Naruto, sepupunya dan Hinata, teman masa kecilnya, yang mengetahui kalau sikap manisnya itu hanya rekayasa belaka.

Sai tersenyum ke arah Sakura, "Salam kenal juga, **jelek**!" kata Sai dengan penekanan suara pada kata 'jelek' itu.

Dahi Sakura langsung mengedut tegang. Sementara kedua sahabatnya hanya bisa menatapnya ngeri. Mereka sudah sangat tahu kejadian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Ya… beberapa detik kemudian terlihatlah adegan yang biasa dilakukan oleh gadis emosian yang ahli bela diri terhadap laki-laki yang telah menghinanya. Lebih tepatnya lagi adalah Sakura memukul Sai di depan Sasuke hingga roboh.

Sekali lagi akan diulangi, bahwa Sakura telah memukul saudara kembar laki-laki yang disukainya di depan mata laki-laki yang disukainya.

Singkat kata, _image_ manis yang dipertahankan Sakura mati-matian selama setahun penuh, kandas sudah. Dan semua itu dikarenakan satu kata dari laki-laki yang baru dikenalnya.

Sejak saat itu, Sai selalu mengejek Sakura di depan Sasuke. Mereka selalu bertengkar satu arah, karena Sai hanya memulai pertengkaran dan Sakura yang menyelesaikannya sendirian, karena Sai tidak pernah meladeni amukan Sakura setelahnya. Dan Sakura telah menetapkan dalam hati bahwa dia akan membenci Sai seumur hidupnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kini, saatnya kembali ke masa sekarang…

"Sakuuuuraaa!" ibunya masih berusaha membangunkan anaknya yang dikiranya masih tertidur lelap, padahal Sakura sedang merenung sendirian, memikirkan suatu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Jika semua orang telah mengetahui pernyataan cintanya yang meleset kemarin, sangat tidak mungkin bagi Sakura untuk menarik kembali pernyataannya itu.

Ditambah lagi, kelakuan Sai yang seenak jidatnya mencium rambut Sakura. Sakura menggeram kesal saat mengingatnya.

"Dasar! Kalau sudah begini, Ibu hanya bisa memakai cara terakhir!" kata Ibu Sakura di balik pintu. Dia pun berbalik menuju kamarnya hendak mengambil sesuatu.

Sakura yang merasa kalau keadaan sudah kembali tenang, hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia berpikir pasti ibunya sudah menyerah sekarang. Pemikiran itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Karena beberapa menit kemudian ibunya berhasil masuk ke kamar Sakura tanpa harus mendobrak ataupun menggergaji pintu kamar anaknya itu.

"Sakuuura!"

Sakura terkejut luar biasa mendapati ibunya sudah berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Ke-kenapa Ibu bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Ibu memakai kunci duplikat kamarmu. Dasar! Kalau kau memang sudah bangun dari tadi, kenapa tidak menjawab panggilan Ibu?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, "Malasss…"

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar anak bodoh! Ayo cepat mandi! Ada pria tampan yang menjemputmu! Dia sudah menunggu dari tadi."

Mata Sakura melebar, "Apa? Siapa?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha…"

Sakura terperangah, dan langsung pergi menuju ruang tamu tanpa sedikit pun membenahi penampilannya.

Sasuke… Sasuke dataaang? Jeritnya dalam hati kegirangan. Apa mungkin Sasuke datang karena kejadian kemarin? Jangan-jangan dia ingin menyatakan cinta pada Sakura dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menjauhi Sai? Yah… kira-kira begitulah isi kepala Sakura saat ini.

Sakura memang gadis yang kelewat percaya diri…

"Sasukee!" jerit Sakura saat melihat siluet seseorang di ruang tamu. Tapi wajahnya berubah masam saat melihat orang yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

"Wah, sayang ya, kau salah orang!"

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, Sai?" tanya Sakura sebal.

"Ya, untuk menjemput pacarku dong!" jawab Sai kembali duduk.

Muka Sakura memerah saat mendengarnya. Jangan-jangan Sai benar-benar menganggap kalau Sakura menyukainya? Astaga! Apa matanya begitu buta sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke? Apa dia tidak bisa melihat, betapa tidak sukanya Sakura pada dirinya?

Sakura yang melihat Sai memandang dirinya dari atas ke bawah dan ke atas lagi, mulai merasa jengah. "Apa? Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?"

Sai tersenyum, "Tidak. Tapi ternyata kau lebih jelek saat bangun tidur ya?"

Sakura menggeram dan langsung mengambil asbak yang berada di dekatnya dan melemparnya ke arah Sai. Tapi sayang, Sai mengelak dengan sukses yang membuat Sakura semakin kesal.

"Sakuuuuraaa!" teriak ibunya. "Apa lagi yang kau lakukan? Cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap! Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah, hah?"

"I-iyaaa! Aku mandi sekarang, Bu!" kata Sakura sembari bergegas ke kamarnya.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

Sedangkan Ibunya, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah putrinya. Dia melihat ke arah Sai, dan berpikir, mengapa anak gadisnya yang berantakan dan tomboy seperti itu, bisa berpacaran dengan laki-laki setampan itu ya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Kenapa?" kata Sakura lirih sambil membenturkan kepala ke mejanya berulang-ulang.

"Hei, Sakura! Kau ini kenapa sih? Nanti jidatmu tambah lebar lho, jika dibenturkan seperti itu terus!" kata Naruto di sampingnya yang langsung menerima jurus bantingan dari Sakura.

Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu lantas mendekati Sakura setelah menolong Naruto yang meringis kesakitan, "Ada apa Sakura-_chan_? Kau punya masalah?"

Sakura kesal. Memangnya mereka tidak menyadari masalah besar yang dialami Sakura saat ini? Hanya tiga kata jawabannya. Berpacaran dengan Sai.

Ditambah dengan kejadian Sai yang sok dan seenak jidatnya menjemput Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin dilema. Apalagi semua anak sekolahnya malah berkelakuan heboh saat mereka berdua lewat. Ada yang tersenyum-senyum, bersiul dan menunjuk-nunjuk sambil berbisik-bisik.

Ck! Sepertinya semua orang menjadi senang karena ada gosip baru yang masih hangat di sekolah ini.

"Sakura-_chan_, ternyata selama ini, kau menyukai Sai ya? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya! Kau malah bilang mau menembak _Teme_! Dasar! Mana kemarin kau dan Sai isi acara kejar-kejaran segala lagi! Mesra banget deh!"

Sakura mulai merasa tambah kesal. Memang, kemarin karena saking malunya, Sakura lantas berlari menjauh dari kerumunan. Tapi, sekali lagi, Sai malah mengejarnya sambil menyerukan namanya. Apa dia itu tidak tahu atau tidak mau tahu, kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak ingin dikejar olehnya? Mending jika yang mengejarnya adalah Sasuke.

Huh!

"Pagi Naruto, pagi Hinata!" sapa Sai.

Naruto dan Hinata menoleh sementara Sakura malah mendengus pelan sembari memainkan pensil yang berada di tangannya.

"Pagi Sai!" jawab Naruto.

"Pa-pagi, Sai," Hinata hanya menunduk malu.

"Oh, ya, aku dengar dari _Teme_, kau akan pergi ke Oto ya?"

Sai mengangguk, "Ya. Aku ingin menjenguk Paman Danzo."

"Oh, begitu…"

Sai beranjak ke arah Sakura, "Besok kan libur, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat bersama? Aku akan menjemputmu jam sebelas ya!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sai lantas pergi menuju bangkunya meninggalkan Sakura yang terkejut hingga menjatuhkan pensilnya.

Untungnya dia bisa menangkap pensil itu, "Ups! Apa?"

Sakura memandangi kedua temannya, "Tadi dia bilang apa?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Saat ini Sakura bersama Naruto dan Hinata sedang menyantap bekal mereka di atap sekolah, sambil mendiskusikan masalah ajakan Sai tadi.

"Enak kan, diajak kencan? Kok kau malah cemberut seperti itu?" kata Naruto yang duduk di samping kiri Sakura.

"Benar Sakura_-chan_, besok pasti menyenangkan!" kata Hinata yang duduk di samping kanan Sakura.

"Apanya yang menyenangkan? Aku akan berkencan dengan Sai! Dengan Sai! Apa yang menyenangkan dari dia?"

"Ah, kau ini! Kemarin kau juga bilang benci padanya, tapi nyatanya, kau malah jadian dengan Sai! Dasar! Lain di mulut, lain di hati!"

"Grrr! Aku kan sudah bilang, kalau aku-"

"Tenang saja, Sai orang yang baik kok! Tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Sai juga menyukaimu. Ya kan Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, Naruto-_kun_."

Sakura hanya bisa mendesis lirih. Kapan dia bisa mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya jika mereka berdua terus memotong ucapannya? Dan lagi, dia itu sama sekali tidak menyukai Sai! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

"Ah, jadi ingat waktu pertama kali kita kencan ya, Hinata?" kata Naruto.

"Na-na-naruto-_kun_!"

Naruto nyengir, "Waktu itu kau hampir pingsan saat mau kucium. Manis sekali!"

Muka Hinata langsung merah padam, "Naruto-_kun.._ aku…"

"Apa? Wah, aku suka sekali jika kau tersenyum malu seperti itu, Hinata!"

Hinata menutup mukanya yang merah padam, "A-a-aku jj-ju-juga suka Naruto-_kun_!"

Sakura yang duduk ditengah-tengah sepasang kekasih itu mulai merasa jengah karena diperlakukan seperti sambungan telepon.

Dia langsung berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal, "Dasar! Kalian semua hanya bisa membuatku gilaaaaaa!"

Sakura beranjak pergi dengan menggerutu kesal meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa sih dengannya?" tanya Naruto heran.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sakura menghancurkan batu bata ke sepuluh dengan sekali pukulan.

'Brak!'

Saat ini Sakura sedang mengikuti klub karatenya. Dia mengambil lagi beberapa bata dan langsung menumpuknya sambil bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkannya lagi.

"Wow! Sakura benar-benar bersemangat ya!" sahut Rock Lee.

Kankurou, selaku ketua klub Karate hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Sakura memang hebat. Tapi kita harus menghentikannya sekarang juga."

"Iya, benar. Sakura tidak boleh terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Bisa-bisa dia cedera," kata Tenten.

Kankurou menggeleng, "Bukan itu. Mau Sakura menghancurkan gedung ini sekalian, dia tidak akan mengalami cedera apapun."

"Lalu apa?" tanya Rock Lee.

Kankurou menunjuk batu bata yang sudah hancur itu, "Sakura mengambil batu bata yang akan digunakan sekolah untuk membangun gedung baru. Kita bisa dituntut oleh Pak Kakuzu selaku bendahara sekolah kalau menghancurkan semua batu bata itu!"

"Wah, benar juga! Jangan-jangan klub kita disuruh untuk ganti rugi."

Tenten mengangguk, "Jadi itu masalahnya? Kalau begitu, siapa diantara kalian yang berani menghentikan Sakura?" tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang baru saja menghancurkan sepuluh tumpukan batu bata dengan berapi-api.

Kankurou dan Rock Lee hanya sanggup menelan ludah.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yah… kira-kira Sakura dan Sai akan kencan kemana ya? Penjelasan mengapa Sakura bisa salah sasaran akan dijelaskan di dua chapter depan.

Membosankan gak?

Luna akan menunggu review-nya dengan senang hati…


	3. Ups! Wow!

**Gomen ne telat update…**

**Luna musti update fic lain. Tapi sebisa mungkin, Luna bakalan cepet update chap selanjutnya…**

.

**Sebelumnya, Luna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :**

**ZephyrAmfoter**

**Zie-rain-drizZle**

**Lady Haruno09**

**Yuki Tsukushi**

**Keina**

**Kiyo-chan**

**Just Ana**

**VhieHime**

**Cherryharuno**

**Ayaya-chan**

**Kiyo-chan**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak (^o^)**

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gajeness, Anehness dan … ness lainnya…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Ups! Wow!

.

.

Sakura's POV

Aku berkaca sekali lagi sambil mematut diriku di depan cermin.

Aku rasa tidak ada yang aneh. Aku memegang rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah hitamku. Kupastikan sekali lagi, tidak ada yang aneh.

Lalu aku memegang ke dua pipiku, tersenyum dan membanggakan diri dalam hati bahwa _aku memang cantik_.

Dan aku tiba-tiba terdiam.

_Shanaroooo_! Kenapa juga aku malah berdandan habis-habisan seperti ini? Bukankah aku sudah bertekad untuk menolak ajakan Sai?

Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Aku memukul kepalaku berkali-kali. Lalu aku melirik jam yang berada di meja riasku. Pukul 10.52.

Beberapa menit lagi, Sai akan menjemputku. Aku kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang dengan gelisah. Gelisah karena menunggu Sai. Eiiit! Bukan! Bukan! Aku tidak menunggunya! Sama sekali tidak!

Siapa juga yang mau berkencan dengannya?

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya.

_Sai, aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi aku tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu…_

_Sai, aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi aku tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu…_

_Sai, aku tidak menyukaimu. Jadi aku tidak ingin berpacaran denganmu…_

Dua kalimat itu berulang-ulang kulafalkan dalam hati. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan bertekad dalam hati! Aku. Pasti. Bisa. Menolak. Saiii!

Yoshh!

Aku melirik ke arah jam lagi. Pukul 11.07.

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa Sai lama sekali sih?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**Pukul 11.48…**

Grrr! Apa saja sih, yang dilakukan Pria Bodoh itu? Kenapa dia begitu lamaaa?

"Dasar bodoooh!" teriakku sambil menendang boneka kodok yang tergeletak di lantai kamarku.

"Lama! Lama! Lama!"

Aku berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarku sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada. Sesekali aku mengerutu kesal dan sesekali aku tersadar. Seharusnya aku senang kan, dia tidak datang?

.

.

**Pukul 12.26…**

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh!" teriakku kesal karena tak tertahankan. "Kemana perginya Pria Bodoooh ituuu! Kenapa dia tidak bisa datang tepat waktu sih?"

Aku berjalan ke dekat sansak tinju berwarna merah marun yang tergantung di dalam kamarku.

'Buk! Buk! Buk!'

Aku memukul tanpa henti, melampiaskan amarahku.

"Kenapa?"

'Buk!'

"Kau."

'Buk!'

"Belum datang."

'Buk!'

"Jugaaa siiihh!"

'Buk! Buk! Buk!'

Aku mendengus kesal. Huh! Latihan seperti ini sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan keringat bagiku.

Aku menghentikan acara memukulku karena suara _handphone-_ku yang berbunyi nyaring. Jangan-jangan ini Sai? Aku melihat layar di _handphone_-ku itu. Oh, bukan Sai…

"Halo, Hinata-_chan_!" sapaku lesu.

"Halo, Sakura-_chan_! Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Sai? Menyenangkan tidak?" tanya Hinata di seberang telepon.

Oh, jadi dia menelpon hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?

"Menyenangkan bagaimana? Kau tahu tidak? Aku sudah menunggu hampir dua jam dan dia belum datang jugaaa?" kataku dengan suara yang lumayan keras karena aku begitu kesalnya.

"Lho? Bukannya kau harusnya senang karena Sai tidak menjemputmu? Bukannya kemarin kau menolaknya mentah-mentah?" kata Hinata.

"A…i…a…" aku gelagapan, tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara yang familiar, suara Naruto. Aku bisa tahu kalau sekarang dia sedang menertawaiku.

"Sepertinya kau kena batunya nih!" kata Naruto di seberang sana yang mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Naruto!" kataku kesal.

"Kau tahu tidak? Saat ini aku dan Hinata sedang kencan, lho!" katanya lagi yang membuatku makin kesal. "Saat ini kami-"

'Trek!"

Aku menutup sambungan telepon dan berjalan ke dekat sansak tinjuku. Lalu dalam sekali pukulan, aku menghancurkan sansak itu hingga jatuh dan isinya terkulai lemas di lantai kamarku.

Aku terengah-engah lalu menarik nafas sejenak, "MEMANGNYA SIAPA JUGA YANG IRI DENGANMU, BAKKKKAAA!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

**Pukul 13.14…**

"Sakuraa!" panggil ibuku.

Ck… mengganggu saja!

Saat ini aku sedang tiduran di ranjangku. Sudah hampir sebelas kali aku berkeinginan untuk menelepon Sai, tapi akhirnya kuurungkan niatku.

Huh! Memangnya dia siapa?

"Saakuraaa!"

"Iya, iyaaa!" jawabku malas.

Aku turun ke bawah dan mendapati Sai sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, berbincang dengan ibuku.

"Kau ini lama sekali turunnya, Sakura!" kata ibuku saat beliau melihatku.

Lama? Memangnya siapa yang menunggu lebih lama, hah?

"Hai, Sakura!" sapa Sai dengan tersenyum. Hebat. Dia masih bisa tersenyum. Coba kita lihat, apa dia masih bisa tersenyum saat aku merontokkan semua giginya!

"Kenapa baru datang?" tanyaku dengan raut muka kesal.

Ups! Bukan itu yang harusnya kukatakan. Harusnya aku bertanya kenapa dia datang ke rumahku, bukannya sebaliknya. Kesannya kan seperti aku yang menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Maaf… aku ada urusan sebentar," jawab Sai **tanpa merasa bersalah** sedikit pun.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Toh, akhirnya Sai-kun datang juga. Ya kan?" kata ibuku menengahi.

Mataku nyaris melotot mendengar ibuku sendiri malah membela pria menyebalkan ini. Tch! Menyebalkan!

"Ayo, ayo! Cepat kalian pergi kencan! Jaga baik-baik putriku ya, Sai-kun! Dan bawalah payung. Ibu rasa akan hujan," Kata ibu sambil mendorongku dan Sai keluar rumah.

Yah… pada akhirnya aku tetap harus pergi dengannya. Dengan Sai.

Huh! Huh! Huh!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kita akan pergi ke mana?" tanyaku setelah diam beberapa saat.

"Nanti kau juga tahu."

Kami terdiam. Ugh! Rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Aku lebih memilih bersama Naruto dan Hinata, walaupun besar kemungkinan kalau aku akan menjadi penjual obat nyamuk nantinya. Dibandingkan bersama Sai.

Ugh! Sampai kapan aku harus bersamanya?

Demi Tuhan, baru juga dua hari, tapi aku sudah merasa ingin mati!

Semoga hari ini cepat berlalu…

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku mendesah kagum saat sampai di tempat tujuan. Tempat ini benar-benar…ah… kata indah rasanya tidak akan cukup mewakilinya.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Mawae Garden. Tempat perkembangbiakan segala macam mawar dari seluruh dunia. Di sini juga terdapat toko bunga, _café_, restoran, dan tempat untuk menanam mawar sendiri. Masih banyak yang lainnya kurasa, tapi aku tidak ingat," jelas Sai.

"Kau sering ke sini?"

"Ya, biasanya untuk melukis atau merenung. Ini tempat pertama yang kudatangi saat aku sampai di Konoha."

"Begitu…"

Aku melihat sekali lagi ke depan sana.

Gapura yang menjulang tinggi dirambati oleh mawar berwarna merah muda, merah tua, dan putih. Aku bisa melihat warna hijau lumut yang melekat pada gapura serta dindingnya. Bangunan ini pasti sudah sangat tua.

"Kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau di Konoha ada tempat seperti ini?"

"Sampai dua tahun yang lalu, tempat ini tidak dibuka untuk umum. Lagipula, orang-orang lebih suka pergi ke Mall atau restoran dibandingkan pergi ke taman bunga kan?"

"Iya, sih… tapi jika aku tahu ada taman seindah ini, aku pasti sering kemari," kataku.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus berterima kasih padaku," kata Sai sambil menatap lekat padaku.

Aku memalingkan muka dan mendengus lalu berjalan masuk ke taman itu.

Di belakang, aku bisa mendengar tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Sai.

Aku sontak tersenyum.

_Terima kasih, Sai_…

Aku hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Tapi maaf ya, harga diriku lebih tinggi dari rasa kagum atas apapun.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Wah, Sai! Ada berapa banyak mawar di sini ya?" kataku benar-benar takjub.

"Kau mau menghitungnya? Benar-benar kurang kerjaan," kata Sai.

Aku melotot padanya, "Kau itu memang pandai membuatku kesal ya?"

"Terima kasih," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Itu bukan pujian!"

'Kruuuukk!'

Wajahku langsung merona merah.

"Kau sudah lapar ya? Yah, ini memang waktunya makan siang," kata Sai.

Sementara aku terdiam, menahan malu.

Tiba-tiba Sai menarik tanganku perlahan, "Ayo kita cari restoran."

"Memang ada?"

Sai mengangguk, "Aku pernah ke sana. Makanannya sangat lezat dan pemandangannya juga indah."

"Tapi kan, aku mau melihat-lihat," kataku bimbang.

"Kita makan dulu. Aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai kau puas, hitung-hitung sebagai permintaan maafku."

Aku menurut sambil tersenyum. Apa Sai tahu bahwa aku sudah melupakan semua rasa kesalku tadi karena pemandangan menakjubkan yang terbentang di mataku ini?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kami memasuki sebuah restoran yang bernama _R2._

Benar kata Sai, pemandangan di sini indah. Sesaat sebelum aku memasuki tempat ini, aku bisa melihat atap restoran yang ditumbuhi bermacam mawar. Aku tidak tahu jenisnya, tapi warna mawar itu berbeda-beda. Ada merah, kuning, orange dan putih. Indah sekali. Aku hanya pernah melihat mawar berwarna merah dan pink yang senada dengan rambutku.

Saat memasuki restoran itu, harum masakan menguar jelas. Samar-samar, aku bisa mencium aroma mawar yang menenangkan. Dan benar saja, setiap meja yang kulihat, terdapat beberapa tangkai mawar tergantung dengan jumlah kursinya. Jika kursinya dua, di dalam vas itu akan terdapat dua tangkai mawar. Sai berbicara dengan pelayan lalu pelayan itu membawa kami ke meja kayu bundar dekat jendela. Di sana terdapat dua tangkai mawar berwarna merah muda.

Pelayan itu memberikan menu dan kami pun memesan.

Sambil menunggu, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekitar restoran. Suasana di sini tenang, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung. Aku menyayangkan orang yang tidak tahu keindahan taman ini.

Lalu aku melihat ke luar melalui jendela. Aku malas berbincang dengan Sai, karena dia sedang sibuk melukis. Mungkin melukis bunga mawar itu.

Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa melihat berbagai macam mawar yang terkadang tertutupi rimbunnya daun hijau. Ah… aku tak sabar ingin ke sana! Melihatnya, memegang mawar itu, dan menghirup harumnya.

Dan saat itu aku tersadar saat melihat bingkai jendela.

"Sai! Lihat ini!" kataku sambil menunjuk bingkai jendela.

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat! Indah sekali, bukan?" kataku. Di sana terdapat ukiran bunga mawar yang meliuk-liuk. dan di bawah jendela, aku melihat ada coretan kasar seseorang.

_Pein & Konan_

"Siapa ya?" tanyaku melihat Sai. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Mungkin pengunjung yang dulu. Aku juga baru tahu ada ukiran semacam ini. Orang yang mendirikannya pasti sangat menyukai bunga mawar," katanya sambil menyusuri ukiran itu dengan jarinya.

"Anda memang benar," ujar seseorang di samping kami. Aku menoleh, oh, ternyata pelayan yang membawakan makanan. Pria ini manis sekali. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah mengingatkanku pada mawar. Pandangan matanya juga. Aku melihat ke pin yang melekat di bajunya.

_Sasori_

Jadi namanya Sasori? Batinku.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sai.

"Pemilik tempat ini sangat menyukai mawar, dan karena kecintaannya itulah, tempat ini tercipta. Anda semua pasti bisa merasakan mawar yang melekat yang di tiap bagian tempat ini. Karena tempat ini adalah perwujudan dari mawar itu sendiri."

Aku melongo takjub mendengarnya.

"Dan saya menambahkan, bahwa nama restoran ini pun berasal dari nama mawar," jelasnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"R2. Singkatan dari Rosa Restaurant. Baiklah, selamat menikmati hidangannya," katanya seraya pergi.

Aku lalu berbalik memandang Sai, "Rosa Resturant. Kau tahu tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak."

Badanku bergidik sejenak. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk melihat semua sudut tempat ini!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sai! Sini! Sini!" panggilku sambil memegang sebuah bunga berwarna ungu yang hanya berhelai lima saja. Wah, aku tidak tahu ada bunga mawar seperti ini.

"Apa namanya?" tanyaku. Sai mengangkat bahunya.

"Namanya Rosa Gallica," kata seorang err… pria atau perempuan? Entahlah…

"Nama saya Haku. Pegawai di sini. Apakah anda pengunjung baru?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ya," jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Apakah anda berkenan jika saya menjelaskan berbagai macam bunga di sini?"

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati! Aku juga ingin tahu tentang mawar-mawar ini!" kataku bersemangat, "ya kan, Sai?"

"Ya," katanya sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya berbeda kali ini. Dan entah kenapa aku terpaku melihatnya.

_Deg!_

"Nona?"

"Ah, iya?" aku memalingkan mukaku, takut ketahuan kalau wajahku merona olehnya.

" Baiklah… Mawar adalah tanaman semak dari genus Rosa sekaligus nama bunga yang dihasilkan tanaman ini. Mawar liar yang terdiri lebih dari 100 spesies kebanyakan tumbuh di belahan bumi utara yang berudara sejuk. Spesies mawar umumnya merupakan tanaman semak yang berduri atau tanaman memanjat yang tingginya bisa mencapai 2 sampai 5 meter. Walaupun jarang ditemui, tinggi tanaman mawar yang merambat di tanaman lain bisa mencapai 20 meter."

Aku terbengong-bengong mendengarnya.

"Wah, maaf. Terlalu panjang ya?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Baiklah, mawar taman biasanya digolongkan ke tiga macam, Wild Rose, Old Garden Rose dan Climbing Rose. Sekarang kita akan melihat berbagai macam jenis mawar," katanya sambil menunjukkan semua jenis mawar di sini.

Aku selalu terpekik kagum melihatnya.

Ah, mawar. Bukan hanya warnanya, jumlah kelopaknya ataupun keharumannya yang memikat. Pantas saja, mawar menjadi bunga terfavorit bagi semua orang.

Haku berkata bahwa setiap mawar memiliki perbedaan, baik warna, susunan bunga, ukuran bunga, tinggi tanaman, dan jumlah durinya. Dilihat dari segi warna, ada putih, putih kuning, kuning pink, oranye, dan merah.

Tidak akan sanggup diingat dalam semalam.

"Terima kasih karena telah menemani kami," kataku pada Haku saat dia menyudahi _tour_ ini.

"Sama-sama."

"Haku benar-benar wanita yang baik sekali ya?" kataku saat Haku sudah beranjak pergi.

Kemudian Haku berbalik dan berkata padaku, "Terima kasih. Tapi aku ini laki-laki," ucapnya sambil lalu, meninggalkan aku yang _shock_ mendengarnya.

"Apa? Padahal dia lebih cantik dariku," gumanku kecil tak percaya.

"Yah, dunia ini memang tidak adil ya?" kata Sai.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Rintik gerimis turun perlahan, menyelusup ke celah bajuku dan menggelitik kulitku akan dinginnya air. Aku menoleh ke atas. Awan gelap terpampang lebar dan sedikit demi sedikit hujan membasahi kulit wajahku.

Aku bisa merasakan sentakan hebat di tubuhku.

Bermain hujan-hujanan di tengah hamparan bunga mawar adalah ide terhebat sepanjang masa. Resikonya hanya dipandang aneh oleh semua orang dan jatuh sakit setelahnya.

"Sakura," Sai menarik tanganku, menuntunku ke sebuah terowongan yang dirambati mawar merah muda. Gerimis membuat harum mawar menguar dua kali lipat. Aku menikmatinya.

Bahkan aku tidak menepis tangan Sai yang masih menggandengku erat.

Aku akui, karena dialah aku mengalami hari seluar biasa ini. Tak akan pernah kulupakan, walaupun aku bersama dengan orang yang paling kubenci, tapi ini adalah hari terindah dalam hidupku.

"Menakjubkan sekali rasanya…" kataku yang berjalan di terowongan.

Saat keluar dari terowongan, aku mendapati sebuah rumah kayu bergaya Eropa kuno. Dan seperti biasa, ada mawar yang merambat di atapnya dan juga pilar di dekat pintu masuknya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku.

"_Rosemary Café_. Tempat yang tepat untuk menghangatkan badan."

Kami masuk ke dalam dan Sai menuntunku ke tempat dekat jendela seperti tadi.

"Kenapa kau suka duduk di dekat jendela?" tanyaku setelah memesan.

"Bukannya kau suka dengan pemandangan yang ada di luar sana?" tanyanya balik.

Aku jadi merasa salah tingkah. Apa Sai melakukannya untukku?

"Sai…" Aku menunduk malu lalu kuputuskan untuk memandangnya, "Te…terima kasih…"

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu," kata Sai tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku mulai menyukai senyuman itu.

"Ya, ternyata kau tidak semenyebalkan yang kukira," jawabku. "Kita… aku rasa kita tidak pernah tidak bertengkar ya?"

"Mungkin. Tapi aku menikmati itu."

"Aneh…" cibirku. "Semenyenangkan itukah membuatku kesal?"

"Sangat. Aku suka melihatnya. Lagipula, setiap orang punya cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi, bukan?"

Yah, aku akui… aku lebih sering bersama Sai dibandingkan bersama Sasuke. Oh iya! Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya? Padahal biasanya aku selalu memikirkannya setiap saat.

"Sakura?" panggil Sai.

"Ya?"

Sai menyodorkan secangkir teh yang terdapat empat helai mawar merah mudah di dalamnya.

"_Rose Tea_… aku jadi merasa sayang untuk meminumnya. Kau pesan apa?"

"Cappucino..." jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan cangkirnya yang terdapat gambar bunga mawar di dalamnya.

"Wah, keren! Gambar mawarnya bagus sekali!" kataku. "Sai, apakah sehabis hujan ini berhenti, kita akan pulang?"

"Tidak, ada tempat yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

"Ah… semoga hujannya lekas berhenti!" harapku.

Aku tersenyum pada Sai.

Kini, sambil melihat rintik hujan yang berirama menghujam bumi, aku malah ingin agar hujan ini tidak berhenti. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa hujan bisa menyenangkan seperti ini.

Sungguh, bagiku saat ini hujan bagaikan permata berkilauan yang jatuh dari langit.

"Rasanya aneh ya?"

"Ehm?"

"Padahal aku sudah biasa melihat hujan. Tapi, hujan kali ini terasa berbeda, terasa menyenangkan."

"Mungkin karena tempat atau waktu yang berbeda membawa suasana yang berbeda pula. Dan yang utama adalah perasaan kita saat menikmati apa yang ada di depan kita," kata Sai.

"Begitu ya… jadi asalkan kita menikmatinya, hal yang biasa pun bisa jadi menyenangkan?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Mungkin…"

Aku memandang hujan sekali lagi, menikmati udara dingin yang bersanding dengan secangkir teh hangat yang berada dalam genggaman kedua tanganku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Air yang turun dari langit telah berhenti menetes. Awan kelam pun perlahan-lahan tergantikan warna senja.

Ah… tak kusangka waktu cepat berlalu.

Aku melangkah keluar café, melangkah riang sambil menghindari genangan air yang memantulkan warna senja. Dan wangi tanah bercampur jadi satu dengan aroma mawar yang memabukkan.

Au menoleh ke langit, tidak pernah kusangka bahwa aku akan menyukai warna senja yang berkilau seperti ini. Aku menengok ke sekeliling, mencari sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau cari, Sakura?" tanya Sai.

"Pelangi…"

"Kalau begitu, ayo pergi ke suatu tempat sekarang."

"Kemana?"

"Di sini terdapat sebuah menara tua di ujung taman. Mungkin dari sana kau bisa melihat pelangi."

"Memangnya kita diperbolehkan pergi ke sana?" tanyaku.

"Tempat itu dibuka untuk umum, tapi tidak ada yang pergi ke sana. Mengingat kau harus mendaki tangga untuk mencapai ke atas. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak! Ayo ke sana!" kataku semangat.

Kami berjalan menyusuri bunga mawar yang meliuk-liuk. aku baru menyadari bahwa susunan mawar di sini mirip seperti labirin, ditambah dengan banyaknya lorong-lorong yang dirambati mawar. Mungkin di situlah uniknya, membuatmu tersesat dalam balutan bunga mawar!

Sesampainya di dekat menara, lagi-lagi aku terkagum. Banyak mawar merambati dinding menara itu. Dan aku bisa melihat lukisan mawar merah besar yang mungkin mempunyai seratus kelopak mawar.

Kami mendaki tangga itu dalam diam. Saat aku menyentuh kayu penyangga tangga, aku merasa sesuatu yang kasar mengusik kulitku. Ternyata ukiran mawar lagi. Untung tidak ada durinya.

Tapi menurutku, mawar yang berduri terlihat lebih elegan. Cantik dan tidak bisa sembarangan disentuh.

Satu jam mendaki memang menguras tenaga. Pantas saja tidak ada yang ingin masuk ke menara ini. Kakiku hampir mati rasa.

"Sakura, lihatlah!"

Aku mendekat ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Angin dingin menerpa leherku. Mungkin karena hujan tadi. Lalu aku menatap lurus di mana tangan Sai tertuju.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan ke dua tanganku.

Sekarang aku bisa melihat bagaimana indahnya matahari yang tenggelam di mana pelangi-pelangi berhamburan mendampinginya.

Indah sekali…

Warna senja yang begitu memikat, harum mawar yang memabukkan, pelangi yang berkilauan. Aku tidak menyesal harus mendaki selama satu jam lamanya, jika ini adalah hadiah yang kudapat. Karena jika saja aku tidak berada di sini, mataku tidak akan melihat pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan ini.

"Satu lagi…" kata Sai sambil mengangkat telunjuknya lalu mengarahkannya ke bawah, "memang benar kalau pemilik tempat ini begitu mencintai mawar."

Aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Sai.

"Ups! Wow! Sai, ini…" kerongkonganku tercekat.

Bunga-bunga mawar tidak terlihat karena saking kecilnya. Dan itu membuat semuanya nampak jelas. Aku mengerti mengapa ada banyak lorong-lorong bunga, mengapa aku merasa berada dalam labirin bunga.

Karena mereka membentuk sesuatu. Membentuk huruf yang menjadikan sebuah kata yang tepat menggambarkan apa yang dicintai dari pemilik tempat ini.

"Rosa…" kataku takjub.

"Menara ini pasti sengaja dibuat untuk menikmati pemandangan atas karya seni yang dibuatnya."

"Ya… pasti begitu," jawabku.

Selama beberapa menit ke depan kami menikmati semua pemandangan yang bisa kami lihat dari pemandangan ini.

Aku pasti akan datang lagi…

Aku melirik Sai.

Bersama Sai bukan pilihan yang buruk.

Aku pun tersenyum mengiyakan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sudah waktunya pulang. Ternyata berkencan tidak buruk juga ya?" kata Sai.

"Eh? Iya…" aku terdiam sejenak. "Sai, mengapa kau menerima pernyataanku?" tanyaku. Hah… pernyataan… kalau dia tahu jika aku salah orang, bagaimana ya?

"Jadi kau mau ditolak?"

Iya! Batinku dalam hati. Eh, tidak juga sih… jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan lebih malu daripada ini. Karena aku kan menyatakan perasaanku di depan umum.

"Bukannya seperti ini pacaran? Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, kencan, dan lainnya. Menurutmu apa yang kurang?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Ehm… bergandengan tangan, saling mengucapkan kata cinta, berciuman, memberi cincin, dan entahlah…" kataku malu.

"Oh, kau tahu banyak? Memangnya kau pernah pacaran?"

"Aku mengetahuinya dari novel," jawabku acuh. _Dan juga dari pengalamanku sebagai penjual obat nyamuk bersama Naruto dan Hinata_.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" kataku tersinggung.

Sai menyodorkan sesuatu padaku. Oh, sebuah lukisan, lukisan berbagai macam bunga.

"Bunga apa ini?" tanyaku.

"Cari saja sendiri. Oh ya, kita sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan, apa kita juga harus berciuman?" tanya Sai tenang.

Wajahku memerah mendengarnya. Ap-ap-apa yang barusan kudengar?

Sontak Sai mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirku. Aku terlalu terkejut sehingga aku tidak mampu berkelit ataupun memberontak. Badanku terasa kaku, bahkan aku tidak sempat menutup mataku.

Beberapa detik ke depan aku bisa merasakan kalau nyawaku terbang entah kemana. Wajahku terasa memanas dan aku bisa merasa bahwa udara dalam tubuhku berhenti bergerak. Aku kaku.

Sai mengakhiri ciumannya, mengusap bibirku perlahan lalu menatapku dalam diam.

"Tinggal memberi cincin saja, kan?"

Dan pandanganku menjadi gelap seketika.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N

OOC GILAAA!

Adegan ciumannya maksa banget!

Ah, sakura pingsan…

Gimana caranya mereka turun nantinya? Yah, biarlah itu menjadi masalah mereka berdua*plak

Berdoalah semoga Sai masih bisa meneruskan hidupnya saat Sakura sadar nanti…

Ada yang suka mawar? Luna maunya jelasin panjang lebar, tapi takut nanti minna pada bosen. Daripada dijelasin, lebih enak liat langsung. Ah, pokoknya, mawar itu indaaah banget!

Sakura aja ampe lupa ama permusuhannya ama Sai….

Aih aih…

Maafkan luna yang telat update. Mule karang, gak bakalan deh….

Nah, berkenan Ripiu? Perlu dilanjutkan?


	4. Ups! Jedug!

**Gomen ne telat update…**

**Sebenernya mau update setelah update fic missing, tapi luna tiba-tiba jatuh sakit sehingga gak bisa ngelanjutin chap ini yang udah dibuat setengahnya.**

**Maaf banget yaaa…**

**Kayaknya abal banget deh, ini cerita.**

.

**Sebelumnya, Luna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang update-annya lama banget ini :**

**Athena Blackblue**

**Thia2rh**

**Yuzu mizo**

**Yuki Tsukushi**

**Just Ana**

**Zie'rain-drizZle**

**Hana Hirogaru**

**Kiyo-chan**

**ZephyrAmfoter**

**CacaChanUchiha**

**Cherryharuno**

**Namikaze Sakura**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak (o)**

* * *

.**  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gajeness, Anehness dan … ness lainnya…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 4 : Ups! Jedug!

.

Sakura's POV

.

Aku terbangun di pagi setelah hari itu. Setelah hari di mana Sai mengajakku ke taman bunga. Tepatnya, hari di mana Sai .!

Yang jelas, aku terbangun dengan perasaan marah dan menyesal.

Marah mengapa bisa-bisanya aku pingsan. Jika saja aku tidak pingsan, mungkin saja aku bisa merontokkan semua gigi depannya karena berani menciumku.

Aku juga menyesal mengapa bisa-bisa aku pingsan semalaman. Seharusnya aku hanya pingsan satu atau dua jam saja! Tapi, aku malah pingsan berjam-jam! Saat membuka mata, tahu-tahunya hari sudah berlalu.

Huhhhh! Siiiaaaalll!

Awas saja kau, Sai!

Akan kuhancurkan semua tulang di tubuhmu! Jangan panggil aku Sakura, jika tidak bisa membuatmu sekarat setelah ini!

"Hahahahahahahahaha….!" ketawaku laknat. "Uhuk!" tiba-tiba saja aku tersedak karena air liurku yang salah masuk haluan.

Aku terbatuk beberapa kali. Begini akibatnya jika mencoba tertawa orang jahat yang sering muncul di sinetron-sinetron.

Lagipula, ini semua salah Sai! Kenapa sih dia? Otaknya karatan, terkilir, atau korslet sih? Masa tiba-tiba dia menciumku begitu saja? Seharusnya menunggu saat yang tepat dulu,baru dia-

Aku terdiam sejenak.

Booodoooohhh! Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan?

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Aku memukul kepalaku berulang-ulang.

"Sakura? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Aku menoleh, "IBUUU? Sejak kapan Ibu ada di situuu?" tanyaku terkejut.

Kenapa sih, Ibu suka sekali main nyelonong ke kamarku? Ini sih, tidak ada privasi sama sekali!

"Sejak kau berkata 'bodoh' dengan sikap bodoh seperti tadi!" kata ibu dengan muka kesal.

"Kok Ibu keliatan kesal begitu sih?"

"Tentu saja Ibu kesal! Kau tahu tidak ini jam berapa? Jam empat pagi! Dan kau malah seperti orang hutan yang suka teriak-teriak!"

Aku melongo mendengar gerutuan Ibuku. Aku bahkan tidak sadar, kalau sekarang jam empat pagi.

"Sakura, jika kau ingin menjadi ayam jago, lakukan saja jam enam pagi, oke?" kata Ibuku meng-oke.

Aku tersenyum garing seraya meminta maaf.

"Aku kan perempuan, masa jadi ayam jago sih?" kataku.

"Terus kamu maunya bertelor?" balas Ibuku.

Duuh… susah memang kalau punya ibu yang bawel!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku tidak bisa tidur setelahnya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mandi dan berpakaian, bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

Aneh, memang. Ini masih jam lima pagi, untuk apa aku pergi pagi-pagi buta? Jawabannya jelas bukan karena takut rejekinya dipatok ayam. Toh, aku juga tidak pelihara ayam!

Yah… aku hanya tidak ingin Sai menjemputku saja.

Bayangkan saja gimana garingnya nanti jika aku bertemu dengannya? Apalagi setelah hal frontal yang dia lakukan kemarin. Ugghh… jika mengingat kejadian kemarin, perasaanku terasa seperti permen nano-nano! Marah, malu, kesel, sen-

Oke, yang terakhir abaikan saja!

Hah… bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah membuat perasaaanku jumpalitan seperti ini.

Eh, Sasuke?

Aduuh… aku benar-benar lupa tentang keberadaannya!

Bagaimana jika Sasuke benar-benar mengira kalau aku dan Sai memang pacaran? Kesempatanku untuk berpacaran dengan Sasuke akan semakin kecil dong!

Huh!

Eh, tapi ini bagus juga!

Sai kan saudara kembar Sasuke, dia pasti tahu semua hal mengenai Sasuke. Aku juga bisa berdekatan dengan Sasuke dengan alasan sebagai pacar Sai.

Wah, sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui tuh!

Setidaknya Sai berguna juga untukku.

"Fufufu!"

Dan lagi-lagi aku pun tertawa laknat sampai Ibuku nyelonong masuk lagi melempariku dengan bantal.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hawa dingin menerpa tengkukku.

Pernah dengar berapa kali kalau sekolah adalah tempat yang sangat menakutkan? Hal yang paling sering aku dengar adalah kalau sekolah biasanya dibangun di atas tanah kuburan.

Entah apa karena kekurangan dana atau kepala sekolahnya sebegitu kurang kerjaannya membangun sekolah di lahan bekas kuburan.

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Aku melirik jam tanganku, baru jam setengah enam pagi. Matahari belum sepenuhnya muncul.

Dan kini aku sedang berjalan meniti tangga menuju kelasku di lantai dua. Ugh… rasa-rasanya kok merinding ya?

Akhirnya aku sampai di pintu kelasku. Aku menelan ludahku, memikirkan tempat lain selain tempat ini.

Aku mengakui kalau aku ini benar-benar bodoh! Ugh… aku mau pulang saja, atau setidaknya aku berdiam di lapangan basket saja deh!

Tengkukku mulai terasa dingin, hembusan hawa dingin membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Lalu tubuhku tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahu kananku.

Aku mulai menggigil ketakutan, tidak berani menoleh.

Jika aku mati nanti, orang pertama yang akan kuhantui adalah kau, Sai!

Hiks! Hiks! Aku takuuut~~

Air mataku mulai menggenang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini?"

Aku tambah merinding mendengarnya berbicara. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu.

Aku menoleh takut-takut dan aku langsung terkejut seketika.

"WAAAAAAAAA!" teriakku saat wajah itu mendekat ke wajahku.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Reaksimu hebat sekali ya, Sakura!"

Aku menunduk malu sambil berjalan di sampingnya, "Itu karena Yamato-_sensei_ yang duluan mengagetkanku!"

"Aku? Memang apa yang sudah aku lakukan?" tanyanya.

Aku memalingkan mukaku. _Muka _sensei_ yang dilihat dari jarak dekat itu menakutkan tahuuu!_

"Ehm… bukan apa-apa. Aku saja yang kaget-kagetan. Yamato_-sensei_ sedang apa di sini?" tanyaku membuka pembicaraan.

Yamato_-sensei _adalah guru sejarah kelas dua. Menurutku dia lumayan tampan jika mukanya sedikit berjauhan dan tidak ada efek sinar dari bawah yang mengenai wajahnya.

Hobinya adalah mengoleksi bonsai, itu katanya. Karena yang kutahu semua pohon yang dia punya tingginya lebih dari dua meter. Aku heran, di mananya disebut bonsai, ya?

"Oh, aku sedang mengintai," jawab Yamato_-sensei._

"Mengintai? Mengintai apa?"

Sejak kapan Yamato-_sensei_ pindah haluan jadi agen _CIA_? Apa karena Kakuzu-_sensei _yang pelitnya ampun-ampunan sehingga gajinya berada di bawah garis kemiskinan?

"Yah, kepala sekolah menyuruhku mencari orang yang sudah mencuri dan menghancurkan batu bata yang seharusnya digunakan untuk proyek pembangunan gedung baru."

Deg!

Jantungku serasa berhenti seketika. Peluh dingin mengucur satu persatu.

Amppuuunnn...! Bisa gawat kalau Yamato -_sensei _tahu kalau akulah pelakunya!

"Pen-pencuri batu bata?" ulangku mulai gelagapan, _copy paste _gaya Hinata.

"Ya. Kakuzu sangat marah dengan kejadian ini. Yah, dia kan sangat pelit. Tapi aku heran juga kenapa ada orang yang mencuri batu bata. Memang apa untungnya?"

Aku menelan ludahku yang terasa pahit.

"I-i-iya yaa.." cicitku takut ketahuan.

"Tadi aku sempat mengira jika kau adalah pelakunya. Karena kau datang pagi-pagi, ternyata kau malah menuju ke kelas. Jadi kau bersih dari tuduhan," jelasnya.

Ugh… perasaanku makin sepet setelah mendengarnya. Lebih baik aku cepat pergi!

"Jadi untuk apa kau-"

"Ehm, maaf _sensei_! Aku harus pergi ke lapangan basket untuk berjemur sebentar! Daaahhh!" kataku seraya berlari menuruni tangga dan menuju lapangan basket dengan jantung yang sudah hampir jatuh menyentuh dengkul kakiku.

"Hah? Berjemur? Memangnya matahari sudah terbit?" kata Yamato-_sensei_ sambil melihat langit masih terlihat gelap.

Ough! Sial! Alasan yang sangat tolol!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakura-_chan_, selamat pagi!" sapa Hinata.

Aku sekarang berada di kelas, setelah waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit.

"Pagi, Hinata-_chan_" balasku.

"Wah… tumben sekali kau datang pagi-pagi begini, Sakura!" ujar Naruto. "Loh? Sai mana? Bukannya kalian berangkat bersama-sama?"

"Ah, aku dengan Sai-"

"Oh iya, aku lupa!" sela Naruto sembari menepuk jidatnya, "Sai kan pergi ke Oto, menjenguk pamannya!"

Aku tercengang mendengarnya!

Kemudian aku teringat percakapan beberapa hari yang lalu…

"_Pagi Sai!" jawab Naruto._

"_Pa-pagi, Sai," Hinata hanya menunduk malu._

"_Oh, ya, aku dengar dari teme, kau akan pergi ke oto ya?"_

_Sai mengangguk, "Ya. Aku ingin menjenguk Paman Danzo."_

"_Oh, begitu…"_

Aku melongo sejenak saat reka ulang kejadian itu berakhir di kepalaku.

Buooodddohhh! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku lupa kalau hari ini Sai tidak masuk sekolah? Kalau begitu, untuk apa coba, aku berangkat pagi-pagi, pergi ke sekolah yang menyeramkan dan juga hampir ketahuan sebagai pencuri batu bata?

Oh, Tuuuhhaaaannn….

Mengapa hidupku begitu siaaalll? Mengapa engkau membiarkan diriku sendiri selalu menghina diriku sendiri sebagai orang yang bodooohh?

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil Hinata.

Aku menoleh, "Ya?"

"Wak-waktunya olahraga," katanya.

Malas-malasan aku bangkit dan melangkah menuju Hinata.

Satu hal yang jelas, hari ini sangat menyebalkan!

Apa bisa lebih menyebalkan dari ini, ya?

.

**mmmmoooonnn**

.

Hufh…

Hari ini tidak sebegitu menyebalkan lho!

Hapus atau coret saja, kalimatku yang di atas. Kalian mau tahu kenapa?

Karena hari ini pelajaran olahraga di mana anak perempuan lari keliling lapangan dua kali dan anak laki-laki bertanding basket. Pemandangan yang tercipta di depan mata saat melihat ke lapangan basket sungguh fantastis.

Tubuh Sasuke yang berpeluh keringat mengoper bola dan sesekali melompat dan memasukkan bola ke ring! Keren sekali! Jika saja aku adalah es krim rasa strowberi, pastinya sekarang aku sudah meleleh.

Betapa hari yang indah! Mungkin benar kata pepatah, bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian. Sai tidak sekolah dan aku bisa menonton gratis Sasuke yang sedang beraksi di lapangan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Lihat ke depan! Nanti kau menabrak tiang!" kata Hinata.

Eits! Hampir saja jidatku yang indah nemplok di tiang itu! Lagipula, untuk apa pula tiang itu dibangun di sini? Mengganggu orang lari aja!

Aku menoleh ke samping lagi. Saat ini Sasuke dan yang lainnya memasuki babak istirahat. Heran juga sih, babak pertama sudah selesai, kenapa anak perempuan masih pada lari ya? Aku menoleh ke belakang, pantes aja! Lah, mereka larinya gaya keong sih! Bukan salah mereka juga sih…

Sasuke lagi bertanding sih, cewe normal mana yang gak mau nonton?

Aku memandang Sasuke lekat, ah! Sasuke menoleh ke sini! Dia pasti melihat aku!

"Sakura! Awaaaass!" seru Hinata.

Aku menoleh ke depan, tiang tadi nampak jelas di depan mataku. Kakiku kehilangan pengendalian, rem tidak bisa digunakan, dan dalam waktu seperempat detik, aku pun sukses menghantam tiang yang tidak bisa menghindar itu.

"Ups!" kataku sebelum mencapai tiang itu.

'JEDUG!'

Dari semua cara pingsan seorang gadis, mungkin inilah yang paling tidak elit.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Kepalaku sakit, lebih tepatnya, jidatku yang sakit.

Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana cemasnya Hinata dan juga tertawaan Naruto! Sial! Pria berambut jabrik itu pasti sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatku.

Aku membuka mataku, "Eng~"

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh ke asal Sakura. Seketika jantungku serasa lompat keluar dari mulutku saat melihat siluet itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti habis melihat setan, begitu?" tanyanya.

Bukan. Bukan setan, tapi malaikat!

"Ehmm… Sasuke… kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku malu.

"Hn. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanyanya.

Tentu saja bolehh! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Oh, boleh kok! Aku hanya penasaran saja," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn," jawabnya sambil menekuni bukunya lagi.

Aku memandang wajah Sasuke sambil tersenyum, pipiku pasti merona merah, tapi aku tidak peduli.

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya dan memandangku. Dan… oh! Dia tersenyum.

Sontak aku menundukkan wajahku, rasanya panas sekali. Lalu aku merasakan sentuhan dingin, itu tangan Sasuke, menyentuh pipiku.

"Sas-sasuke?" gagapku. Malu sekali rasanya.

"Kau manis jika malu seperti itu."

Perkataan Sasuke laksana perintah untuk mengaktifkan bom yang ada di dadaku. Jantungku berdegup kencang, bahkan sampai terasa menulikan telingaku sendiri.

"Te-terima kasih," kataku.

"Hn."

"Tapi, apa Sasuke juga sakit? Sama sepertiku?"

"Aku tidak pingsan sepertimu. Aku hanya menemanimu sampai Shizune-_sensei _datang, dia ada keperluan tadi," jawabnya.

Menemaniku? Aku senang sekali! Yuhuuu! Lalalalala!

"Eh? Kenapa Shizune-_sensei_ bisa menyuruhmu menungguiku?"

"Yah, karena tadi aku yang membawamu kesini, kebetulan saja dia malah menyuruhku."

Haaaahh?

"Sas-sasuke yang menggen-gendongku?"

"Hn."

Aku memainkan jemariku seperti Hinata, "Terima kasih banyak Sasuke! Maaf merepotkanmu," kataku padanya.

"Hn."

Jawaban datar. Raut muka yang tidak berubah. Ahh… kenapa aku begitu menyukainya?

"Hei,"

Aku mendongak dan menatap Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke mencondongkan badannya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku terpaku. Hembusan nafas Sasuke yang teratur menerpa bibirku.

Aku yakin wajahku semakin memerah.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Hembusan nafasnya terasa geli, "Apa benar kalau kau berpacaran dengan Sai?"

Deg!

Untuk apa Sasuke bertanya seperti itu? Apa yang harus aku jawab?

"Eh, itu-"

Ucapanku terputus karena wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba mendekat.

Uwaa! Apa yang mau dia lakukan? Jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan, jangan-jangan, dia-dia-dia…

Tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa lemas serta kepalaku terasa pusing tidak karuan. Semuanya terasa berkunang-kunang dan aku pun jatuh tertidur.

'Bruk!' suara kepalaku menerpa bantal. Ahh… lemas sekali rasanya.

"Eh? Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ehm," jawabku lalu aku pun menutup mataku.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Entah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi aku berharap semoga Sasuke masih menemaniku. Yah, walaupun itu juga tidak mungkin. Memangnya dia sebegitu kurang kerjaannya menungguiku? Mungkin sekarang tugasnya sudah digantikan oleh Shizune-_sensei_.

Ah, biarlah.

Aku lapar. Lapar sekali, tapi aku ngantuk, kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku susah untuk dibuka.

Ini semua karena Sai!

Penderitaanku hari ini gara-gara dia! Awas saja nanti!

Dasar! Hei, Sai! Cepatlah pulang, agar aku bisa memukulmu habis-habisan!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku membuka mataku untuk kedua kalinya. Aduuhh… lapar sekali rasanya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke masih berada di sampingku, membaca sebuah buku.

"Sas-sasuke? Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanyaku heran, padahal dalam hati senang luar biasa.

Sasuke menoleh sambil memberikanku sebuah plastik kecil, "Bolos."

"Apa ini?" tanyaku sambil membuka plastik itu. Di dalamnya terdapat dua sandwinch dan susu kotak.

"Makanlah. Kau pasti kelaparan," katanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Aku tersenyum. Senang, rasanya senang sekali karena Sasuke memperhatikanku seperti ini. Bolehkan jika aku berharap bahwa perhatian ini berarti lebih?

"Terima kasih, Sasuke…" kataku sembari tersenyum tulus.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku bermimpi akan tibanya hari seperti ini. Hari di mana aku bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke. Tapi, mengapa ada yang terasa kurang ya?

Yah, namanya juga manusia… tidak pernah ada kata 'puas'.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Biasanya jika aku berdekatan dengan Sasuke, pasti ada saja yang mengganggu. Baik itu para gadis yang memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku, atau Naruto yang merupakan sahabat Sasuke, dan tentu saja juga Sai. Ya, Sai.

Laki-laki menyebalkan yang selalu menggangguku.

Selalu. Setiap hari.

Jadi saat hari ini dia tidak menggangguku saat bersama Sasuke, entah mengapa aku jadi mengharapkan kedatangannya. Berharap dia akan datang dan mengejekku lagi kemudian aku akan memukulnya dan dia akan menghindar dengan lihai seperti biasa.

Huh, dasar! Mengapa aku jadi merindukannya ya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sasuke, aku sudah baikan. Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas?" tanyaku sembari bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Hn. Baiklah," jawabnya singkat.

Lalu kami pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan, melewati lorong kelas menuju kelas kami berdua.

Pasti akan ada saatnya nanti di mana aku akan merindukan lorong kelas ini dan juga suara celotehan beragam dari setiap kelas.

Sekolah itu membosankan, tapi akan lebih membosankan jika kita tidak pergi ke sekolah.

Saat hampir sampai di dekat kelas, aku mendengar keriuhan yang keras. Semua anak berteriak keras membuatku penasaran.

"Ada apa ya, Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

Aku melihat ke dalam kelas melalui sebuah jendela. Di sana tampak anak-anak perempuan yang berdiri di atas kursi sambil berteriak-teriak. Terkadang mereka akan bergeliat jijik dan berulang kali menaikturunkan kaki di atas kursi.

Aku juga melihat Naruto merayap di bawah meja mencari sesuatu, sedang anak laki-laki lainnya malah berjongkok di atas kursi, ketawa cekikikan.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat tangkap!" seru gadis bernama Tenten itu.

"Cepat tangkap Narutoooo!" ujar gadis lainnya.

"Ah, bawel! Ini juga lagi usaha! Tikus kan ukurannya kecil, susah ditangkapnya, tahu!" kata Naruto.

Aku bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

Ada tikus di kelas kami. Iiih! Lebih baik gak usah masuk deh!

"Aha! Akhirnya tertangkap juga kau!" seru Naruto sambil mengangkat seekor tikus hitam dengan memegang ekornya.

Ya ampuuunnn! Apa dia tidak merasa jijik sedikit pun?

"KYYAAAAA!"

"Buang! Cepat buang, Narutooo!" teriak para gadis.

Naruto malah tersenyum jahil sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tikus yang berada di tangannya, "Nah ya? Siapa yang mau kenalan dengan Tuan tikus baik hati ini?"

"Narutoo! Kau mau Hinata benar-benar pingsan, apa? Cepat buang sekarang juga!" seru Tenten sambil memegangi Hinata yang sudah berwajah pucat pasi seperti kertas.

"I-iya! Maaf Hinata! Aku buang sekarang!" kata Naruto panik melihat sang pacar tercinta hampir tepar alias tewas terkapar!

Sedangkan aku yang berada di luar kelas hanya bisa bergidik geli melihatnya.

"Ayo masuk, Sakura!" ajak Sasuke.

Sebenarnya aku malas pergi ke kelas karena Naruto belum keluar dari kelas bersama si tikus tersayang itu, tapi ini kan ajakan dari Sasuke, tolol benar jika aku menolaknya.

"Iya…" jawabku seadanya.

Aku pun masuk kelas bersama Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku, "Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?" tanyanya masih dengan tikus di tangannya yang menggeliat. Iiihhh!

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja, kok!" jawabku berusaha menghilangkan rasa geliku terhadap binatang kecil yang berada di tangan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa sesuatu menyentuh kakiku. Entah kenapa kaki kananku terasa berat, seperti ada sebuah benda menempel di sana.

Aku menurunkan kepalaku, melihat apa yang ada di kaki kananku.

Seketikan bulu kudukku berdiri saat menyadari sesosok binatang kecil tengah duduk santai di kakiku.

Bukan tikus, tapi kodok. Kodok berwarna hitam.

Sontak aku membuat gerakan seperti menendang agar kodok itu pergi dari kakiku, "KYAAAA!" teriakku keras.

"Iiiihhh, jijikkk!" ujarku geli sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku, menghilangkan sisa-sisa keberadaan kodok itu.

Mau tahu kemana perginya kodok itu?

Rupanya tendanganku terlalu mantap sehingga kodok itu terlempar tepat ke wajah Naruto. Naruto yang kelabakan dan mungkin juga merasa jijik –siapa juga yang tidak merasa jijik jika ada kodok yang nemplok di wajahmu- langsung menarik kodok itu dari wajahnya. Akibatnya, tentu saja tikus yang dipegangnya terlepas dari pegangannya dan meloncat ke atas meja.

Seketika sorak teriakan membahana seisi kelas untuk kedua kalinya. Bukan hanya karena tikus, tapi juga karena kodok yang refleks dilempar Naruto. Kodok itu melompat ke sisi meja yang satu ke meja yang lainnya.

"NARUUTTOOOO!" teriakan semua kelas.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan?" tanya Naruto kesal.

"Kan kau yang melepaskan tikus dan kodok itu? Cepat tangkap sekarang juga!" seru Tenten.

"Kenapa hanya aku saja sih? Cowo yang lain kan juga ada!" kata Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Kiba, Chouji, Shino, dan Kankurou. "Masa' kalian takut dengan tikus, sih?"

"Kami bukannya takut, Naruto, tapi gelii!" jawab Kiba.

"Memangnya aku juga gak geli apa?" ujar Naruto kesal.

"Delon! Derita lo, nyet!" ujar Kankurou sadis sambil jongkok di atas kursi.

"Appaa?" Naruto mulai terlihat marah besar.

"Kyaaa! Tikusnya nambah lagiiii!" seru Karin sambil memeluk Suigetsu, tepat di lehernya.

"Lepass! Kecekek nihhh!" kata Suigetsu terengah-engah susah bernafas.

Dan memang benar kata Karin, tikusnya nambah lagi, dari satu menjadi tiga ekor tikus. Heran deh, siapa yang berternak tikus di kelas ini, ya?

"Naruto! Cepat tangkap semuanya!" seruku galak.

"Kyaaa! Tikusnya kesini!"

"Mana? Mana tikusnya?"

"Hinata, sadar!"

"Itu, di sana!"

"Karin, lepasiinn!"

"Hihihihihi!"

"Geliii!"

"Naruuutoooo!"

"Iya! Iyaa!"

Sedangkan di luar kelas nampak Kakashi-_sensei _dan Yamato-_sensei _sedang berdiri di luar jendela.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanyaku dengan posisi berdiri di atas kursi.

"Oh, Sakura, bilang pada yang lainnya, aku tidak mengajar sampai tikus itu ditangkap," kata Kakashi-_sensei_ santai.

"Haah?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa mengajar. Aku masih harus mengintai," kata Yamato-_sensei_.

"Haahhhh?"

Mereka berdua pun pergi dengan santainya tanpa berusaha membantu sedikit pun. Apa mereka juga geli dengan tikus-tikus itu, ya?

Perasaanku benar-benar campur aduk sekarang.

Semoga tikus dan kodoknya cepat tertangkap.

Semoga Yamato-_sensei_ menyerah untuk melaksanakan tugas pengintaiannya sehingga aku tidak ditangkap olehnya.

Jerit-jeritan histeris masih membahana di dalam kelas.

Jujur, ini lumayan mengasyikkan. Aku menoleh ke Sasuke yang duduk di meja di sampingku. Mukanya tetap datar tapi sesekali dia mengajakku berbicara.

Aku senang sekali. Sangat senang. Luar biasa senang.

Tapi terkadang aku juga tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri.

Ahh… entah mengapa aku merindukan keberadaan Sai di sini.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Siang hampir berlalu dan sekolah sudah berakhir, tapi aku memilih tetap diam di sekolah.

Insiden tikus dan kodok itu pun berakhir setelah Naruto menangkap mereka semua. Semua yang dimaksud di sini adalah enam ekor tikus, tiga kecoa (yang tiba-tiba jatuh di atas kepala Kiba, Chouji, dan Kankurou yang langsung diselamatkan oleh Shino. Tentu saja yang diselamatkan adalah kecoanya bukan orangnya), dan dua ekor kodok berwarna hitam dan hijau.

Kelas benar-benar sangat heboh saat itu. Maka dari itu, diputuskanlah bahwa kelas kami diharuskan melakukan pembersihan massal pada hari minggu nanti. Banyak yang protes karena hari liburnya terganggu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pasti ada sebab mengapa binatang-binatang yang ehm... menjijikkan itu bisa bersarang di sana. Yah, sebabnya hanya satu yaitu kelas yang sangat kotor mengundang semua binatang untuk membangun sarang di sana.

Yang jelas, aku tidak ingin membayangkan hal-hal apa saja yang akan kami temukan nanti saat pembersihan massal itu.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku memilih perpustakaan untuk berdiam diri. Aku sedang malas berlatih untuk saat ini.

Aku juga sedang malas pulang ke rumah hari ini, karena itu aku menyibukkan diriku di perpustakaan. Nampak hanya segelintir orang yang berada di perpustakaan.

Saat aku bingung memilih buku bacaan apa yang akan kubaca, aku teringat tentang lukisan yang diberikan Sai.

Aku membuka tasku dan mencari lukisan itu. Sebuah kertas yang tergulung rapi.

Aku membukanya dan melihat kembali beragam bunga indah yang terlukis di dalamnya. Aku hanya tahu satu jenis bunga. Yaitu bunga yang berada paling kanan, bunga Sakura. Yang lainnya aku tidak tahu.

Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk mencari ensiklopedia tentang bunga. Mungkin aku mendapatkan informasi tentang bunga yang dilukis Sai.

Aku membuka lembar demi lembar dari buku itu.

Ah! Aku dapat satu! Ini bunga edelweiss. Aku hanya tahu namanya bukan bentuknya. Oohh… jadi seperti ini rupa bunga edelweiss ya?

Aku pun menekuni kembali bukuku.

Rasa penasaran menggelayut manja di otakku dan aku tidak akan berhenti sampai aku menemukan semua nama bunga itu. Dan aku rasa, aku pasti melupakan waktu yang berjalan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Leherku terasa pegal membaca begitu banyak huruf yang tertulis di buku ini. Tebal memang, tapi namanya juga ensiklopedia.

Aku baru menemukan tiga macam nama bunga. Hufh… susah juga. Ternyata banyak sekali jenis bunga di dunia ini. Aku hanya tahu bunga mawar dan bunga matahari saja. Benar-benar deh, aku ini.

"Tidak pulang?"

Aku mendongak ke asal suara.

Kini di depanku nampak siluet lelaki. Dia Sai, sedang berdiri dengan tersenyum memandangiku. Dan anehnya, kedua sudut bibirku tertarik membentuk senyuman saat melihatnya.

Akhirnya…

Akhirnya dia pulang...

.

**T*B*C**

.

* * *

A/N

Ada sasusaku… bagus gak sih? Kerasa gak?

Untuk soal tikus dan kodok itu emang asli pengalaman luna waktu smp dulu. Asyik banget teriak-teriakan. Jijik sih, tapi tak terlupakan deh!

Mata terasa puyeng nih…

Luna minta review yaa?

REVIEEEWWW?


	5. Ups! Bohongan!

**Gomen ne telat update…**

**lagi dalam masa hiatus sih..**.

**Sebelumnya, Luna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang update-annya lama banget ini :**

**Thia Shirayuki**

**Yuki Tsukushi**

**Midori Kumiko**

**Haruno Yuwi**

**Mikanauchihayahoo.  
**

**Namikaze Sakura**

**Himeka Kenta**

**ZephyrAmfoter**

**D KiroYoid**

**Devil's Kunoichi**

**El cierto**

**Zie'rain-drizZle**

**CheshireGrell1297**

**Hyuuga Cherry**

**Kim Geun Hyun**

**Chibiballon**

**vvvv**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak (o)**

* * *

.**  
**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gajeness, Anehness dan … ness lainnya…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 5: Ups! Bohongan!

.

Sakura's POV

"Sakura-_chan_? Sakura-_chan_?" kata seseorang di belakangku. Kali ini dia juga mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mataku. Membuatku kesulitan melihat Sai.

"Apaan sih ini!" seruku galak sambil menangkap tangan si pengganggu itu.

"Aduuhh!"

Aku menengok ke belakang, "Hinata-_chan_?"

"Sakura-_chan_, sakit nih!" kata Hinata.

"Kau tadi ngapain sih? Asyik banget ngelamunnya, sambil senyam-senyum lagi!" kata Naruto di samping Hinata.

"Bawel ah! Sapa juga yang ngelamun, orang aku tadi lihat Sai, kok! Ups!" kataku keceplosan.

"Sai?" kata Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu di…" kataku terputus saat tidak melihat siapa-siapa di depanku. "Eh? Tadi Sai ada di sana, kok! Beneran!"

Kemudian aku mendengar suara cekikikan Naruto. Dia geleng-geleng, "Ya ampun, Sakura! Baru satu hari Sai gak sekolah, kau sudah berhalusinasi melihatnya? Hahahaha….!"

"Bawel!" kataku menjitak kepala Naruto. "Rasakan!"

"Kau benar-benar menyukai Sai, ya?" tanya Hinata.

Wajahku memerah, "Ap-ap… apa! Mana mungkin! Udah ah, aku mau pulang!" kataku seraya berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

Naruto kembali cekikikan, "Wajahnya merah tuhh…"

"Narutoooo!"

"Ampuuunnn!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sudah hampir tiga hari Sai belum pulang-pulang juga dari Oto. Dan sudah tiga hari juga aku menjadi uring-uringan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa uring-uringan. Rasanya kesal tidak karuan. Dan aku tidak tahu sebabnya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya seperti kau ingin memukul sesuatu tapi tidak ada sansak tinju di dekatmu atau kau ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tapi kau malah terjebak di perpustakaan yang penjaganya sekelas centeng pasar.

Menyebalkan sekali rasanya!

Oh! Mungkin aku uring-uringan karena Yamato-_sensei_ masih hilir mudik mencari tersangka kasus pencurian batu bata. Ya! Pasti karena itu!

"Pasti karena Sai belum pulang juga kan?" kata Naruto. "Kau pasti kangen pada Sai, kan?"

Aku langsung menjitak Naruto saat itu juga.

Kangen? Pada Sai? Najis tralala trilili deh!

"Seperti biasa, kau ini tidak pernah jujur! Gak capek bohong melulu?"

"Naruto, apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Tuh kan! Memangnya siapa ya, yang berhalusinasi melihat Sai?" godanya lagi.

Wajahku langsung merona merah mengingatnya. Kenapa aku bisa-bisa berhalusinasi tentang Sai ya? "Sekali lagi kau bicara, Naruto, gigi depanmu rontok semua!" ancamku yang membuat Naruto diam.

"Sakura-_chan_, Sai pasti akan cepat pulang jika urusannya sudah selesai. Apa dia tidak pernah menelponmu?" tanya Hinata.

Aku menggeleng, "Dia tidak pernah menelpon."

Sai bodoh! Kenapa tidak pernah mengabariku?

"Ya ampun, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Apa?"

"Kau mendesah! Kau benar-benar merindukannya, ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ap-apaaaa?" kataku dengan suara melengking. "Itu tidak mungkin!"

Aku menggebrak meja dan otomatis meja itu terbelah dua, mengagetkan bukan hanya Hinata ataupun Naruto tapi juga teman sekelas.

Aku gelagapan sambil melihat mejaku yang sudah terbelah dua. Aku menoleh ke sekeliling. Hufh… untung Sasuke tidak ada.

Imejku bisa ikut hancur seperti meja itu jika Sasuke melihatku sekarang.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku baru keluar dari ruang guru akibat tindakanku yang terlalu mengeluarkan tenaga itu. Hufh… diceramahi sih, masih mending, tapi disuruh ganti rugi?

Alamak! Bakal dapet konser gratis dari enyak nih!

"Siaaaallll!" kataku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal. Kenapa sih aku selalu sial? Perasaan sejak aku jadian ama Sai, aku sial melulu.

"Sakura-_chan? _Ayo, kita pulang!" ajak Hinata.

"Naruto mana?"

"Di-dia bilang ada urusan dengan Sasuke," jawab Hinata.

Ahh… aku jadi teringat pada Sasuke. Kyaaa! Aku bisa merasa kalau dia juga menyukaiku! Yes! Yes!

Ahh… kenangan indah di masa muda akan segera menghampiriku saat Sasuke menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa?"

"Ehm… ehm… bagaimana cara Sai mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kalian kan sudah pacaran. Pasti Sai pernah bilang suka padamu, kan?"

'JELEGARRR!'

"Kyaaa! Suara petirnya keras sekali!" ujar Hinata yang tidak kuhiraukan.

Iya ya? Sai tidak pernah, sama sekali, mengatakan cinta padaku. Hanya aku yang bilang suka padanya –itupun salah sasaran, tepatnya. Tapi dia tidak pernah bilang suka padaku.

Dia menerima pernyataanku kan? Itu artinya dia juga menyukaiku kan?

Hmm… bagaimana perasaan Sai padaku ya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Telah hampir dua jam lamanya aku termenung sendiri di kamarku. Aku bingung ingin melakukan apa.

Gerimis di luar mulai tak terdengar. Aku memandang keluar melalui jendela. Hmm… cuaca sudah mulai cerah, lebih baik aku pergi keluar. Jalan-jalan di sekitar taman kota bagus juga.

Setelah merapikan penampilan, aku bergegas keluar. Entah mengapa aku jadi merasa _deja vu_. Keluar ruangan saat hujan surut, di mana genangan air terlihat jelas di jalanan. Bau tanah ini, hawa dingin yang menyapa kulit, dan... pelangi yang samar-samar terlihat dari jauh.

Seperti... seperti terakhir kali saat aku bersama Sai. Saat kami mencari pelangi. Saat memasuki lorong-lorong bunga mawar. Saat melihat pelangi di atas menara mawar.

Hatiku terasa tergelitik mengingat. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengakui kalau aku merindukannya.

Sial! Padahal baru satu hari kami bersama, saling tersenyum, mengobrol, tapi kenapa terasa membekas? Apa karena suasana saat itu yang begitu memukau... ataukah karena Sai? Karena ada dia?

Aku tidak suka Sai, karena saat bersamanya aku jadi melupakan Sasuke. Tapi mengapa saat bersama Sasuke, tak sedikit pun aku melupakan Sai?

Apa aku menyukai Sai?

Apa Sai menyukaiku?

Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaannya terhadapku?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku termenung di bangku taman yang berada di dekat danau. Danau yang terlihat luas, airnya juga tidak terlalu keruh. Aku menghela nafas sembari menaikkan kakiku. Wajah dan tanganku bertumpu di lututku.

Rasanya nyaman seperti ini. Lagi pula, taman ini lumayan sepi. Hujan tadi membuat mereka malas pergi keluar.

Gerimis itu indah, tapi hujan lebat itu menyakitkan.

Aku pernah merasakannya. Saat di mana aku lupa membawa payung, aku memaksa diriku berlari pulang. Hujan yang begitu deras, membuatku tak bisa melihat ke depan. Saat air hujan mengenai tubuhku, seperti merasakan kerikil-kerikil kecil yang dilemparkan dari langit. Rasanya memang tak terlalu sakit, tapi karena menerimanya terus-menerus, jelas membuatku tak nyaman.

Aku mengutuk kebodohanku saat itu. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin menunggu sendirian di sekolah. Saat itu sudah hampir sore. Yang ada hanya beberapa klub yang masih latihan, termasuk juga klub karate.

Aku takut sendirian di sekolah. Saat tidak lagi terdengar suara langkah kaki atau teriakan orang-orang, sekolah itu menjadi menakutkan.

Hujan semakin deras, bajuku sudah basah semuanya. Aku pasrah. Saat aku menengadahkan wajahku ke langit, aku merasa basah.

Tanggung, lebih baik kunikmati saja, batinku saat itu sambil menutup mata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku tidak merasakan rintik hujan menerpa wajahku lagi. Karena heran, aku pun membuka mataku.

Ya, ada Sai di sana. Dia menatap wajahku sambil memayungiku. Puncak rambutnya mulai terasa basah.

Saat aku menatapnya balik, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda yang belum pernah kulihat. Lalu dia memegang tanganku dan menyerahkan payungnya padaku. Saat itu lidahku terasa begitu kelu, bahkan kata _kenapa _pun tak bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Dia pun pergi meninggalkan aku yang terdiam sambil memegang payungnya. Aku bingung akan kebaikannya. Dia tidak pernah baik sebelumnya, ataukah aku-nya terlalu bebal untuk mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik?

Esoknya, aku membawa payung yang dia pinjamkan. Itu payung lipat. Karena pas masuk tas, aku memasukkannya ke dalam tasku. Aku menunggu saat yang tepat untuk mengembalikannya pada Sai.

Saat yang tepat itu tak pernah muncul. Dan keberanianku semakin lama semakin menguap.

Payung itu tak pernah kukembalikan. Payung itu masih tersimpan rapi di dalam kamarku. Tidak pernah satu kali pun aku memakainya, karena kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku mengembalikannya saat keadaannya masih sama seperti terakhir kali dia meminjamkannya padaku.

Payung itu masih kusimpan. Benda itu masih berada dalam genggamanku.

Aku melirik ke samping, memperhatikan payung yang berada di sampingku.

Ya, itu adalah payung milik Sai.

Payung merah berinisial _S_.

Kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tak kusangka waktu bisa berlalu begitu cepat saat aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku melihat senja yang terbias di tengah danau. Aku malas untuk pulang, mungkin lebih baik jika aku berada di sini sedikit lagi.

Aku memandang payung itu lagi. Kenapa aku membawanya, ya? Aku tidak pernah membawanya keluar. Hanya satu kali. Itu pun saat aku ingin mengembalikannya pada Sai dan berakhir dengan keberanian yang tidak pernah muncul.

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi.

Kuakui aku resah dan semua itu karena Sai. Aku tidak pernah mengerti, apa pun yang kulakukan, yang kulihat, yang kurasakan, aku selalu merindukan Sai. Dia baru pergi sebentar, tapi aku begitu nelangsa seperti ini.

"Cepat pulang, Bodoh! Aku merindukanmu!" kataku pelan tapi penuh harap.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang, mataku langsung terbelalak.

Sai... dia sudah kembali.

Dia tersenyum. Dan itu senyum yang kusuka. Bukan senyuman palsu seperti yang biasa dia perlihatkan padaku.

Tapi, benarkah dia Sai? Apa aku berkhayal lagi? Demi Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa sampai dua kali berhalusinasi tentangnya?

"Ada apa denganmu?" alis Sai mengkerut. "Kau nampak seperti orang tolol."

Wow, bahkan mulutnya yang kasar pun tetap ada dalam halusinasiku.

"Ini bohongan kan?" tanyaku sambil berdiri dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Apanya?" tanya Sai heran.

"Kau... Saat aku tersadar kembali, kau akan menghilang lagi, kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Sai tersenyum. Menurutku itu senyuman geli. "Kau ingin aku menghilang?"

"Tidak!" jawabku cepat sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalaku. "Aku... bingung."

Kami berpandangan lama. Sai lalu berjalan mendekat ke arahku agar tidak ada lagi bangku taman yang menghalangi kami berdua. Dia tersenyum lagi lalu memelukku.

"Apa menurutmu ini juga bohongan?" tanyanya balik. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat di telingaku. Aku juga bisa merasakan pelukannya yang erat dan tangannya yang berada di punggungku.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, berusaha mencerna semuanya. Apa ini kenyataan?

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanganku masih menggantung, aku tidak berani untuk membalas pelukannya. Aku takut saat aku memeluknya, dia akan berubah menjadi gumpalan asap putih lalu menghilang. Lagi.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin pulang. Di sana membosankan," jawabnya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, lagi pula, tidak ada orang yang bisa di ajak bertengkar di sana. Benar-benar membosankan."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata Sai.

"Yang mana?"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh? Siapa orang yang kau rindukan itu?"

Aku tersentak kaget. Sai pasti bisa merasakan tubuhku yang tiba-tiba mengejang.

"Bukan siapa-siapa," jawabku berbohong.

"Bohong. Kalau bukan siapa-siapa, kenapa bisa membuatmu jadi merindukannya?" tanya Sai bersikeras.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya padaku dan memegang kedua bahuku. Kami saling berpandangan.

"Apa orang itu... Sasuke?" Ada kilatan terluka di matanya.

Aku menggigit bibirku. Mana mungkin aku mengatakannya, aku tidak berani.

Aku menoleh ke samping dan melihat payung merah yang tergolek diam di bangku itu. Kapan keberanian itu muncul?

Aku terdiam sedangkan Sai masih menunggu jawabanku. Haruskah kukatakan? Kenapa dia harus mendengarnya?

"Itu kau," jawabku sambil tetap tidak melihatnya. "Siapa lagi orang bodoh yang bisa membuatku uring-uringan kalau bukan kau!"

Aku menggigit bibirku pelan menunggu reaksinya. Apa? Apa yang akan dia katakan?

"Oh, begitu."

Hanya itu? Hanya itu yang kau katakan?

Aku berbalik marah dan langsung terdiam saat melihatnya.

Tangan kanannya mengepal di depan mulut seraya menyembunyikan batuk kecilnya. Pipinya merona tipis. Tangan kirinya bergerak tak karuan. Belum pernah aku melihat Sai salah tingkah seperti ini.

Aku tahu dia malu. Aku juga.

Dan mau tak mau aku tersenyum melihatnya. Rasanya lega saat mengatakannya. Kenapa aku begitu keras kepala saat ingin mengatakannya ya?

Saat itulah aku melihat Sai tertawa kecil. Jujur, aku belum pernah mendengar tawanya. Tawanya kecil, hampir tak terdengar, tapi aku tahu dia senang.

Karena akukah? Jika iya, aku pun akan ikut senang.

Apakah aku menyukai Sai? Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Ah, apa peduliku. Saat ini, inilah yang lebih penting.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Rintik-rintik gerimis kembali turun ke bumi di saat aku dan Sai duduk bersebelahan di bangku taman. Selama beberapa menit, kami tidak berbicara, hanya diam menatap ke depan.

"Hujan..." kataku sambil menengadahkan tanganku.

"Lebih baik kita pulang," ajak Sai.

Aku mengangguk sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Dingin?" tanya Sai.

"Iya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan sesuatu yang hangat di dekat sini? Ada restoran yang enak di dekat sini. Ayo!" Sai meraih tanganku dan menarikku.

"Ah, tunggu!" kataku sambil mengambil payung merah yang hampir terlupakan itu. Mungkin akan kukembalikan nanti.

Aku melirik Sai, sepertinya dia sudah lupa dengan payung ini. Bagaimanapun juga, kejadiannya hampir setengah tahun yang lalu. Wajar saja jika dia lupa.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan, kami sampai di sebuah restoran yang bernama _Autumn Damask_. Sepertinya nama itu terasa familiar di telingaku.

"Ayo masuk."

"Ya." Aku mengikuti Sai dan seperti biasa Sai pasti mengambil tempat di pojok dekat jendela. Tempat itu lumayan sepi. Untunglah.

Beberapa saat kemudian pelayan datang dan kami pun memesan.

Tidak ada hal yang istimewa saat itu. Selain mungkin alunan biola yang mengalun indah, wangi masakan yang menguar hangat, dan rangkaian bunga mawar yang berada dalam vas besar di sudut-sudut restoran. Bahkan di meja kami pun ada. Rasanya seperti nostalgia.

Aku melirik bunga yang berada di mejaku. Ada satu bunga yang begitu familiar bagiku.

"Ini bunga apa?" kataku sambil menunjuk salah satu bunga.

"Oleander," jawab Sai.

"Oh," aku lantas ingat bahwa bunga itu pernah kulihat dalam lukisan yang diberikan Sai untukku.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat ini? Aku kok tidak tahu?"

"Ini restoran baru. Lagi pula, untuk apa kau pergi seorang diri ke tempat ini?" jawab Sai.

Kata-katanya seolah-olah mengatakan aku tidak pernah pergi ke restoran saja. Oke, aku tidak pernah pergi ke restoran mana pun, lantas kenapa? Oh iya, aku pernah pergi satu kali, itu pun bersama Sai. _R2_, itulah nama restoran yang kukunjungi bersama Sai.

.

.

Masakannya enak! Sama enaknya dengan restoran yang terakhir kali kami datangi. Badanku langsung terasa hangat. Jika dipikir-pikir, restoran ini juga bernuansa hangat dan juga tua. Itu terlihat dari dindingnya yang berupa kumpulan batu bata yang berwarna cokelat kehitaman. Lantai marmernya terlihat mengilat walau warnanya hitam pekat. Satu-satunya yang berwarna putih di sini hanyalah pianonya. Ada seorang pria yang sedang memainkannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tapi rambutnya yang berwarna hitam diikat satu. Entah kenapa aku mengenalnya.

"Kenapa kau melihat Kak Itachi seperti itu?" tanya Sai.

Aku kaget. "Itu Kak Itachi? Kakakmu kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Sai mengangguk. "Sepertinya sedang kencan."

"Kencan? Tapi untuk apa bermain piano?" tanyaku heran.

"Yah, untuk merayu gadisnya tentu saja," jawab Sai sambil memandang seseorang. Aku mengikuti arah pandangannya. Ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di sana. Rambutnya di ikat satu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi siapa pun itu, dia pasti sangat cantik, mengingat dia telah memenangkan hati Uchiha Itachi, Sang Pangeran Kampus.

"Itu siapa?"

"Dei-_nee-san_. Tunangan Kak Itachi," jawab Sai sambil menyeruput tehnya.

"Tunangan? Wow, hebat!" decakku kagum.

"Yeah... aku iri padanya."

"Soal apa?" tanyaku.

"Tunangan. Kenyataannya, dia mencintai tunangannya," jawab Sai.

Apa maksudnya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sepertinya sudah saatnya kita pulang," kata Sai pada akhirnya. Setelah masalah tunangan disebut-sebut, tak sekali pun Sai berbicara lagi. Kenapa ya?

Kami lantas keluar restoran tanpa menghampiri meja Kak Itachi. Aku pikir Sai seharusnya memberi salam pada kakaknya, tapi dia hanya menggeleng. Mungkin kami akan mengganggunya ya?

Kami berjalan beriringan. Langit masih gelap di atas sana. Apa mungkin hujan akan turun lagi?

Tangan kiriku menggenggam erat payung milik Sai. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati kapan aku bisa mengembalikan ini pada Sai. Jika semakin lama aku terdiam, mungkin aku tidak akan mempunyai keberanian lagi untuk mengembalikannya.

"Ehm... Sai..."

"Ya?" kata Sai tanpa menoleh.

"Kau ingat saat meminjamkanku sebuah payung?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kapan?"

Dia tidak ingat. Pasti dia tidak ingat.

Aku berhenti sambil menunjukkan payung itu. "Ini. Payung ini pernah kau pinjamkan saat hari di mana hujan sangat lebat. Apa kau ingat?"

"Oh, payung itu. Kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Sai sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk, "Maaf karena baru bisa mengembalikannya sekarang. Terima kasih ya. Ini..."

"Ini untukmu," kata Sai mendorong payung yang kupegang ke arahku.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kan payungmu!" kataku bersikeras.

"Tidak. Ini untukmu, lagipula, aku tidak suka warna merah," jawab Sai.

"Ha?" aku melongo. Rintik hujan mulai turun lagi tapi tidak kupedulikan. "Kalau tidak suka, kenapa juga kau memilih payung ini?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena kau cocok memakai warna merah," jawab Sai dengan nada tenang. Air hujan mengalir pelan dari dahinya lalu turun ke bawah.

Aku tambah melongo mendengarnya, "Jadi maksudmu, kau sengaja memilih warna merah karena aku?"

Sai tersenyum, aku anggap itu iya.

"Lalu inisial ini? S dari Sai kan?" kataku sambil menunjuk inisial itu.

"S dari Sakura. Aku menulisnya dengan tinta hitam, bagus kan?," kata Sai sambil mengambil payung dan membukanya, membuat kami terlindung dari rintik hujan.

"Jadi payung ini untukku?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Sejak awal ini memang untukmu," jawabnya dengan tegas.

Oke, ini benar-benar sulit kupercaya. Jadi selama setengah tahun ini aku melakukan hal yang sia-sia? Aku pusing dan bingung karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku mengembalikan payung yang dari awal memang untukku ini?

Haha. Bodoh sekali aku... seharusnya aku mengembalikannya sejak dulu. Bodoh...

"Ayo, jalan," ajak Sai.

"Iya..." jawabku.

Terserahlah. Aku memang bodoh.

"Hei, Sai! Aku jadi ingin makan bakpau daging. Yang masih hangat. Kita pergi ke sana dulu ya, sebelum pulang?"

"Kau masih mau makan lagi?"

"Habis dingin sekali sih! Aku kan jadi cepat lapar!"

"Dasar perut karet!"

"Hei!"

Payung merah ini untukku.

Bolehkah aku sedikit percaya bahwa kau juga memiliki perasaan khusus padaku? Rasanya aku tidak akan sanggup bertanya hal seperti itu padamu. Jadi, mungkin aku akan menyimpannya dalam hati saja.

Hei, Sai... apa kau menyukaiku?

Jawab _ya_, dan aku akan sangat senang mendengarnya.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

* * *

A/N

Aw! Udah lama banget gak update nhe fic! Adakah yang masih menanti?

Ehehehe... maaf ya...

Menurut Luna, Sakura cocok dengan warna merah, menurut _minna _gimana?

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang nama restoran yang _Autumn Damasks_ itu adalah nama jenis mawar hasil persilangan antara mawar Gallica dengan _Rosa moschata _yang berbunga sekali di musim gugur.

Luna bikin Deidara jadi cewe di sini. Itadei Cuma numpang lewat doang kok! Gak bakalan muncul lagi. Tapi orang yang berhubungan dengan deidara bakalan muncul di chap depan.

Nah, terakhir Luna mohon ripiu ya!


	6. Ups! Sial!

**Sebelumnya, Luna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang update-annya lama banget ini :**

**Zoroute, vvvv, Thia Shirayuki, Yuki Tsukushi, Risuki Taka, Chibiballon, Kim Geun Hyun,**

**ZephyrAmfoter,Violet7Orange, Midori Kumiko, Kanaya hamazaki, **

**CheshireGrel'Len'1297, Just Ana, Uci, Sakura_chaNoRuffie_chan, Putri Kecil Kuw.**

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak (^o^)**

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Gajeness, Anehness dan … ness lainnya…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 6: Ups! Sial!

.

Sakura's POV

Sai lagi-lagi tidak masuk sekolah. Maksudku, saat keesokan paginya aku berangkat ke sekolah, aku tidak menemukannya. Sampai bel masuk berbunyi, dia tidak kunjung datang.

Aku bingung. Ada apa sih? Kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah?

Bukannya kemarin dia benar-benar sudah kembali? Lalu kenapa hari ini dia tidak sekolah?

Aku memainkan hape di tanganku, menimbang-nimbang apakah aku harus meneleponnya atau tidak.

Telepon.

Tidak.

Telepon.

Tidak.

Telepon.

Tid-

"Ah! Telepon saja! Susah amat sih?" gerutuku gusar sendiri. Aku memencet tombol biru dan gugup sendiri menunggu jawaban dari seberang telepon.

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah sesaat lagi..._

Dahiku seketika mengerut, "Kok gak aktif sih?"

"Apanya yang gak aktif?"

Aku menoleh dan langsung mengernyit kesal, "Otakmu tuh yang gak aktif! Makanya jadi bego permanen!"

"Dih! Dia marah..." cibir Naruto.

"Sudahlah, Naruto-_kun_..." kata Hinata di sampingnya. Dia melirikku, "Kau tidak pulang, Sakura-_chan?_?"

"Eh? Pulang?" beoku hingga terlihat tolol.

"Nah, siapa yang bodoh nih, sekarang?" ejek Naruto. Geeezzz! Lama-lama dia makin mirip dengan Sai, deh.

"Iya, ada rapat guru. Makanya kita bisa pulang cepat," jelas Hinata.

"Ooowww..."

"Oooohhh..." Naruto ikut meng-o sambil mengerling jahil ke arahku dan sontak aku langsung menjitak kepalanya.

"Aduuhh..."

"Makanya jangan membuatku marah!" kataku sambil membereskan bukuku. "Kalian duluan saja, aku mau mampir ke perpustakaan sebentar."

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya, Sakura-_chan_!" kata Hinata.

"Jangan bermimpi bertemu Sai di perpus lagi ya, Sakuraa!" seru Naruto yang langsung lari meninggalkan Hinata.

"Woooooiiii!" teriakku dengan suara menggelegar. Dasar thu anak! Apa dia memang diciptakan untuk jadi sansak tinjuku kali ya?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku duduk di sudut perpustakaan yang lumayan sepi. Entah mengapa aku merasa malas untuk pulang sekolah. Apa karena aku berpikir kalau mungkin saja, ya, mungkin saja, Sai hanya terlambat masuk sehingga dia akan datang di jam pelajaran berikutnya.

Haaaa... aku ingin bertemu dia.

Kenangan kemarin berputar erat dan membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Bahkan Sasuke pun tak bisa membuatku sesenang ini. Apa karena aku memang tak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke? Dan apa karena Sai begitu mudah digapai?

Aku membuka buku tentang bunga dengan malas.

Ah! Aku dapat satu lagi nama bunga di lukisan Sai.

Bunga yang berada paling ujung adalah bunga mawar jenis _Uchiyamana_ yang berasal dari Jepang. Duh, mawar aja ada jenisnya, padahal sama-sama mawar. Ribet banget sih!

Sekilas ini mirip dengan nama keluarga Sai ya?

Hihihi...

Aku menoleh ke jendela di sampingku. Sedetik berikutnya aku menghela nafas, "Hei, Sai. Kenapa lagi-lagi kau tidak muncul di depanku? Apa yang kemarin itu hanya ilusi juga?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sampai bel terakhir berbunyi, Sai tidak masuk juga.

Aku menyerah dan pulang, merasa sia-sia menunggunya. Dan saat keluar, tiba-tiba gerimis menerpa bumi, membawa hawa dingin yang kukenal.

Aku tersenyum. Untung aku membawa payung.

Kemudian aku membuka payung merah pemberian Sai dan melangkah mantap, menyambut gerimis dan mungkin pelangi yang masih bersembunyi malu di balik awan.

Aahh... alangkah menyenangkannya jika aku bisa melihat pelangi di tempat di mana aku bisa menikmati hujan tanpa kedinginan ataupun kesepian.

Pemikiran yang konyol, kurasa.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Nih, soalnya!" kataku sambil memberikan pada Sasori, kakakku. "Kok tumben pulang? Biasanya juga diem di kost-an."

Sasori menoleh dengan tampang ngantuk, "Ehm... emangnya gak boleh pulang ke rumah sendiri?"

Ck! Terima kasihnya manaaa? Batinku kesal. Udah capek-capek pergi ke tempat _fotocopy_, kasih upah kek?

Aku menjulurkan tanganku, "Upahnya mana?"

"Gak ada," jawabnya polos. "Ama saudara sendiri kok perhitungan sih? Lagian cuma _fotocopy _dua lembar doang kok!"

"Ck! Dasar mahasiswa kereee!" ejekku kesal.

"Gak apa. Yang penting masih muda dan manis," jawab Sasori narsis.

Entah kenapa kakiku jadi kesemutan. Kesemutan pengen nyepak orang.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Bosen banget!" gerutuku kesal. Kulirik jendela kamarku, dapat kulihat rintik hujan telah berhenti sepenuhnya.

Aku mengusap perutku yang mulai terasa lapar.

"Haaa... pengen ngemil nih..." kataku sambil bangun dari tempat tidur. "Beli sesuatu ah, di luar!"

Aku mengambil jaketku dan keluar. Tiba-tiba saja aku melirik sepatu hak tinggi yang berada di loker sepatu di sampingku.

Sepertinya sesekali memakainya, gak buruk juga deh. Lagian kan jarang-jarang pakai sepatu kayak begini.

Kemudian aku membuka pintu dan keluar, menghirup aroma tanah sehabis hujan. Tapi sayang, tidak ada pelangi yang tercipta di langit. Hanya ada langit biru dan awan putih yang memudar.

Ada sedikit harapan terkembang di hatiku. Mungkin, mungkin saja, sebuah kebetulan datang kembali ke hadapanku dan membawa aku dan juga Sai dalam sebuah pertemuan.

Yah... aku ingin bertemu dengan Sai.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Hoo... Sakura ya?"

"Hai, Chouji! Jaga toko nie ceritanya?" sapaku ramah pada teman sekelasku yang bertubuh gen- ehm... berisi itu.

"Ya, begitulah," jawab Chouji sambil makan keripik kentang. Duuh... kayaknya enak banget kunyahannya.

"Chouji, aku beli bakpao daginya dong!"

"Habis!"

"Hah? Kok bisa?" protesku.

"Ya, bisa aja," ujar Chouji tenang sambil membuka bungkus keripik kentangnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku beli puding cokelat aja, deh!" kataku lagi.

"Habis juga!"

Aku mulai kesal, "Beli donat aja!"

"Gak jual donat di sini!"

"Kalau begitu aku beli puding susu!"

"Habis!"

"Cokelat batangan?"

"Habis!"

"Keripik kentang aja deh!" seruku lantang nan kesal.

"Tinggal lagi satu dan itu punyaku!" kata Chouji sambil memeluk bungkus keripik kentang itu.

Dahiku mengedut, "Wooiii! Niat jualan gak sih?"

"Gak juga," jawab Chouji polos yang menurutku bodoh.

Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal, tak menyadari kalau aku sedang memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Lalu aku menatap Chouji nyalang dan bertekad dalam hati kalau aku tidak akan pulang dengan tangan kosong.

"Kesiniin gak thu keripik!"

Chouji melangkah mundur kayanya mulai takut. Sementara aku mulai memamerkan tinjuku. Jangan salah, lawan segede apapun gak ada yang bisa ngalahin tinjuku.

Ha! Apa dia mau dibuat terbang ke langit sekarang juga?

"Enggakk!" teriak Chouji takut-takut-berani layaknya seorang perempuan yang diganggu preman. Dan sebelnya, preman itu aku!

"Gak usah lebay kaya gitu deh! Sini!" kataku lantang. Aku menjulurkan tanganku dengan raut muka yang kupasang seseram mungkin.

"Tolong... jangan ambil ini..." Chouji mulai tersudut dan menangis.

Orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa pasti mengira aku sedang memperkaos Chouji. Gile aje! Standarku ini di atas rata-rata tahu! Mana mungkin aku tertarik dengan gelontongan lemak berjalan itu?

"Kemari'in gak?" tanyaku lagi. Sumpah deh, il-fil banget ngeliat pose Chouji sekarang. Entah mengapa aku udah gak nafsu lagi ama entu keripik kentang yang udah diremes habis layaknya _teddy bear_.

"Kalian lagi ngapain sih?" celetuk orang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh, "Eh, Shikamaru?"

"Shikaa! Tolong aku!" teriak Chouji di belakangku.

Dahi Shika mengerut, "Kau berselingkuh dengan Chouji ya?"

_What the Hell?_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Akhirnya setelah salah paham gak jelas itu berakhir, aku pun pulang dengan tangan kosong. Yap, tangan kosong.

Mana mau aku keripik kentang yang udah remek kaya pasir itu?

Sumpah deh, ya, aku gak bakalan mau lagi pergi ke toko itu. Bikin empet dan makan hati aja!

"Aduh!"

Aku memegang kakiku yang terasa sakit. Sepertinya memang gak bagus memakai sepatu hak tinggi lama-lama.

Aku pun berjongkok sambil mengurut kakiku. Sial banget sih hari ini!

Aku menyabarkan diriku, lagipula, sebentar lagi aku juga akan sampai di rumah. Lalu aku berjalan pelan sambil sesekali meringis pelan. Yang jelas, aku gak akan pernah memakai sepatu macam ini lagi. Gak enak banget coy!

Ternyata yang namanya kesialan itu kalau gak datang berturut-turut bukan sial namanya.

Saat aku ingin membuka pintu gerbang rumahku, aku menyadari satu hal. Pintunya digembok! Dan parahnya lagi, aku tidak membawa kunci rumah!

Tahu gak yang lebih parah?

Ternyata selain aku gak membawa kunci rumah, aku juga tidak membawa tas yang di dalamnya ada dompet yang berisi uangku. Aku bersyukur dalam hati karena tadi aku tak sempat belanja apapun. Mau aku bayar pakai apa nanti? Gigi?

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, aku juga lupa membawa _handphone_.

Aku pun langsung berakting bak Tarzan salah tempat. Aku berteriak-teriak memanggil orang rumah. Tapi parah! Baik Ibu atau kakakku ataupun monyet hutan pun gak ada yang nongol.

"Mungkin lebih baik aku pergi ke rumah Hinata," gumamku lemah.

Aku pun memulai perjalanan yang menyiksa itu, menyeret kakiku yang terasa sakit dan mulai membiru. Jangan-jangan keseleo?

Duh... kalau bukan karena habis hujan sehingga jalanan jadi becek gak karuan, aku pasti sudah meniru para ayam jalanan alias nyekerrr!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku mengurut sekali lagi kaki kananku yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Walaupun aku sudah biasa merasakan sakit seperti ini karena aku ikut karate, tapi tetap saja yang namanya sakit ya, sakit!

"Sakit... aduuhh..."

_Plok!_

_Duak!_

Bisa nebak dua suara itu?

Suara pertama adalah suara mangga yang jatuh akibat di ketapel seseorang. Dan suara kedua adalah bunyi indah yang terhasilkan dari benturan antara mangga yang belum matang sepenuhnya dan batok kepala seorang gadis berwarna _pink_ alias AKU!

"Wadaowww!" teriakku kencang sambil memegang kepalaku. "Siapa tuh yang cari gara-gara?"

Aku berdiri dan langsung celingukan mencari tersangka. Lalu muncullah pria jabrik berambut _orange_ yang memakai anting di seluruh wajahnya, bahkan di hidungnya. Entah karena dia menyadari kalau dia reinkarnasi dari seekor sapi atau karena itu tujuan hidupnya, yang jelas aku tidak tahu.

"Gak apa-apa kan?" ujar pria itu khawatir.

Aku jadi merasa tak enak, lagipula, gak sakit-sakit amat kok! "Iya, cuma-"

"Syukur deh gak bonyok!" kata pria itu sambil mengelus buah mangga sialan itu. Oh, jadi yang dia khawatirin itu buah mangganya? Che! Jadi aku gak lebih berharga dari sebuah mangga yang bahkan belum mateng?

"Kamu ya, yang ngelempar mangga tadi?" tudingku kesal.

"Enggak," ujarnya sambil menggeleng. "Saya cuma ngetapel mangganya biar jatuh aja kok!"

"Sama aja dodol! Gara-gara itu aku jadi benjol nih!" protesku kesal sambil menunjuk kepalaku.

"Cuma mangga aja kok sewot sih? Dulu saya malah pernah kejatuhan kelapa. Gak sakit-sakit ama tuh!"

"Gak sakit?" tanyaku bingung plus heran.

"Iya, soalnya saya udah langsung pingsan, jadi gak ngerasain apa-apa."

Seketika aku bingung mau berkomentar apa.

"PEEEINNN! Mangga buat rujaknya maaannaaaa?" teriak orang dari balik tembok.

Tubuh pria bernama Pein itu mengejang, "Iya Konan Sayang! Ini aku bawain sekarang juga!" Pein bergidik sejenak, "Brr! Kalau aku tahu Konan bisa seserem ini pas hamil, waktu dulu pasti aku gak bakalan pernah nafsu buat bikin anak!"

Aku hanya melongo melihat saat Pein pergi sambil saling teriak-teriakan sama istrinya yang bernama Konan itu.

Aku menggeleng kepala seraya melanjutkan perjalananku, "Aneh. Gak jelas. Gak penting. Gak guna," aku melirik ke kakiku, "ugh... gak sakiiitt..."

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berjalan pelan dan amat pelan sambil menghindari kubangan air yang banyak terdapat di depanku.

"Ini jalan apa gigi sih? Kok banyak banget yang berlubang?" gerutuku kesal.

Baru saja aku melewati satu genangan air yang lumayan besar, sebuah mobil melintas. Pasti kalian tahu yang terjadi selanjutnya kan?

_Brussshhh!_

Layaknya semprotan bertenaga super, genangan air itu muncrat ke tubuhku, dan entah demdam apa kubangan itu sama aku, air yang muncrat ke arahku tak menyisakan sedikit pun sudut kering di tubuhku.

Yang jelas aku basah kunyup luar dalem.

Aku lantas mengusap wajahku dan bersyukur dalam hati karena air itu tak sempat masuk ke mulutku. Najis tralala trilili deh!

Aku menoleh memandang mobil yang menyebabkanku jadi mandi kubangan di jalan raya itu. Mobil itu berhenti dan berjalan mundur, lalu berhenti tepat di sampingku.

Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin menendang mobil itu, tapi apa daya, kakiku terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan. Pakai jalan aja susah, apalagi nyepak mobil yang lebih keras dari manusia, bisa langsung patah tuh kaki!

Tapi... aku kok rasanya kenal dengan mobil ini ya?

Beberapa detik kemudian, pemiliknya keluar. Sesaat sebelum aku siap memberikannya omelan-omelan kasar, lidahku lantas terasa kelu saat menatap wajah orang itu.

Dia...

"Sai?"

Dia tersenyum, "Kenapa kau mandi di jalanan, Sakura?"

Ternyata dia tidak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan! "Kau pikir gara-gara siapa hah?" geramku kesal. Aku mendekat ke arahnya dan seketika langsung meringis.

"Kenapa?"

"Kakiku sakit," jawabku pelan.

Sai langsung berjongkok di depanku dan memeriksa kakiku. "Terkilir. Dasar, kaki badak seperti ini malah pakai sepatu hak tinggi."

Aku lantas menepuk bahunya keras, "Diem deh!"

"Aku antar pulang ya?" tanya Sai setelah berdiri dan memandangku.

"Enggak usah! Aku gak bisa pulang," jawabku memalingkan mukaku yang merona.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau pergi ke rumahku?"

Mataku langsung terbelalak, "EH?"

Sai mendekat ke arahku, tangannya menggapai punggung dan kakiku. Dia menggendongku!

Sial! Mukaku pasti merah sekali saat ini. "Sai, apa yang-"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja..."

Aku hanya terdiam menurutinya. Hatiku menghangat dan aku membiarkan mukaku terus dan terus merona merah. Perasaanku berbunga-bunga saat merasakan kehangatan Sai.

Sai... dia baik sekali sih...

Aku suka saat dia tidak bertanya apapun dan langsung menolongku. Tapi yang lebih kusukai adalah kenyataan bahwa dialah yang menolongku saat aku kesulitan. Rasanya... lebih... lebih menyenangkan saat mengetahuinya.

Aku tersenyum kecil sambil menunduk.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau bau sekali..." ujar Sai pelan.

Mataku langsung melotot. Sepertinya Sai memang dan akan selalu terlihat menyebalkan!

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berendam di bak air hangat di kamar mandi milik Sai.

Rumah Sai sangat besar dan mewah. Yah, dia kan keturunan Uchiha. Tapi... terasa sepi. Hanya ada yang pelayan yang berjalan hilir mudik dalam diam.

Rasanya canggung sekali. Sangat canggung saat aku masuk ke kamar Sai. Tapi... kamar Sai itu aneh.

Kamar itu tidak mempunyai aura kepemilikan. Aku tidak melihat barang-barang pribadi milik Sai.

Hanya tembok bercat putih, tempat tidur, dan lemari. Hanya itu, tak kurang tak lebih. Kamar seluas ini, kenapa terasa begitu kosong? Apa karena Sai baru pindah?

Aku menggeleng.

Tidak. Dia sudah punya banyak waktu sejak dulu untuk mendekorasi kamarnya. Tapi kenapa ya, kira-kira?

Sai juga sedikit aneh. Biasanya kan dia selalu tersenyum setiap saat, walau senyumnya menyebalkan.

Tapi saat ini, dia hanya sesekali tersenyum. Apa dia... ada masalah ya? Apa karena itu dia tidak sekolah tadi?

Aku bangkit dari bak itu dan mulai mengeringkan tubuhku. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi itu, aku menemukan pakaian kering di sana. Yaitu sebuah terusan berwarna merah pekat dengan legging hitam. Aku tersenyum saat itu juga. Pakaian ini pasti dipilih oleh Sai sendiri.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sai?" Aku melongokkan kepalaku dari pintu kamar mandi.

"Ya?"

Aku lantas keluar malu-malu, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apanya?" tanyanya polos.

Aku mengerucut kesal, "Bukan apa-apa!"

Dasar! Dia memang tidak peka!

"Duduklah di sini," kata Sai menepuk ranjangnya, "aku mau mengobati kakimu."

Dengan tertatih-tatih, aku melangkah ke ranjang itu dan duduk di sana. Aku tersenyum kaku. Berduaan seperti ini selalu membuatku susah bernafas. Apalagi saat tangan dingin Sai menyentuh kulit kakiku.

Badanku lantas mengejang saat itu juga. Aku merasa sensasi aneh menerpa hatiku saat itu juga. Gugup, canggung, dan senang.

Sai memijit kakiku dalam diam, membuat keadaan semakin terasa kaku.

"Ehm, Sai. Kau sendirian di sini?"

"Ya," jawab Sai.

"Eh, terus saudaramu bagaimana?" tanyaku kaget. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Sasuke ya? Kenapa aku bisa begitu mudah melupakan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini?

"Kak Itachi dan Sasuke tinggal di rumah inti. Aku tidak terlalu suka tinggal di sana."

"Kenapa?"

"Hanya merasa asing saja," jawab Sai. Dia menatapku lalu melanjutkan perkataanya, "Dari awal, dari aku kecil, aku tidak pernah tinggal di sana."

"Eh?"

Sai tersenyum, "Dari kecil aku tinggal dengan Pamanku. Paman Danzo. Mungkin karena itulah aku jadi merasa canggung jika tiba-tiba harus tinggal di sana. Karena itulah aku memilih tinggal sendiri di sini."

"Lalu apa keluargamu mengizinkanmu? Apa mereka tidak rindu padamu?" tanyaku lagi. Perasaanku mulai terasa tak enak saat memikirkan perasaan Sai.

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah bertanya."

"Kalian para Uchiha, sama saja," kataku menghela nafas.

Sai hanya diam. Lalu dia membebat kakiku dengan perban. "Jangan pakai sepatu hak tinggi itu lagi," ujar Sai.

Sebenarnya aku masih ingin menanyakan tentang keluarganya, tapi jika itu hanya membuat Sai sedih, aku tidak akan bertanya apapun.

"Tapi orang bilang, wanita akan lebih terlihat cantik jika memakai hak tinggi," balasku.

"Kau sudah cantik tanpa memakai hak tinggi. Jangan buat aku cemas lagi..." kata Sai sambil menatap mataku.

Aku gelagapan, malu, sangat malu. Wajahku memerah dan semakin memerah kala tangan Sai menyentuh pipiku.

Aku menatap Sai, "Sai...?"

Dia pun mendekatkan wajahnya sementara aku menutup mataku. Entah karena apa, insting mungkin?

Beberapa detik kemudian, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang dingin menyentuh bibirku, menekannya lembut.

Jantungku bertalu-talu saat itu juga, dan itu semua karena Sai. Karena sentuhannya.

Aku pun mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya sambil mendekatkan wajahku kepadanya.

Sai memiringkan wajahnya, memperdalam ciuman kami. Sensasi ini membuatku senang, dan merasa ingin lebih. Sentuhan ini menggelitik seluruh inci di tubuhku, membuatku terbang dan melambung tinggi.

Sai mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggangku sementara tangannya yang lain menarik bagian belakang kepalaku agar semakin mendekat.

Kami berpagutan entah berapa lama, tapi satu hal yang pasti. Ini ciuman pertama kami sebagai sepasang kekasih. Ini ciuman pertama kami, di mana aku membalasnya dengan sepenuh hati.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Tapi entah mengapa aku mendapat sebuah firasat. Firasat yang tidak menyenangkan. Yang menyerukan bahwa mungkin di saat aku berpikir telah memiliki sesuatu, di saat bersamaan aku bisa saja kehilangan hal itu.

Dan satu hal lagi, bahwa hari ini belum benar-benar berakhir. Bahwa mungkin saja, semua hal menyenangkan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama.

Aku takut sekali.

Entahlah, aku takut saat memikirkan Sai yang terasa begitu berbeda hari ini. Aku takut ini hanya ilusi dan besoknya aku tidak melihatnya lagi.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

* * *

a/n

karena lama di update kok ceritanya malah jadi aneh ya? Akhir-akhir ini jari luna susah untuk mengetik apa yang ada di otak luna ini. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Tapi luna ingin fokus ke fic yang bentar lagi tamat. Kaya fic yang satu ini.

Terakhir kali, Luna mohon ripiu-nya dong!


	7. Ups! Maaf!

**Sebelumnya, Luna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang update-annya lama banget ini :**

**violet7orange, Uchiha Eky-chan, Sakura-chaNoRuffie-chan, ZephyrAmfoter, **

**Yuki Tsukushi, kaoru shibuya, zoroutecchi, Thia Nokoru, Kim Geun Hyun, **

**chibiballon, Risuki Taka, CheshireGrel'Len'1297**

.

**Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak (o)**

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 7: Ups! Maaf!

.

Sakura's POV

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya tentang definisi sesungguhnya dari kata 'bodoh', percayalah, aku sangat tahu arti kata itu.

Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, _jangan tanya_ hal itu padaku saat ini. Kau punya waktu yang lain selain saat ini, detik ini, karena jika kau bertanya sekarang, maka jangan salahkan aku jika esoknya kau berbaring di rumah sakit, dengan tulang rusuk dan tanganmu patah berserakan.

Percayalah, aku bisa melakukannya bahkan dengan mata tertutup.

"Wah, aku senang sekali bisa makan bersama seperti ini!" ujar gadis di samping Sai. Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum palsu menanggapinya. "Benar kan, Sasuke! Kau juga pasti senang!"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari piring di depannya. Dia duduk di sampingku, sementara Sai duduk berhadapan denganku.

Aku menusuk-nusuk makananku sambil membayangkan gadis yang duduk di samping Sai itu. Nikmat rasanya saat menusuk daging itu.

"Oh, Sakura?" tanya Ino. Ya, gadis itu bernama Ino Yamanaka, adik dari tunangan Kak Itachi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku rasa hubungan kami ke depan tidak akan berjalan mulus. Melihatnya saja membuatku kesal, apalagi mendengar suaranya?

"Ya?" jawabku sambil tersenyum, padahal dadaku sudah meletup-letup marah.

Sungguh aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa satu hari ini aku akan mengalami kejadian yang jungkir balik seperti ini.

"Kau satu sekolah dengan Sai dan Sasuke kan? Bagaimana mereka di sekolah?" tanya Ino.

"Yah... biasa saja," jawabku dengan nada malas.

"Begitu ya?" Ino langsung menggamit tangan Sai dan duduk mendekat ke arahnya, "Sai gak pernah berubah ya?"

Sesaat kemudian, suara mereka semua terasa semakin menjauh dan mulai tak terdengar. Sementara itu, adegan mesra di depanku malah terasa dekat dan nyata, juga menusuk. Seperti film bisu yang diulang-ulang, membuatku sakit dan terluka. Lalu perkataan itu pun terulang-ulang di benakku.

"_Hai! Aku Ino Yamanaka, tunangan Sai!"_

Berulang lagi dan lagi, dengan latar Sai dan Ino yang berdekatan. Aku tidak merasakan sekitarku, aku bahkan tidak merasa senang saat mengetahui kenyataan kalau Sasuke berada di dekatku.

Semuanya terlupakan. Semuanya terasa kabur.

Hanya satu yang pasti.

Laki-laki di hadapanku ini, benarkah sedang tersenyum? Untukku kah? Atau untuk Ino?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Semua ini berawal saat siang mulai terasa terkaburkan oleh senja dan hujan di luar sana tak lagi memukul tanah. Saat diam merayapi keadaan kami berdua dan saat rasa canggung dan akung melayang-layang ringan di sekitar kami.

Semua itu karena kami belum pernah sedekat ini, belum pernah seintim ini.

Sai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam membisu, sama sekali tak punya kekuatan untuk berpaling melihat Sai. Apakah dia sudah tertidur? Atau dia hanya tersenyum jahil karena berhasil membuatku malu dan... berdegup kencang.

Aku memegang dadaku sekilas, kupikir, seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa berdekatan dengannya, kupikir, aku sudah terbiasa merona merah di depannya, kupikir aku sudah terbiasa tak bisa bernafas dengan lancar saat disentuh olehnya.

Tapi nyatanya, walau waktu berlalu, aku _tak pernah_ terbiasa.

Apa ini namanya jatuh cinta? Apa saat waktu demi waktu berlalu, semua rasa tak biasa ini akan menjadi biasa? Dan apakah saat kami sudah melewati hari nanti, perasaan ini akan semakin memudar?

Aku sedih memikirkannya, tapi aku lebih sedih saat memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sai padaku. Apa dia menyukaiku?

Jika dia tidak menyukaiku, lantas apa arti ciuman itu? Apa hanya main-main?

Setetes air mata mengalir turun dan jatuh di telapak tanganku. Aku mengusap pipiku perlahan.

Tidak mengerti, mengapa cinta bisa membuatku lemah dan cengeng? Aku benci itu!

"Sakura?" aku merasa beban di pundakku menghilang dan aku langsung berpaling.

"Sai..."

"Kau kenapa? Kakimu masih sakit?" tanyanya sambil menoleh ke arah kakiku.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Sedikit."

"Kau... mau pulang?"

_Tidak_... "Iya, aku rasa... memang seharusnya aku pulang sekarang?"

Sai berdiri di hadapanku, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Kau bisa jalan?"

"Bisa..." jawabku menunduk. Tapi hatiku merajuk, meminta agar aku lebih dekat dengan Sai, meminta agar tangannya itu menggendongku lagi, mendekatkanku ke arahnya agar aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Sepertinya aku mulai aneh.

"Sakura?" panggil Sai.

Aku mendongak dan menatap Sai lekat. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padanya, menyukainya seperti ini, padahal seharusnya aku membencinya.

Apa yang dimiliki Sai sehingga aku bisa-bisanya menyukainya? Apa yang diperbuat Sai sehingga saat bersamanya aku selalu melupakan rasa sukaku pada Sasuke? Aku bahkan melupakan nama Sasuke di hatiku dan selalu menyebut nama Sai.

Apa ini? Mengapa begini?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Saat aku menuruni tangga, aku melihat seseorang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dan aku tak perlu berpikir jauh untuk menyadari siapa orang itu.

Dia Sasuke, orang yang perlahan-lahan mulai kulupakan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke?" ujar Sai yang membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Hn." Sasuke memandang Sai lalu memandangku dari atas ke bawah, "Kau kenapa?"

Sebelum aku sempat berkata, Sai sudah langsung menjawab, "Kakinya terkilir. Aku mau mengantarnya pulang. Ada apa kau ke sini?"

"Kak Itachi menyuruhku memberitahumu tentang-" Sasuke menoleh ke arahku dan aku langsung tersenyum gugup, "lebih baik kau biarkan Sakura duduk dulu, aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu."

Sai lantas memapahku dan mendudukkanku di sofa sementara ia dan Sasuke menjauh dariku, membicarakan suatu hal yang mungkin penting dan pribadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sai kembali dengan wajah datar -tanpa senyuman- khas keluarga Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya dengan wajah yang terlihat agak kesal.

Ada apa ya?

Sedetik kemudian bel rumah berbunyi dan aku bersumpah melihat bahu Sai mengejang karenanya. Apa bunyi bel barusan mengagetkannya? Pikirku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau melihat siapa yang datang," ujar Sasuke.

"Ya..." kata Sai parau dan tingkahnya terlihat seperti orang bingung.

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku, "Kakimu masih sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu," jawabku kaku. Aku bingung saat bersama Sasuke. Aku bingung harus mengatakan apa. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba perhatian seperti ini?

Aku penasaran, apa yang Sasuke pikirkan tentang aku. Karena dulu, aku selalu mengejar-ngejarnya, tapi sekarang aku malah berpacaran dengan saudara kembarnya. Terdengar munafikkah itu?

"Sasuke, tadi kau bicara apa dengan Sai?" tanyaku penasaran.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau memandangku, "Yah, nanti juga kau tahu, Sakura..."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bingung. Sasuke lantas berbalik dan mengusap pelan rambutku. Rona merah langsung tercipta di pipiku.

Tuhaaannn...! Aku guguuuuppp!

"Wah, kalian mesra sekali ya!" suara melengking perempuan terdengar di belakangku. Kami seketika menoleh ke belakang, untuk mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang tersenyum jahil ke arah kami berdua. Sai berada di belakang gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit kuterka.

Kenapa dia?

"Halo, Sasuke!" sapa gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Aw! Kau tetap dingin seperti itu," kata gadis itu sambil memegang tangan Sai, "eh, ini pacarmu ya? Wah, dia manis sekali! Ya kan, Sai?"

Sai hanya tersenyum, _hanya_ tersenyum! Tidak berkata apapun, tidak menyangkal sama sekali.

Dan semua itu membuatku kesal. Entah kehadiran gadis ini, kedekatannya dengan Sai, sikap Sai yang tidak merasa terganggu dengan gadis itu, dan senyumnya yang seolah-olah membenarkan semua tebakan gadis pirang itu.

"Hei! Siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno..." jawabku bingung, makin tak mengerti dengan situasi maupun ocehan gadis di depanku ini.

Dan aku bersumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, kalau aku rela untuk menjadi tuli hanya sesaat saja, beberapa detik ke depan, hanya untuk tak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gadis pirang itu selanjutnya.

"Hai! Aku Ino Yamanaka, tunangan Sai!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Seketika aku berpikir, mungkin kehilangan kesadaran saat ini juga dan terbangun keesokan paginya adalah hal terbaik yang harus kulakukan.

Nyatanya, aku tak pingsan. Badanku tetap berdiri tegak dan kupingku masih menangkap semua celotehan gadis itu, serta mataku masih dapat melihat jelas, bagaimana dekatnya Sai dengan tunangannya.

Aku tak bisa melukiskan betapa hancurnya hatiku.

Aku bertanya-tanya, bukankah seharusnya aku senang karena Sasuke berada di sampingku sambil menggenggam tanganku erat?

Bukankah seharusnya pipiku merona merah saat Sasuke berada di dekatku?

Dan kenapa, saat hatiku sudah melambung tinggi akan perasaanku pada Sai, sedetik kemudian harus jatuh terhempaskan oleh keberadaan Ino Yamanaka, tunangan Sai?

Curang.

Curang.

Ini tidak adil!

Tidak adil!

Aku memalingkan pandanganku, tidak mau melihat apapun lagi, seraya berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air mataku yang bersikeras untuk keluar.

Aku benci menjadi lemah.

Aku benci saat hanya aku sendiri saja yang menderita.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Makan malam neraka itu berakhir dengan... entahlah, aku tidak tahu bagi yang lainnya. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bertahan untuk tak terlihat lemah.

Aku berada di pekarangan belakang, mengutuk diriku sendiri kenapa tidak pulang saja. Kenapa masih bertahan di sini, kenapa Sai hanya diam tak menjelaskan apapun padaku, dan kenapa aku dan Sasuke harus bersama dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah..." jawabku galau dengan tangan menopang kepalaku. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku taman ini.

Taman ini terlihat indah, tapi hatiku serasa mati untuk meresapi keindahannya. Dan entah mengapa setiap melihat bunga-bunga yang bertebaran, hatiku kian berdenyut sakit.

Sakit.

Sakit.

Pedih.

Perih.

Aku menggigit bibirku keras, berusaha menahan isakanku.

Aku marah, kesal, bingung, dan terluka.

Sasuke meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, "Sakura..."

_Jangan panggil namaku... jangan buat aku lemah..._

"Ada apa sebenarnya ini?" suaraku semakin terdengar keras dan bergetar, "kenapa semuanya terasa mendadak? Aku bingung! Apa Sai sedang mempermainkanku? Tunangan? Kenapa dia tak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia sudah bertunangan? Lalu aku ini apa? Kenapa semua begitu cepat? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa? Kenapa-"

Kata-kataku tertelan dalam pelukan Sasuke. Air mataku mengalir deras bersamaan dengan isakan yang keluar dari mulutku. Hatiku sakit, sakit sekali saat Sai lebih memilih menemani tunangannya daripada menjelaskan arti semua ini padaku.

Dan semua itu semakin pedih saat semua perhatian Sai mendingin dan dia menjauh dariku, hanya untuk bersama gadis itu.

Apa aku tidak boleh tahu?

Apa aku tidak penting bagi Sai?

Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaanku?

Aku menyebut nama Sai di sela-sela isakanku, sementara Sasuke hanya diam sambil memelukku. Tak ada kata penghiburan, tak ada usapan menenangkan di punggungku, tak ada Sai di sisiku. Hanya ada Sasuke.

"Kenapa..." kataku dengan suara lirih dan pelan. Apa Sasuke mendengar perkataanku? "Kenapa... hanya aku yang terluka?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Selama beberapa menit yang terasa lama, akhirnya tangisanku terhenti juga. Setelah itu, hatiku terasa lebih lega, _plong_, dan mungkin sedikit malu.

Malu karena terlihat lemah di depan Sasuke.

Malu karena menangis kencang di pelukannya.

Malu saat mendapati bahwa kami begitu, begitu dekat saat ini.

Jika saja waktu berjalan mundur, aku pasti akan kegirangan saat mendapatkan perhatian seperti ini dari Sasuke. Tapi kini hatiku hanya diam tak merespon apapun akan sentuhan Sasuke.

Bukan Sasuke yang kuinginkan, tapi Sai.

Aku egois?

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk lalu menunduk, sambil menjauh sedikit dari Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam, sepertinya akan hujan lagi," ujar Sai.

"Ya..." suaraku terdengar serak dan kering. Aku bahkan kaget mendengar suaraku sendiri.

"Kita ke dapur, aku ambilkan kau air minum," kata Sasuke sambil menggamit tanganku pelan.

Bukannya aku tak merasakan apa-apa saat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Hatiku memang merasa hangat, tapi semua ini terasa berbeda, tak seperti dulu.

Aku mengutuk hatiku yang terasa serba salah. Mengapa aku selalu menyukai seseorang yang tak mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku?

"Aku mau pulang," kataku setelah menghabiskan air yang disodorkan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, aku antar kau pulang."

Aku hanya diam tak bergerak sambil menunduk. Keheningan menyambut kami berdua. Begitu terus hingga menit demi menit berlalu.

"Kau... ingin bertemu Sai?"

Aku mendongak, "Entahlah... apa tak apa-apa? Sai saat ini pasti bersama..." aku tidak ingin menyebut kata itu. Nama itu.

"Kutemani."

"Kau sudah tahu ini sejak awal kan?" tanyaku dengan nada pilu dan pelan.

Lama Sasuke menjawab, "Ya..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyaku lagi dengan nada kesal yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

"Aku rasa bukan aku yang harus menyampaikannya..."

"Tapi kau juga tahu bahwa Sai tidak akan mengatakannya padaku," kataku sendu. Sedetik kemudian amarahku pecah, "Kau senang kan, melihatku seperti orang bodoh? Menangis histeris tanpa tahu apa-apa sementara Sai malah berduaan dengan... dengan..."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Lalu aku harus apa? Apa aku punya hak untuk mengatakan padamu? Apa kau pikir aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu hal yang bisa membuatmu sedih? Asal kau-"

Sasuke menghentikan perkataannya, matanya menatap tajam ke mataku, sementara genggaman tangannya mulai terasa menyakitkan, "Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Tapi aku bisa apa? Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu! Kau pasti lebih percaya Sai dibanding aku!" kata Sasuke dengan nada yang terdengar seperti bentakan.

Aku merasa menciut dan takut, isakan kembali terdengar pelan, "Ma-maaf... ak-aku malah melampiaskannya kepadamu, Sasuke. Maafkan aku. Padahal kau tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini..."

Kilau terluka terpancar jelas di mata Sasuke dan seketika aku ingin sekali menarik perkataanku barusan. Perkataan yang menyakitinya.

"Maaf... maafkan aku," mohonku.

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Dia memelukku erat, sementara aku hanya diam, tak membalasnya.

Aku bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya ini? Kenapa... kenapa semuanya terasa aneh dan tak bisa kumengerti? Kenapa sikap semua orang begitu cepat berubah hari ini?

_Klontang!_

Aku mendengar bunyi benda jatuh di belakangku, seketika aku ingin berbalik dan melihatnya. Tapi tubuhku tak bisa bergerak karena Sasuke memelukku terlalu erat.

Aku menghela nafas, dan membiarkan Sasuke memelukku hanya untuk beberapa saat saja. Karena aku sangat ingin pulang sekarang.

Aku ingin pulang.

Aku ingin pergi dari tempat menyesakkan ini.

Oh... Tuhan... kenapa hari ini aku benar-benar sial?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sasuke menemaniku pergi ke kamar Sai setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku melirik Sasuke.

Hebat sekali, pikirku sarkastis. Aku berada di dekatnya, dipeluk olehnya, tapi aku sama sekali tak merasa apa-apa.

Tak ada debar kencang. Tak ada rona merah. Tak ada perasaan senang yang melambung tinggi.

Aku menghela nafas. Lagi dan lagi.

"Kau benar-benar ingin menemui Sai?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Tidak tahu..." jawabku pelan. Sebenarnya aku ingin melarikan diri dari tempat ini, tak kembali sehingga aku tak harus bertatap muka dengan Sai, tapi hatiku menjerit dengan keinginan yang berbeda.

Kami jarang bertemu, dan aku ingin sekali menatap wajahnya. Apalagi karena kehadiran orang yang tidak diharapkan, kami semakin menjauh.

Aku... ingin Sai menjelaskan semuanya dan jika bisa, aku ingin Sai memilih siapa yang dia ingin berada di sampingnya, walau aku takut kalau dia tidak memilihku.

Tapi... aku juga takut jika aku tak bertemu dengannya sekarang, besok kami tidak bertemu lagi. Aku... tidak ingin terpaku pada perasaan yang tidak jelas begini.

Aku tidak ingin menangis untuk hal yang sia-sia.

"Ayo, kita pergi, Sasuke. Sebentar saja, aku ingin bertemu Sai dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya," ujarku mantap.

"Hn."

Langkahku terasa kabur, yang kuingat hanyalah gagang pintu yang kuputar dan pemandangan kamar Sai yang begitu sepi.

Suaraku tiba-tiba menghilang saat aku ingin menyebut nama Sai. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa kabur namun menusuk di saat bersamaan saat aku melihat Sai.

Aku harus memuji Sai karena dia begitu pandai menjungkirbalikkan hatiku.

Pekikan pelan meluncur tanpa bisa kucegah dan tangan Sasuke lantas menarikku keluar dari kamar Sai, saat aku melihat Sai.

Saat aku melihat Sai berciuman dengan... dengan...

Tunangannya. Ya, tunangannya.

Tentu saja aku tak lebih penting dari tunangannya itu kan? Bila dibandingkan, aku hanya mainan tua tak berharga yang bisa dibuang kapan saja saat sudah merasa bosan.

Aku tak berharga.

Air mataku mengalir satu persatu. Genggaman Sasuke di tanganku terasa kebas, saat itu aku langsung menyentak tangannya, membebaskanku agar aku bisa berlari pergi dari tempat ini.

Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.

Tak ada yang perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Tak ada yang perlu disingkirkan lagi.

Semua sudah jelas. Sangat jelas.

Akulah yang harus pergi. Akulah yang harus disingkirkan. Akulah yang... yang tidak pantas berada di tempat ini.

Benci. Benci. Benci. Aku _benci_ Sai! Aku sangat, _sangat_, sangat membencinya!

"Sakuraa!" panggil Sasuke keras.

Aku bisa mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Tidak. Aku tidak butuh penghiburannya. Aku tidak butuh apapun.

Aku hanya perlu menghilang, lupa ingatan juga bisa, yang jelas, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan Sai atau apapun yang menyangkut dirinya.

Aku memang bodoh.

Aku memang cengeng dan lemah

Aku memang selalu sial.

Dan aku selalu... _selalu_ jatuh cinta pada orang yang tak akan membalas perasaanku. Dan aku akan selalu terluka karenanya, menangis karenanya, dan...

Bisakah aku membencinya kali ini?

Bisakah aku benar-benar menbenci Sai saat ini?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berlari dan terus berlari, melupakan rasa sakit di kaki juga hatiku. Lalu aku menghentakkan dengan keras gerbang rumah Sai dengan rasa amarah yang kian membesar.

Aku terluka, tapi di satu sisi aku juga membencinya.

Aku membenci Sai karena aku begitu mencintainya.

Benci. Benci. _Benci!_

Aku mengusap pipi dan mataku yang mulai terasa kabur akan air mataku yang melimpah.

Pulang. Pulang. Pulang. Aku ingin pulang ke rumahku!

Ke mana saja, asal tak ada Sai.

Suara derap kaki di belakangku masih setia mengikutiku. Namaku yang dipanggil juga kudengar berkali-kali, tapi aku tidak berhenti.

Untuk apa aku berhenti? Aku tak punya alasan untuk itu.

Tiba-tiba tanganku ditarik dari belakang, membuat tubuhku terputar ke belakang, menghadap Sasu-

"Sai?"

Nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi genggaman tangannya tak melemah. Dia menghela nafas sekali, lalu berkata, "Sakura..."

Aku menyentak keras genggaman tangannya. Kilatan amarah pasti terpancar dari bola mataku. Aku menggigit bibirku sambil mengusap pipiku yang masih berlinang air mata. Tak akan kubiarkan diriku terlihat lemah di hadapannya.

Sai mendekat, seketika aku menjerit, "Jangan mendekat!" suaraku lantas terdengar penuh ancaman, "jangan berani-berani mendekat!"

"Sakura..."

"Jangan sebut namaku!" selaku keras.

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" kata Sai tegas. "Yang tadi itu-"

"Sudahlah! Tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan! Semuanya terlambat!" aku menunjuk Sai dengan penuh amarah, "kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sudah bertunangan? Apa semua ini terlihat seperti lelucon bagimu? Apa kau puas sudah mempermainkanku?"

"Sakura!" bentak Sai yang membuatku diam. "Dengarkan aku dulu, aku mohon," suara Sai melunak, "ini tidak seperti yang kaukira."

"Lalu apa? Apa penjelasanmu akan mengubah kenyataan kalau kau dan dia tidak bertunangan?" jeritku dengan air mata yang mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah. "Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini padaku? Kenapa? Kenapaa?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar. Aku tidak peduli lagi jika aku terlihat lemah. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

Yang kutahu hanyalah semua perkataan Sai terasa seperti gaung samar yang tak terdengar. Telingaku seperti tuli, dan mataku tak bisa menangkap jelas sorot mata Sai saat mengucapkan penjelasannya. Aku tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar menyesal ataukah ini hanya kepura-puraannya.

Lalu, ingatan akan apa yang dilakukan Sai dan gadis itu terngiang-ngiang di benakku, membuatku bingung untuk mempercayai siapa.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa," kata Sai.

_Bohong..._

"Pertunangan itu bukan keinginanku, tapi orang tua kami yang menentukannya," katanya lagi.

_Omong kosong!_

Aku tidak percaya apapun lagi. Aku tidak peduli semua omong kosong tentang pertunangan ini. Yang kupedulikan hanya perasaannya padaku. Tapi beribu kata yang dia ucapkan sama sekali tak ada yang menjelaskan padaku apa dia mencintaiku atau tidak.

Lalu kenapa dia mengejarku?

Apa ada yang berubah jika aku memercayai ucapannya? Tidak kan?

Sai tetap bertunangan dan dia akan meninggalkanku.

.mencintaiku!

Dia bukan milikku...

"Sakura... kumohon, percayalah. Itu kecelakaan, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menciumnya!" kata Sai sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Air mukaku mengeras, muak mendengar semua ucapannya yang terbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Dia meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih menemani perempuan itu.

Aku menyentak tangannya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Air hujan kembali menetes dalam diam, membuat penglihatanku yang kabur akan air mata, semakin terasa bias karena air hujan yang ikut menghalangi pandanganku.

"Jangan pernah mendekatiku, saat kau bukan milikku!" jeritku dengan nada bergetar, disusul dengan isakan lemah.

"Sakura?"

"Pergi... pergi..." aku memandang Sai. Kuacuhkan wajahnya yang terlihat amat terluka. Aku tak peduli! "Aku benci sekali padamu!"

Kemudian aku berlari dan terus berlari seperti sebelumnya, yang berbeda hanyalah tidak ada derap kaki dan suara yang memanggil namaku dari belakang.

Dan itu... membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku menekan bel rumah bergaya jepang itu berkali-kali, isakan tangisku masih terdengar jelas. Badanku basah kuyup, sementara suara hujan di luar sana berbaik hati menyembunyikan isakanku dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Rasa dingin yang harusnya kurasakan, berganti dengan rasa sepi yang menggerogoti hatiku.

Aku menangis dan menangis, lalu saat pintu terbuka, aku langsung memeluk orang pertama yang berada di depanku.

Aku menangis histeris di dadanya, tak peduli apapun lagi.

"An-ano..."

"Hiks... hiks..." aku masih memeluk orang itu. Aku tahu orang ini pastilah Hinata. Karena aku pergi ke rumah Hinata. Aku tidak mungkin pergi ke rumah dengan penampilan seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang rumahku khawatir, lagipula aku butuh tempat untuk bersandar.

"Hi-hinataaa~" kataku dengan isakan tangis.

"Ano... tapi aku bukan Hinata..." kata orang yang kupeluk. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. "Bisa lepas sekarang juga?"

"_Nii-san_?"

"Hinata? Tolong! Teman _pink_-mu ini tiba-tiba memelukku!"

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku merasa tubuhku ditarik ke samping, dan aku mendapati Hinata asli di hadapanku.

Raut cemas tergambar jelas di wajahnya, "Ad-ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku mengusap pipiku, tapi air mataku masih mengalir. Aku menjawab dengan sesenggukan, "Hin-hinaataa... Sa-sai... di-dia... hiks..."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kamarku saja ya, Sa-sakura-_chan_?" tawar Hinata.

Aku mengangguk. Di sampingku terdengar keluhan pria tentang bajunya yang basah dan gadis cengeng, tapi aku tak peduli.

Kami berdua pergi ke kamar Hinata. Dia memberikanku handuk dan baju kering saat aku menolak untuk berendam air hangat. Hinata terlihat sedih saat aku menceritakan tentang hari ini.

Gadis lavender itu memelukku pelan dan hangat saat aku menangis lagi. Dia mengusap-ngusap punggungku dan berkata semua akan baik-baik saja saat menenangkanku.

Dia tersenyum hangat sambil menyodorkan teh hangat padaku yang mulai merasa kedinginan. Hinata mengajakku menginap karena hujan di luar semakin deras.

Dan saat Sai menelpon ke rumahnya, Hinata menyetujui permintaanku untuk berkata pada Sai bahwa aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya.

Hinata baik sekali. Dia sahabatku yang paling baik.

Aku memandang keluar jendela, memandangi hujan, dan itu membuatku sedih. Terlalu banyak hal mengenai hujan, Sai, dan aku.

Hari ini hujan membuatku sedih dan kesepian.

Aku memandang Hinata yang lebih dulu tertidur. Yah... setidaknya aku benar-benar tidak sendirian saat ini.

Aku patah hati, rasanya pedih sekali. Hal itu membuatku susah bernafas dan mataku jadi sembab.

Lantas, aku tertidur di samping Hinata, seraya berharap mudah-mudah esok akan baik-baik saja.

_Aku benci Sai, benci sekali, tapi aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya._

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

* * *

a/n

hah... bentar dulu, luna mau teriak dulu.

KOK INI FIC BISA LEBAAAYYY BANGET SIIIHH! DAN KENAPA HARUS ADA UAS SEGALA SIHH~~! HUWEEE! BENCI UAS!

Oke, jangan hiraukan curcol aneh nan gaje di atas. Biasa, besok Luna UAS sih... huhuhu...

Terakhir, mind to review, please?


	8. Ups! UWAAA!

**Sebelumnya, Luna ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk reviewers yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic yang update-annya lama banget ini :**

**Elflameshawol, xenaosa, Zoroutecchi, Thia Nokoru, **

**Andromeda no Rei, CharLene Choi, ****el Cierto, Violet7orange,**

**Nyx Quartz, Midori Kumiko, Kim Geun Hyun, Yuki Tsukushi,**

**chibiballoon, Devils of Kunoichi, ****Zephyramfoter**

**Sek****ali lagi, terima kasih banyak (^o^)**

* * *

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

* * *

Chapter 8: Ups! UWAAA!

.

Sai's POV

.

Tubuhku terasa mati rasa saat mendengar penolakan Sakura. Tapi saat melihat gadis bermata _Emerald_ itu yang biasanya kuat, kini menangis, hatiku langsung dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. Perasaan itu menyayat hatiku berulang kali, menyentuh hatiku yang dulunya dingin dan hampa.

"Maaf... Sakura... maafkan aku..." gumamku lirih berulang kali.

Sekelebat tatapan terluka yang terpancar dari mata Sakura saat memergokiku berciuman dengan Ino, kembali terngiang di benakku.

Beberapa terkaan muncul, apakah… apakah aku boleh berpikir jika Sakura memiliki perasaan padaku?

Tapi… bukankah Sakura menyukai Sasuke?

Kemudian perasaan bingung melingkupi hatiku dan membuatku susah berpikir. Aku pun menengadah menantang hujan, tubuhku tetap terpaku di tempat di mana Sakura meninggalkanku.

Lucunya, aku dan Sakura selalu terhubung oleh hujan, dan entah sejak kapan, aku jadi menyukai hujan. Tapi bedanya … hujan kali ini terasa dingin menusuk.

Aku melirik tanganku yang disentak Sakura. Walau tenaganya tak begitu keras, tapi rasa nyerinya menjalar ke hatiku menyadarkanku akan kesalahanku.

Aku bersalah padanya, pada Sakura.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Saat aku membuka pintu rumahku, Sasuke dan Ino langsung terlihat di depanku. Ino mendekatiku, dia terlihat khawatir akan keadaanku. Tapi aku hanya bergumam lirih menanggapinya. Untuk saat ini, aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

Ino adalah tunanganku. Kami telah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Pribadi Ino yang ramah dan mudah bergaul, membuatku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Tapi tetap saja, bagiku Ino hanya teman, tidak lebih.

Tapi kami bertunangan, dan saat itu aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya.

Dan kini...

"Di mana Sakura?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang berada agak jauh dariku. Tangannya terlipat di depan dada dengan raut dingin seperti biasanya. Aku hendak tersenyum pada Sasuke, tapi mulutku terasa kaku dan lidahku terasa pahit dan kelu. Sungguh, aku merasa benar-benar tak berdaya saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawabku dengan nada parau.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Ada nada kesal sekaligus mendesak dalam pertanyaannya. "Kau melepasnya begitu saja? Jika kau memang tidak bisa menghentikannya, untuk apa kau mengejarnya?"

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku, pandangan kami saling bertemu. Lalu adegan saat Sasuke memeluk Sakura di dapur tadi membuat emosiku meluap. Aku merasakan rasa kesal yang tak biasa kurasakan.

"Lalu, apa pedulimu?" tantangku.

Mata Sasuke berkilat, walau ekspresinya tidak berubah, "Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke menarik kerah kemejaku dengan kasar, "Kau membuatnya menangis. Dan aku berpikir, kau bisa menghiburnya, karena itu aku membiarkanmu mengejarnya. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bahkan tidak tahu di mana Sakura sekarang!"

Aku mendorong Sasuke menjauh dan pekikan Ino terdengar pelan di sampingku, "Tidak ada yang melarangmu untuk mengejar Sakura kan? Lagipula, aku rasa Sakura tidak akan keberatan jika dikejar olehmu daripada olehku!"

Amarahku mulai mereda dan aku langsung menjauhi Sasuke, berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

"Apa kau hanya mempermainkannya selama ini?" tanya Sasuke di belakangku.

Aku berhenti, tanpa menoleh ke belakang, aku berkata, "Sekali lagi kutanya, kenapa kau harus peduli?"

_Mempermainkan Sakura? Bagaimana bisa aku mempermainkannya jika dia bahkan tidak menyukaiku?_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku masih ingat hari di mana Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku tahu, jika hal itu tak ditujukan padaku. Aku tahu, jika Sakura hanya menyukai Sasuke. Aku sudah _tahu_, saat melihat sorot matanya pada Sasuke saat pertama kali kami bertemu.

Dan aku tak suka itu. Aku benci sorot mata itu. Dan ketidaksukaan itu melepaskan topengku, membuatku tak sadar menghina gadis itu, bersikap menyebalkan, dan selalu mengganggunya saat sorot mata itu muncul lagi.

Aku lebih suka melihat Sakura memarahiku dibandingkan melihat sorot mata memuja itu.

Aku lebih suka melihat tampangnya yang kesal dibandingkan wajahnya yang merona merah saat dia berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

Aku sadar, aku tertarik padanya, lebih daripada yang kukira.

Karena itulah, aku menerima pernyataannya. Berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dan selalu menjahilinya, berada di dekatnya, menyenangkan dirinya.

Jadi, saat sorot mata itu tak lagi sama dan aku bisa membuatnya tersipu malu saat bersamaku, hatiku yang dingin seketika melonjak kegirangan.

Hal itu membuatku terlena, membuatku lupa, akan kenyataan, akan hidupku yang sebenarnya yang harus kujalani.

Saat aku kembali ke Oto, akhirnya aku tersadar siapa _aku_. Dan saat itu, aku berusaha keras menekan kekecewaanku dan bertekad untuk mengakhiri hubungan aneh itu dengan sedikit demi sedikit merenggangkan ikatan yang kian mengerat.

Tapi, saat bertemu dengan Sakura, di hawa dingin selepas hujan, hatiku kembali menghangat. Sedikit demi sedikit kebersamaan di antara kami berdua mulai terasa memabukkan.

_Cukup sampai di sini_, aku bertekad seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa, hatiku terlalu egois. Dan aku begitu, _begitu _ merindukan Sakura sehingga aku lupa siapa _aku_.

Bahwa seharusnya aku sadar, Sakura tidak pernah menyukaiku, dia _hanya _menyukai Sasuke. Bahwa seharusnya aku sadar, ada Ino di sampingku, sebagai tunanganku dan aku rasa aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak pertunangan ini.

Dan akibatnya, gadis itu menangis karenaku, terluka, dan membenciku. Itulah hukuman untukku.

Aku _harus_ sadar, jika tempatku bukan di sini, jika gadis itu bukan untukku, jika...

Tetapi hatiku yang egois menjerit tak terima, kemudian kilau _Emerald_ yang terluka itu kembali terbayang, dan hatiku seketika melunak.

Aku berpikir, mungkin sudah seharusnya aku meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sakura memang lebih pantas bersama Sasuke. Aku hanyalah pengganggu yang tak diharapkan di hidupnya yang berwarna.

Ya, aku tak lebih dari apa pun untuknya. Tapi, mengapa ia menangis dan terluka karenaku?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Sakura's POV

.

Kepalaku terasa berat tak karuan saat keesokan paginya aku terbangun di rumah Hinata. Aku terbangun lebih dahulu dibandingkan Hinata. Itu agak aneh, tapi mengingat tidurku sama sekali tak nyenyak, aku rasa hal itu tak terlalu aneh lagi.

Rasa kecewa menggelayut manja di hatiku dan itu membuatku terus-menerus menghela nafas.

Aku ingin melarikan diri. Melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Aku ingin berpikir bahwa kemarin hanyalah mimpi dan sekarang semuanya berjalan normal, seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang berubah.

_Itu hanya mimpi. _

_Itu hanya mimpi. _

_Itu hanya mimpi. _

Itulah yang kurapalkan dalam hati. Tapi aku tahu itu _bukan _mimpi. Aku tahu jika semua itu telah berlalu, tapi aku tetap terluka karenanya.

Tidur dan tak terbangun, dan jika tiba saatnya nanti aku terbangun, aku berharap semuanya berlalu sehingga aku bisa menjalani hari-hari biasa tanpa ada rasa sakit karena Sai.

Setitik air bening mengalir di pipiku. Kenapa aku selalu jadi orang yang bodoh? Kenapa di saat keadaan sudah menjadi seperti ini, aku masih saja merindukan dia?

Kenapa... Sai tidak pernah bisa hilang dari pikiranku? Dari hatiku?

"Aku memang bodoh... bodoh, bodoh, _bodoh_...!"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Memangnya harus ya?" tanyaku malas sambil menyisir rambutku yang lumayan panjang.

"Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_. Bagaimanapun juga, ini kan kegiatan wajib untuk kelas kita. Kepala sekolah sendiri yang telah memutuskannya," jawab Hinata.

Aku menghela nafas, "Bagus sekali. Kemarin aku sial seharian, dan sekarang aku harus membersihkan kelas yang seperti kandang ayam terselubung?" kataku sarkastis.

"Bersemangatlah, Sakura-_chan_! Mungkin nanti akan ada yang ... ehm ... menyenangkan?" kata Hinata ragu.

Yeah... menyenangkan. Menemukan beberapa tikus got, kecoa, dan kodok rasanya tidak termasuk dalam artian menyenangkan deh! Lagipula, kenapa aku bisa lupa jika ada pembersihan massal hari ini?

Demi Tuhan, ini hari minggu! Tidak adakah hari lain bagi Kepala Sekolah untuk menggangguku? Hidupku sudah cukup sial belakangan ini!

Aku menghela nafas lagi.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_? Kau... masih sedih ya?"

"Aku hanya malas ke sekolah," jawabku sambil memainkan jari-jari tanganku. "Yah, kau tahulah, Hinata-_chan_. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dia..."

"Kalau tidak sekarang, besok kau pasti akan bertemu dengan Sai, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Hinata.

"Tapi aku belum siap!" jeritku tertahan. "Aku gak sanggup melihat Sai saat ini. Aku gak mau terlihat lemah di hadapannya lebih daripada ini."

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_! Aku akan berada di sampingmu!"

Aku menghela nafas lagi, memikirkan bantuan apa yang kira-kira akan dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Sekali lagi, aku bertanya dalam hati, _harus ya, pergi ke sekolah?_

Aku berharap dalam hati, berdoa dengan sepenuh hati, semoga Sai tidak ke sekolah hari ini. Semoga aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini.

Untuk saat _iniii_ saja! Aku tidak perlu yang namanya _kebetulan _untuk bertemu dengan Sai. Sangat tidak perlu.

Tapi kurasa, saat kita berkata _**tidak**_, takdir seringkali berkata _**iya**__. _Dan semua itu sungguh membuatku kesal.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Kalian lama sekali, sih!" ujar Naruto manyun. "Aku sampai bosan menunggumu! Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau kemana? Sai mencarimu tuh!"

"Bodo!" gerutuku tak jelas dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan Naruto dengan wajah jutek yang terlihat jelas.

Samar-samar aku mendengar Naruto bertanya pada Hinata, "Ada apa sih, dengan Sakura?"

Untungnya Hinata hanya menggeleng gugup menjawabnya.

Sesampainya di tengah kelas, mataku langsung melanglang buana ke seluruh kelas. Tentu saja untuk mencari Sai.

Dia tidak ada.

Aku menghela nafas, entah itu karena lega atau apa. Yang jelas, _dia tidak ada_.

Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa kesal. Kesal sekali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa seperti ingin memukul seseorang dan orang yang ingin kupukul malah tidak ada, semua itu membuat emosi memuncak.

Kenapa sih?

Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku akhir-akhir ini. Aku ingin _itu, _ tapi saat terkabul, aku malah merasa kesal.

Huh! Terkutuklah kau, Sai!

"Hah ... ayo, semuanya mendekat!" sahut Shikamaru, Si Ketua Kelas. Alisnya mengerut kesal, sesekali dia menguap. Kalau Shikamaru sih, hari libur atau tidak, dia tidak mengantuk. Aku heran dengannya, jangan-jangan sewaktu dia masih di dalam kandungan, Ibunya ngidam nelen obat tidur, ya?

Aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira Shikamaru kenal tidak ya, dengan minuman bernama kopi. Dia benar-benar kekurangan asupan kafein tuh!

"Kita bagi tugas," Shikamaru terdiam beberapa saat, terlihat berpikir. Hmm ... "Merepotkan ... laki-laki mengangkat bangku dan membersihkan jendela. Perempuan menyapu dan mengepel."

Kiba mengangkat tangannya, "Terus yang membersihkan rak-rak belakang dan lemari buku siapa?" katanya sambil menunjuk ke belakang.

Kelas kami memang berisi rak kecil dan lumayan panjang, yang terbagi rata sesuai jumlah siswa dalam kelas itu. Rak milikku berada nomor dua paling ujung, biasanya aku mengisinya dengan kamus super tebal dan buku-buku lain yang aku malas bawa pulang karena saking beratnya. Kalau yang lainnya sih, aku tidak terlalu tahu.

Tapi kalau Naruto, dia menaruh persediaan ramen instan dengan aneka rasa di dalamnya. Aneh banget menurutku, tapi setidaknya dia tidak kelaparan di sekolah. Walau begitu tetap saja, menyeduh ramen di dalam kelas, hah, memikirkannya saja membuatku eneg. Coba kau mencium aroma ramen setiap hari, sepanjang istirahat siang, dan katakan padaku jika kau tidak merasa mual karenanya.

Aku agak heran juga dengan Naruto. Padahal Hinata sudah membawakan bekal makan siang untuknya –yang menurutku lebih enak dan bergizi dari ramen-nya itu- tapi dia tetap bisa memakan semuanya, ramen dan bekal Hinata, dengan menambah lima atau tujuh kali untuk porsi ramennya.

Untuk hal itu, aku agak iri dengan Naruto. Yeah... makan banyak tanpa ada lemak tambahan? Itu anugerah banget bagi gadis remaja sepertiku.

Kalau Hinata, rak itu digunakannya sebagai tempat menyimpan bekal. Hinata tak terlalu suka menginapkan bukunya di sekolah, lantaran dia beralasan takut sewaktu-waktu dia butuh buku itu, tapi bukunya malah ada di sekolah. Yah, kelihatannya ya, kalau Hinata itu anak yang rajin? Berbanding terbalik dengan pacarnya yang menempatkan buku sebagai urutan pertama untuk dihancurkan. Alasannya sih, karena buku itu kertas, kertas itu berasal dari pohon, dan segala tetek bengek menyangkut pepohonan yang berkurang dan _global warming_.

Aku tahu maksudnya kalau dia malas membacanya. Dan taruhan, Naruto pasti tidak mengerti arti dari _global warming _itu. Paling banter dia mengetahui istilah itu dari komik. Gak mungkin banget dari buku pelajaran atau berita di televisi. Bah! Aku masih terlalu waras untuk mengira seperti itu.

Kalau Sasuke ... hmm ... hanya baju ganti, kurasa. Sekedar untuk bermain basket. Hanya itu yang kutahu. Aku terlalu malu untuk bertanya hal tak penting seperti itu.

Dan ... Sai ... yang kutahu dia selalu membawa alat lukisnya ke mana-mana. Dia menaruhnya di rak itu, dan sebelum pulang sekolah, dia pasti mengambil alat lukisnya. Dia tidak pernah lupa, seakan alat tulis itu adalah tangannya yang lain.

Yah ... Sai memang suka melukis. Aku rasa itu sudah seperti kebiasaan baginya. Aku tahu itu dari raut wajahnya saat melukis. Dia ... ehm ... menurutku terlihat paling keren dan berwibawa saat melukis. Bukannya dia tidak keren saat melakukan hal lain, tapi yah, dulu kan aku tidak terlalu dekat dengannya, jadi aku hanya tahu jika dia terlihat bersinar saat melukis.

Sai melukis apa saja yang dia lihat. Aku tahu itu dari kumpulan lukisannya yang pernah kulihat –gak sengaja, waktu istirahat siang. Tidak semuanya sih, hanya sedikit. Ada beberapa yang Sai simpan sendiri. Yang paling kusuka adalah lukisan Pohon Sakura di belakang sekolah. Warna dalam lukisan itu begitu hidup dan lembut, seolah-olah aku bisa melihat bagaimana rapuhnya kelopak Bunga Sakura saat angin berhembus. Sudut pandang lukisan itu berasal dari jendela perpustakaan di ujung ruangan, tempat di mana bisa melihat pohon itu. Itu lukisan yang indah sekali dan lukisan itu kini tergantung di dinding kamarku. Sai memberikannya padaku, kalau tak salah saat kami berdua pulang dari Restoran bernama _Autumn Damask. _ Saat aku diberi payung merah itu lho ... sudah ingat?

Ngomong-ngomong soal bunga, aku jadi teringat lukisan bunga yang diberikan Sai. Aku menemukan satu lagi nama bunga dalam lukisan itu.

_Lilac_.

Aku tahu bunga itu karena Hinata menanamnya dalam pot kecil di beranda kamarnya.

"Siapapun juga boleh," jawab Shikamaru dengan malasnya.

Aku pun tersentak dari lamunanku. Hah ... ingatkan aku untuk membuang lukisan itu. ... jika aku sanggup ...

Tapi rasanya tidak deh. Lukisan itu terlalu indah untuk dibuang. Tapi itu kan dari Sai!

Hmm ...

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan_, ki-kita bersih-bersih," ajak Hinata.

Aku mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke arah lemari di sudut belakang kelas.

"Hei! Pertama-tama bersihkan dulu rak dan lemari! Baru menyapu dan mengepel!" ujar Tenten.

"Iya! Iya!" gumam kompak para laki-laki. Yeah ... tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan kemalasan para laki-laki untuk saat ini. Laki-laki dan bersih-bersih? Hmm, aku rasa bukan gabungan yang bagus.

Kami pun lantas menuju rak milik kami dan mengambil isinya. Aku mengeluh kesal, rakku berisi buku-buku tebal nan membosankan. Pikiran membawa semua itu pulang ke rumah membuat dahiku mengerut.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari satu hal. Oh, _oh!_

Aku menolehkan kepala ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sepertinya memang benar.

Sasuke tidak terlihat di manapun. Dia juga tidak masuk sekolah, sama seperti Sai.

Aku tidak peduli dengan Sai dan penyakit bolosnya yang mulai kumat –aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia suka bolos akhir-akhir ini, tapi Sasuke beda dengan Sai. Walau mereka kembar, tapi tetap saja kan ...

Apa karena ini hari bersih-bersih? Mungkin juga.

Aku rasa Sasuke memang bukan orang yang suka bersih-bersih. Dia kan tuan muda di rumahnya. Bayangan Sasuke yang keren dengan sapu bulukan membuatku tertawa geli. Tidak cocok sama sekali, kurasa. Yah, walau dia tetap keren, tapi tetap saja ... tidak cocok.

"UWAAA!"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar Naruto berteriak sambil melemparkan ramen instan-nya yang kosong –aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto menyimpan _cup _ramen yang sudah kosong di raknya. Apa otaknya kepeleset sehingga mengira rak itu tempat sampah?- ke mana-mana. Semua perempuan langsung berteriak sambil berlari memutar. Bahkan Hinata ikut berteriak heboh. Iya, Hinata yang gagapnya kadang kumat itu berteriak. Gak percaya? Aku juga.

Gak bisa dibayangin? Sama.

Aku gak mengerti apa berteriak itu bisa menular seperti latah atau apa. Nah, baru saat sesuatu berwarna hitam merayap di sekitar kakiku, aku baru mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Itu kecoak. Kecoak-kecoak.

Mungkin kecoak jaman sekarang lebih menyukai makan ramen atau apa, tapi aku berani bersumpah jika sekoloni kecoak muncul dengan (aku bergidik ngeri di sini) menjijikkannya, keluar dari _cup_ ramen milik Naruto.

Dan itu _**banyak **_sekali.

Bukan lima atau empat. Tapi itu lebih dari dua angka. Bisa dua puluh, tiga puluh, atau berapa pun, aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menghitungnya. Itu pun yang terlihat.

Aku langsung berlari histeris, melompat ke sana ke mari dan langsung berdiri di atas bangku. Untung aku memakai celana panjang.

Kehebohan pun mulai terjadi lagi. Aku melirik Karin dan melihat upaya percobaan pembunuhan terhadap Suigetsu kembali terjadi. Kusarankan, jangan dekat-dekat Karin jika dia sedang ketakutan, atau kau akan seperti Suigetsu, tercekik sampai mati. Untungnya Suigetsu punya insang, sehingga dia tidak perlu bernafas lewat hidung.

Aku bercanda, jangan lihat aku seperti itu. Mana mungkin manusia punya insang, dan Suigetsu bukan putri, eh, putra duyung. Kasihan sekali jika dia harus membuang suaranya hanya untuk bertemu dengan putri semacam Karin.

Buang-buang masa muda menurutku. Eh, memangnya Suigetsu suka Karin? Aku mengangkat bahu. Yang kutahu hanya Suigetsu yang tahan bersama Karin, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi mereka _selalu _bersama. Setiap ada penentuan pasangan, pasti mereka selalu berpasangan. Walau pada akhirnya mereka saling cakar-cakaran sih.

Tapi persepsi romantis kan berbeda bagi tiap orang. Bukan cakar-cakarannya, tapi selalu kebetulan bersamanya yang menurutku romantis.

Che! Aku jadi ingat Sai!

"Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!" teriak Tenten kesal. "Tangkap semua kecoak itu! Cepaattt!"

Naruto hanya ngedumel kesal, "Gimana caranya? Ini banyak banget tahu!"

"Gak peduli!" kali ini Karin yang berteriak. Tangannya masih mencekik Suigetsu. Mungkin ini versi berbeda dari pegangan tangan. Entahlah. "Kau yang berbuat, kau yang bertangung jawab!"

Entah mengapa aku jadi teringat dengan lagu dangdut, kenapa ya?

"Kariinn ... Lepassss!" kata Suigetsu berusaha melepaskan tangan Karin yang menempel erat bak surat dengan perangkonya.

Naruto berdiri diam di tengah-tengah kelas, sementara para laki-laki, seperti biasa, tak bisa diharapkan, malah ikut berdiri di atas bangku.

Laki-laki takut kecoak? Cemen banget sih?

Aku menoleh ke arah Kiba yang duduk di atas punggung Akamaru. Akamaru sendiri berdiri di atas meja guru.

Ck! Gini deh, badan Rambo berhati Rinto!

"Jangan!" teriak seseorang.

Kami semua langsung menoleh. Dia Shino.

"Jangan dibunuh. Biar aku saja yang menangkap semuanya dan memeliharanya," kata Shino dengan wajah serius –sebenarnya aku gak yakin wajahnya serius, soalnya wajahnya tertutup semua, bahkan matanya tertutup kacamata hitam.

Sungguh, sepertinya aku perlu memeriksakan kupingku ke dokter THT. Tadi Shino bilang mau memeliharanya bukan? Aku gak salah denger kan?

"EeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?" teriak kami berjamaah. Tumben kompak ... Shikamaru bahkan sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Kepalanya menoleh kiri-kanan, terus angguk-angguk macam orang lagi disko, kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

Sungguh contoh ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab!

Shino pun langsung menangkap semua kecoak itu (aku bergidik ngeri sekali lagi). Euhhh ... menjijikkan!

Aku mengerti Shino sangat menyukai serangga. Aku juga mengerti dia memelihara kumbang tanduk, kupu-kupu, dan lebah. Tapi kecoak? Demi apapun di dunia! Itu benar-benar ... eughhhh ... menjijikkan!

Selang beberapa saat, Shino menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kecoak-kecoaknya, Shino meminta izin untuk pulang ke rumah dan menaruh kecoak-kecoaknya. Kami pun –tanpa protes sedikit pun- mengizinkannya. Gak balik-balik juga gak apa-apa!

Siapa juga yang mau deket-deket dengan orang yang bau kecoak?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sasuke datang!

Seperti biasa, tanpa merasa bersalah, dia mendekat ke arah Naruto yang sudah babak belur dihajar oleh semua siswi di kelas ini, termasuk aku. Hinata, yang agak kesal, memang tidak memukul Naruto, tapi dia juga tidak membantu Naruto.

Ha! Sekarang Hinata sadar kalau pacarnya itu emang jorok!

Sejak saat itu, diputuskan secara bersama-sama, bahwa Naruto dilarang membawa ramen instan ke sekolah, apalagi ke kelas. Bodo amat deh, ama thu orang!

"Sepertinya tadi ada yang heboh terjadi di sini," ujar Sasuke.

Aku menoleh. Rasanya gugup di dekatnya saat ini. Bukan gugup yang biasanya, tapi lebih karena malu akan peristiwa kemarin. Duh, kemarin aku kan terlihat cengeng banget!

"Iya, tadi ada pasukan kecoak muncul gara-gara seseorang," jawabku.

"_Dobe_?" tebak Sasuke.

Aku mengangguk.

Keheningan tercipta di antara kami. Aku bergeming, sementara Sasuke tetap berada di samping. Hanya kami berdua, eh, ditambah Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas, yang tidak bersih-bersih.

Bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru terpilih jadi ketua kelas? Itu benar-benar misteri bagiku. Tentu saja Shikamaru memang pintar, tapi malasnya itu lhoo ... dan juga kebiasaan tidurnya yang di mana saja dan kapan saja, benar-benar mengalahkan pintu ajaib Doraemon!

Yah, setidaknya Shikamaru berwibawa soal memimpin kelas ini.

Aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia masih tetap diam.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Aku tidak suka dia menanyakan hal itu. Pasti ini menyangkut soal kemarin. Inginnya sih aku menjawab, _apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja?_

Tapi kok, jawabannya kerasa menyinggung ya?

"Aku gak apa-apa kok," jawabku lirih.

"Hn ..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Aku agak ... cemas."

Mataku terbelalak saat mendengarnya. Oke, aku akui aku memang gadis yang kelewat percaya diri. Tapi, kok aku merasa Sasuke ada 'rasa' padaku ya?

Apa hanya perasaanku?

Mukaku bersemu lagi saat ingat bagaimana pelukan hangat Sasuke kemarin. Uh-oh ...

"Kau tidak ada kabar, _handphone_-mu juga tidak aktif," kata Sasuke. Aku bertanya-tanya, darimana dia tahu nomor hape-ku?

"Maaf ..." kataku sambil menunduk.

Sasuke memandangku. Bola mata itu, mengingatkanku pada Sai. Membuat perutku bergejolak aneh. "Jangan minta maaf, aku hanya khawatir. Tiba-tiba saja kau berlari seperti itu," Air muka Sasuke mengeruh, "dan Sai pulang tanpa mengetahui di mana kau berada. Aku jadi merasa kesal karena itu."

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke memalingkan mukanya, "Hn ... entahlah."

Kami terdiam lagi sampai Sasuke bertanya kepadaku, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah, aku bingung. Pikiranku tidak terlalu jernih untuk berpikir, aku takut jika terlalu dipaksa, aku malah berbuat yang aneh-aneh lagi. Aku ingin ..." aku semakin menunduk, "entahlah, melarikan diri, mungkin? Atau setidaknya berhenti dulu sebentar, dan saat kekuatanku sudah kembali, aku akan menghadapinya dengan lebih berani. Tapi aku gak tahu apa aku mampu atau tidak nantinya."

"Aku gak ingin seperti ini. Bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Tapi aku bisa apa?" kataku lirih dengan nada bergetar.

Sasuke mengusap lembut kepalaku dan semua pemandangan di sekitarku terasa menghilang. Saat ini hanya ada aku dan Sasuke.

"Kau hanya perlu meminta bantuanku. Aku pasti akan membantumu," jawab Sasuke.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Sasuke," kataku tersenyum. Mataku yang berkaca mulai tersenyum.

"Hn ... aku tidak menyangka jika aku punya sifat suka ikut campur seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

Harusnya aku merasa sedih mendengarnya, tapi aku malah terkikik kecil. Apa hanya aku yang merasa? Tapi Sasuke seperti magnet berjalan, entah mengapa aku menjadi ingin lebih dekat dengannya.

Saat aku hendak menggeser tubuhku, seseorang memanggil namaku, dengan suaranya yang begitu kuhapal di telingaku.

"Sakura ..."

Seketika aku tersadar, aku benci sekali dengan waktu yang mengalir. Apa aku tidak bisa menjadikan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dalam satu paket dan membuang satu demi satu hal-hal buruk begitu saja?

Kerongkonganku tercekat dan sekilas aku bisa melihat kilat amarah di mata Sasuke.

"Sai ... kau datang."

Dia tidak tersenyum. Sai tidak tersenyum. Saat ini Sai juga mengeluarkan magnet yang begitu kuat bagiku, lebih kuat daripada tarikan Sasuke.

Aku ingin berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. Aku sangat ingin melakukannya. Kakiku bahkan sudah bergetar hebat ingin mendekat ke arahnya.

Tapi ... rasa sesak akan keberadaannya membuatku kaku.

_Aku benci dia._

_Aku cinta dia._

_Benci dan cinta._

_Omong kosong semuanya!_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku langsung menjauhi Sai dan hebatnya, dia tidak memanggilku atau mengejarku. Saat aku melirik sedikit ke belakang, dia sedang berbicara dengan Sasuke.

Alih-alih itu membuatku lega, tapi sikap dinginnya membuatku ingin menangis. Aku berjongkok di depan lemari, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan daripada ini.

Hatiku yang plin-plan malah berharap agar Sai mendekatiku dan lebih memperhatikanku. Tapi dia tidak mendekat. Setengah hatiku bersyukur karena kami berjauhan.

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan berpikir melakukan sesuatu. Masa bodo dengan Sai! Bukan urusanku lagi!

Aku memandang lemari itu. Lebih baik aku membersihkan lemari ini.

Yap, lemari yang tingginya dua meter ini adalah tempat untuk menyimpan apa saja. Baik sapu, alat pel, payung, bahkan Kiba pernah menyimpan Akamaru di lemari ini. Dan itu muat! Akamaru yang besarnya hampir sama dengan kuda dewasa itu, bisa muat!

Sungguh, keajaiban dunia lainnya.

Aku menoleh ke atas dan berjengit memandangi kaki Naruto yang menggapai-gapai di udara. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana Naruto?"

Setengah badan Naruto bergantung di atas lemari, sementara kakinya yang tak dapat pijakan hanya bergerak-gerak gugup di udara.

"Ah, ini, aku disuruh membersihkan atas lemari, tapi tubuhku tidak bisa naik sepenuhnya," jawab Naruto kesulitan.

Aku menengadah, "Oh, begitu."

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto bergerak aneh, tangan kanannya tergelincir sehingga dia hampir terjatuh. Hampir lho! Untungnya kaki kanannya mendapat pijakan bagus untuk mendorong tubuhnya ke atas. Sayangnya dan mungkin malangnya, pijakannya itu wajahku.

Sekarang semua orang bisa melihat cetakan sepatu ukuran empat puluh di wajahku. Aku menggeram kesal, sementara Naruto sudah duduk di atas lemari dengan gugup.

Dia pasti ketakukan jika akan dipukul lagi olehku.

"Maaf, Sakura! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku gak sengaja!" teriak Naruto sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya.

"Narutoo ..." geramku. "Jika kau berani turun dari situ, aku bersumpah akan mematahkan semua tulang di tubuhku!"

Naruto lantas pucat pasi. Sepanjang hari itu dia mendekam di atas lemari, sambil sesekali minta maaf padaku.

Huh!

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

* * *

A/N

Yey! Besok terakhir UAS! Yey! Yey!

Oh ya, Hari bersih-bersih belum berakhir lho! Chap ini luna bagi dua. Habis kalau dilanjutin bisa-bisa sampai empat puluh halaman word.

Waduh!

Di sini luna akan jawab review-nya! Kebetulan ada waktu, ehehehehe...*plak

**Elflameshawol: **Hai! Makasi udah ripiu! Sasu suka sakura? Liat aja nanti ya?*plak

**Xenaosa:** Makasi udah ripiu! Ehe! Gak lebay ya? Syukur deh!

**Zoroutecchi: **wai! Zu-san! Makasi ripiu-nya!

**Thia Nokoru: **iyaya, saku kasian. Tapi sai gak jahat kok! Cuma gak peka aja! Ehe! Makasi udah ripiu!

**Andromeda no Rei****:** *nyerahin tisu* makasi udah ripiu! Sai ditampar! Jangan dong! Digiles truk aja yuk!*plak yah, neji emang kasian. Bajuny basah semua. Untung saku gak ingusan. Ehe!

**CharLene Choi****: **makasi udah ripiu! Ini udah update kilat bukan ya?

**el Cierto: **wah, makasi untuk concritnya! Ehe, suka GaaIno ya? Tenang aja, si Ino gak bakalan menderita di sini kok! Luna gak akan bikin dia jadi jahat! Ehe! Ino suka ama Sai? Liat aja nanti*plak makasi untuk ripiunya ya!

**Violet7orange: **makasi ripiunya ya! Iya, saku salah meluk soalnya matanya ketutup air mata gitu. Nejisaku? Sayangnya gak ada tuh… maaf yaaa…

**Nyx Quartz****: **makasi udah ripiu! Ceritanya ngena? *kepala langsung guede ehehe... makasi banyak!

**Midori Kumiko****: **makasi udah ripiu! Ini udah updatee! Horee!

**Kim Geun Hyun****: **uwah... makasih udah ripiu! Makasi banyaakk! Kesel ama Sai? Iya, sama!*plak

**Yuki Tsukushi****: **tambah seru? Beneran? Makasiii! Iya, sasu udah mulai bertindak! Ehe!

**C****hibiballoon: **wah, banyak yang berharap kemunculan Neji lagi ya? Sayangnya dia gak bakalan muncul lagi. Maaf ya! Makasi udah ripiu!

**Devils of Kunoichi****: **oh, gak apa-apa kok! Kalo yang kaya gini bukan cerewe namanya. Ehe. Tenang aja, si Neji Cuma muncul sepintas doang! Dia gak bakalan muncul lagi kok! Makasi udah ripiu!

**Zephyramfoter: **makasi udah ripiu? Humornya kurang? Emang susah bikin humor sih. Ini udah lucu belum ya? Sekali lagi makasi ya, udah ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Hikz! Luna terharuuu!

**Maaf ya, karena balesan ripiu-nya gak mutu. Maklum, otak luna masih korslet karena UAS.**


	9. Ups! APAAA!

**Akhirnya setelah sekian lama, fic ini akan mencapai klimaks. ****Bisa dibilang ini adalah fic yang paling buat luna enjoy ngetiknya. Gak tahu kenapa.**

**Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat:**

**Kim Geun Hyun, ****Thia Nokoru, Andromeda no Rei, elflameshawol,**

**Neko, Yuki Tsukushi, Zoroutecchi, wie yamada, **

**CheshireGrel'Len'1297, Nyx Quartz, chibiballon, Ruffie-chan,**

**Hatake HaDei-chan un, Tiffany90, Risuki Taka, Honeya, **

**fuyu-yuki-shiro, AyameHyuga, chastalicious**

_**Ada editan dikit mengenai siapa kakak Sakura di sini. Kakak Sakura di sini adalah Gaara. Luna agak linglung karena di fic Luna yang laen Sasori-lah yang menjadi kakaknya.**_

_**Terima kasih karena sudah diingatkan, soalnya si Sasori bakal muncul lagi. Dan tetep, dia bakal jadi pelayan seperti biasa*plak**_

.

**Disclaimer****: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning****: AU, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

Chapter 9: Ups! APAAA!

.

.

Sakura's POV

Sambil mendelik kesal ke arah Naruto yang masih nyangkut di atas lemari, aku mendengus kesal. Heran ya, bagaimana bisa aku **selalu **sial akhir-akhir ini? Memangnya dosa apa sih, yang kuperbuat sampai aku sesial ini?

Ck! Menyebalkan sekali!

Dan yang paaaliiing menyebalkan adalah keberadaaan Sai! Coba lihat dia! Lihat! Lihat! Memunggungiku dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Maksudku, biasanya Sai adalah orang pertama yang tertawa kecil tanda mengejek saat aku sedang sial, walau akhir-akhir ini dia lebih sering tampil seperti malaikat penolong, tapi itu lain soal. Ini masalah sikapnya.

Dia _tidak_ melakukan apa-apa.

Mengejekku, mendengus meremehkan, ataupun tertawa! Dia hanya diam, tanpa merasa bahwa apa yang kualami barusan bukan kejadian penting, seolah aku ini hantu yang tidak harus dipedulikan atau orang akan menyangka kau gila.

Sebenarnya aku yang mulai gila saat ini.

Aku ingin dia berbalik. Aku ingin dia datang padaku dan bersikap seperti biasanya, mengejekku atau apalah itu. Bukannya seperti ini, mengacuhkanku layaknya angin yang berlalu.

Aku tak menyukai hal itu. Harusnya kan dia selalu ada di sisiku! Harusnya Sai... harusnya dia...

Uuurrrrggghhh!

Sambil menggerutu kesal tak memedulikan tempat, aku mengambil -merampas lebih tepatnya, lap pembersih kaca yang digenggam Hinata, dan melemparnya ke arah Sai sekuat tenaga.

Dan _bingo_!

Tepat mengenai belakang kepalanya. Aku lantas mendengus pelan, setengah puas, lalu berjalan keluar kelas sambil mendelik marah ke arah Naruto yang berusaha turun dari atas lemari. Naruto tersentak, takut, dan seketika kembali ke posisinya semula sambil menggumamkan kata 'ampun-ampun' berkali-kali.

Naruto yang malang...

... kau pikir aku memaafkanmu semudah itu haaahhh?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Hebat.

Aku berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang. Sepi, tidak ada siapa pun. Aku pun melanjutkan jalanku.

Hebat sekali.

Sekali lagi aku berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Tetap sepi, hanya daun yang terkena hembusan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terlihat olehku. Aku berjalan lagi, dengan langkah pelan dan gigi yang bergemeretuk.

Benar-benar hebat.

Sudah berapa lama aku berjalan? Aku berhenti lagi dan menoleh _lagi_. _Tetap _ sepi, sunyi, hanya aku sendiri. Hantu dan semacamnya tidak termasuk tentu saja, aku bukan paranormal.

Aku berjalan lagi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal.

_Super duper double incredible unbelievable awesome!_

Kenapa dia tidak datang siihhh! Kenapa Sai tidak menyusulku, sih? Padahal jelas-jelas aku sudah melemparnya dengan lap kotor! Apa aku harus melemparkan beton ke kepalanya baru dia akan menyusulku?

Arrrgggghhh! Menyebalkaaann!

Aku menjambak-jambak rambutku kesal.

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

Aku berbalik dan memandang nanar pada koridor sepi di depanku.

Sai sudah tak peduli padaku.

Aku tertawa sinis, "Untuk apa juga dia peduli padaku? Dia kan sudah bertunangan dengan Gadis Pirang itu. Aku memang bodoh! Untuk apa mengharapkan orang seperti itu!"

Aku benci Sai, itu benar. Aku sangat kecewa padanya, itu juga tak dapat terbantahkan. Tapi... ada secuil harapan untuk tetap memercayainya. Aku ingin memercayainya, aku ingin dia berada di sisiku, saat ini.

Sial! Lagi-lagi aku terlihat lemah.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku bersandar di tembok koridor samping jendela sembari merasakan hembusan angin dingin di luar sana. Udara semakin terasa dingin. Hah... tak terasa sebentar lagi musim gugur. Betapa waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

Sebenarnya aku ingin kembali ke kelas, tapi aku tidak ingin bertemu Sai di sana. Entah kenapa aku merasa ingin menghajarnya saja jika bertemu dengannya.

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sai saat perasaanku sedang galau seperti ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Sebenarnya, terkadang aku bertanya, apa aku bisa bersikap seperti Sai? Bersikap seolah-olah tak ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakan tentang hubungan kami ini.

Aku mendengus geli.

Hubungan? Hubungan apa tepatnya?

Dari awal aku sudah berbohong –walau kebohongan itu malah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi kenyataan, dan Sai... sejak awal dia tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya padaku. Walaupun dulu dia menerimaku, bukan berarti kami memiliki perasaan yang sama, bukan?

Coba pikir baik-baik, apa tujuan dari orang yang sudah bertunangan malah berpacaran dengan gadis lain kalau bukan hanya untuk main-main?

Itu benar kan? Ini semua hanya kebohongan dan permainan yang dirangkum jadi satu. Sama sekali tak ada cinta.

Lantas kenapa, hatiku terasa pedih?

Lalu kenapa, air mataku mengalir lagi?

Aku menengadah, berusaha menahan air mataku, dan berpikir kembali. Walau semua pikiran buruk menerjangku, tapi setitik harapan tetap ada di hatiku.

Bahwa sebenarnya... bahwa mungkin seandainya...

Ya, seandainya... hanya sebuah asumsi bodoh yang terlintas di pikiranku, tapi bagaimana jika Sai...

Tidak, _tidak_. Aku menggeleng keras.

Harapan hanya membawa sakit yang lebih parah.

Aku tak boleh memikirkan hal itu, menyuarakannya dalam hati pun tak boleh.

Karena nantinya hanya aku yang terluka.

Hanya aku, _aku_, dan aku, bukan Sai.

Air mataku mengalir lagi, lagi, dan _lagi_. Setitik demi setitik. Aku jatuh terduduk, terisak kecil.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis di sekolah.

Menangis sedih ditemani gesekan jendela, angin dingin yang berhembus, serta koridor yang sepi.

Hanya aku, _aku_, dan aku, bukan Sai.

Sendiri.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu saat aku telah menyelesaikan tangisku dalam diam. Aku berdiri tegap dan berbalik, sekedar untuk menutup jendela yang terus-menerus menyilakan angin dingin masuk ke koridor.

Saat aku berbalik, sesosok orang tengah berjongkok di atas kusen jendela, dan hal itu membuatku memekik pelan. Bukan pekikan lebay macam tante girang atau pun pekikan 'kyaaaa!' super panjang bak gadis tak berdaya diserang oleh sekumpulan preman.

Hanya pekikan kaget, tak kurang apalagi lebih.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" kataku tak percaya.

Guru satu ini ajaib bener, selain berwajah tampan –aku tak tahu tampan atau tidak, soalnya guru satu ini selalu memakai masker, bukan masker bengkoang atau semacamnya, tapi masker dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Yah, lanjut, guru ini juga mendapat julukan Si Raja Telat. Mending telatnya gak sengaja, yang ini sengaja oy!

Waktu itu kalau tak salah, aku terlambat masuk ke sekolah karena bangun kesiangan, salahkan Naruto yang mengajakku untuk mengikut rapat tentang 'Bagaimana cara menembak Hinata dengan baik dan benar'. Sekedar informasi, saat itu Naruto dan Hinata belum jadian.

Yah sudahlah, tidak usah dibahas mengenai Naruto dan rencana konyolnya itu, yang entah bagaimana kejadiannya sehingga Hinata akhirnya menerima Naruto menjadi kekasihnya. Apa dan bagaimana rekonstruksi kejadiannya yang jelas jauh dari kata romantis. Naruto mah jauuuhh banget dari kata romantis, kalau autis sih, iya!

Duh, berasa dosa semakin bertambah lebar aja setiap kali ngomongin Naruto. Entah kenapa bawaannya pengen jelekin dia aja sih!

Lanjut ke inti cerita aja deh!

Nah, saat aku sedang meniti tembok sekolah karena gerbang sekolah di tutup, tahu gak apa yang kulihat di atas tembok? Gak tahu? Iya, ini sekarang mau di kasih tahu!

Itu kakashi-_sensei_! Sedang asyik-asyiknya mejeng di atas tembok sambil baca buku jorok! Dan tentu saja aku langsung ketahuan, dengan muka santai sambil mendongak ke bawah dan berkata, "Wah, wah, Haruno, terlambat itu bukan hal yang baik, lho! Apalagi sampai memanjat tembok."

Dengan muka mangap, aku menjawab dalam hati, _lah? Yang _Sensei_ lakukan tiap hari itu apa dong? Mending aku, cuma sekali ini aja telat. Kalau S_ensei_? Bertubi-tubi!_

Sampai saat ini, alasan dibalik keterlambatan _Sensei_ nan ganteng ini masih misteri. Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, apa itu hobi atau kebiasaan, gak tahu juga sih. Tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang dengan erotisnya.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Yo, Haruno!" kata Kakashi-_sensei_ sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya. Posisinya masih tetap berjongkok di atas kusen jendela.

"Kakashi-_sensei_? Untuk apa datang kesini?" tanyaku mengangkat alis. Bagaimana pun juga dia kan guru yang paling malas di sini. Kalau Guy-_sensei_ yang penuh semangat masa muda itu berlari di koridor sekolah sih, masih bisa diterima akal sehat.

"Aku hanya sedang mengawasi pembersihan kelasmu saja, kok! Siapa tahu kalian malah tidak membersihkan kelasnya, atau... " Kakashi menatapku sambil tersenyum, "ada yang mangkir dari tugas bersih-bersihnya."

"Ak-aku tidak mangkir, kok! Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar untuk meredakan amarahku!" ujarku sambil melipat tangan di dada dan membuang muka, gugup.

"Begitu, apa kau sedang marah dengan pacar Uchiha-mu itu?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_, terlihat jelas senyum gelinya.

"Buk-, maksudku, itu bukan urusan _Sensei_! Lagipula, untuk apa aku marah pada Sai yang menyebalkan dan tukang selingkuh, itu!" Wajahku langsung memerah saat menyadari apa yang kukatakan, seketika aku gelagapan.

"Wah, Sai-_kun_ jahat juga ya." Kakashi-_sensei_ memijat-mijat dagunya, "Jadi karena itu kau bolos dari tugas bersih-bersih?"

_Jleb!_

"Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku, _Sensei_! Lagipula, aku dan Sai tidak punya hubungan seperti itu!" ujarku panik. Coba pikir, apa ada yang lebih memalukan daripada curhat dengan guru lelaki tukang telat seperti ini? Ini menyangkut harga diri!

"Tidak usah bohong, Haruno. Pernyataan cintamu saat itu sudah tersebar ke pelosok sekolah, termasuk ruang guru. Ternyata kau agresif juga ya?"

Wajahku semakin memerah, entah bisa gosong atau tidak. Duh, guru satu ini benar-benar suka iseng!

"Kau tidak bisa melarikan diri seperti ini, Haruno. Itu bukan jalan keluar yang bagus," saran Kakashi-_sensei_.

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Lalu aku harus apa? Dia bersikap dingin padaku. Dia yang salah, masa aku yang harus berbicara duluan dengannya?" kataku sambil merengut sebal. Sudah terlanjur basah, nyebur aja deh, sekalian. Siapa tahu Kakashi-_sensei_ bisa membantuku.

"Yah, menurutku Sai adalah orang yang tidak pintar bergaul, dia bukan tipe orang yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan benar. Bahkan kepekaan lebih kurang dibandingkan saudara kembarnya. Kalau menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sai itu orang aneh," ujarku pelan.

Kakashi-_sensei_ tertawa pelan, "Mungkin kalian hanya salah paham saja. Yang satu tak mau bicara, yang satunya lagi tak tahu harus bicara apa. Kalau tidak bicara, bagaimana caranya kalian tahu perasaan masing-masing? Aku rasa kalian terlalu polos untuk menyadari apa yang jelas terlihat bagi semua orang," jelas Kakashi -_sensei_.

"Itu bukan kesalahpahaman! Aku melihat dengan mataku sendiri, kok!" tentangku.

"Sebuah gambar bisa dijelaskan dengan seribu kata-kata, lho, Haruno. Kau tidak bisa menjelaskan sesuatu hanya dengan melihat saja. Terkadang karena dikendalikan pikiran yang dangkal, apa yang kita lihat malah terbalik dengan apa yang _seharusnya _kita lihat."

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar kata-kata Kakashi-_sensei_. Uhm... mungkin itu benar.

"Kau juga menyukainya, kan? Jadi kau harus mempertahankannya," ujar Kakashi-_sensei _lagi.

Wajahku seketika memerah lagi, "Ap-! Aku tidak menyukainyaa!" teriakku lantang. "AKU BENCI DIA!"

Kakashi-_sensei _ mengusap wajahnya sekali, "Aku mengerti, Haruno. Tidak usah memakai kuah."

Aku meringis malu dan langsung menunduk.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang blak-blakan, Haruno. Pantas saja kau begitu berani menembak Sai di depan umum."

Blak-blakan? Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat iklan di TV, dan untungnya aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menunjuk wajah Kakashi-_sensei_ dan berkata: _"Pak, ada upil!" _yang jelas-jelas hidung Kakashi -_sensei_ tertutup masker. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa melihat ada upil nempel indah di sana kan?

Aku jadi penasaran dengan wajah asli Kakashi-_sensei_. Apa dia benar-benar setampan saat memakai masker ya? Atau benar-benar ada upil seperti kakek di iklan -yang aku benar-benar gak melihat ada upil yang nemplok di sana. Mungkin karena antena TV-ku itu kualitasnya serba lima ribu, jadi gambarnya burem.

Ya, ya. Dengan ini aku mengakui bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari sekian ribu korban Iklan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku berjalan pelan ke kelas dengan rasa malas yang amat sangat. Seperti biasa, kelasku selalu ribut tak karuan.

"Hei! Hei! Lihat! Aku nemu TTS di lemari penyimpanan!" seru Kiba membuat para laki-laki mendekat ke arahnya.

Aku lihat Naruto, Kiba (plus Akamaru), Kankurou, Suigetsu, dan Karin berkumpul di sana. Benar-benar deh, thu dua orang –Suigetsu dan Karin, maksudnya- selalu saja berdua. Jangan-jangan gosip kalau mereka pacaran itu beneran atau kabar burung yang beredar bahwa mereka berdua adalah reinkarnasi kembar dempet yang terpisah?

"Aku baca ya! Naruto, kau yang tulis!" kata Kiba, alih-alih bersih-bersih, mereka malah ngisi TTS berjamaah. Kaya bakal dapet duit aja. "Tiga menurun, Bahasa Inggrisnya 'dan'."

"Aaannnndd!" jawab mereka semua kompak. Sama-sama punya otak pas-pasan, sih ya.

"Tulis, Naruto!" kata Kiba sementara Naruto mengangguk dan mulai menulis.

"Eh, salah tuh!" seru Kiba saat membaca tulisan Naruto. "Yang bener itu '_and'_!"

"Iya, ini aku tulis _'end'_!" seru Naruto ngotot. Ngotot begonya menurutku.

"Maksudnya Kiba itu, '_and'_!" kata Chouji.

"Iya, aku udah tulis kaya gitu. Masa gak bisa baca sih!" seru Naruto mulai kesal.

"Salah dodol! Bukan _'end',_ tapi _'and'!_ Dikasi tahu yang bener malah ngeyel!" kata Kankurou.

"Ini _'end'_!" kata Naruto tetep ngotot kalau dia bener.

Kali ini Suigetsu yang ngomong, "_'and'!_ dodol! _'and'!_ Udah bego, ngotot lagi!"

"Ini _'end'_!"

"'_and'!_"

"'_end'_!"

"'_and'!_

"_end'_!"

"WOOOIII! Ribut banget sih jadi orang! _'and'_ Naruto! A, N, D! Jelasin kaya gitu aja pake teriak-teriak!" seru Karin gak nyadar bahwa suaranya-lah yang paling keras di antara semuanya.

Semua cowo langsung mingkem.

"Udah deh, langsung pertanyaan selanjutnya aja," ujar Kiba kalem, takut dicekek Karin, Si Ratu Cekik. Cekik lho, bukang Ceking. "Lima mendatar, perasaan yang paling kuat dirasakan oleh manusia."

"Benci!" jawab Suigetsu lantang.

"Cinta!" susul Karin.

Naruto berpandangan dari Karin ke Suigetsu, "Yang mana nih, yang bener?"

"Eng, coba liat dulu," ujar Kiba. "Ini... huruf ketiganya N."

"Tuh, kan! _Cinta_ yang bener!" kata Karin sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Apaan tuh! Yang bener itu _benci_! Cinta..." Suigetsu tersenyum meremehkan. "Perasaan melodramatis kaya gitu cuma cewe aja yang punya! Pertanyaannya itu untuk manusia, bukan cewe!"

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini bukan manusia, begitu?" geram Karin sambil mulai menyekik Suigetsu, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Woi! Jangan sedikit-dikit main cekik dong! Dasar perempuan binal!" seru Suigetsu sambil berusaha melepaskan cekikan Karin.

Seketika Karin mematung, sedetik kemudian ekspresi garang terlihat jelas di mukanya. "Apa kau bilaaangg? Siapa yang kau sebut binal, haaaaaaAAAAAHHHH?"

Adegan selanjutnya tidak usah diceritakan demi keamanan _rating_ cerita. Jadi marilah kita berdoa untuk jiwa malang Suigetsu yang sebentar lagi akan menyeberangi jembatan kehidupan.

Aku lantas berjalan dan berdiri di samping Hinata sembari memikirkan perkataan Suigetsu tadi.

"_Cinta..."_

"_Perasaan melodramatis kaya gitu cuma __cewe aja yang punya!_

Entah mengapa, mau tak mau aku merasa tertohok seketika akan ucapan itu.

Ya, mungkin itu benar.

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan mengapa hanya aku yang menangis sementara Sai tidak. Hanya perempuan yang cengeng, bukan lelaki.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Hah, akhirnya selesai juga," kataku sambil merenggangkan tubuh.

"Iya, benar. Hanya tinggal mengecat tembok yang berisi tulisan saja. Setelah itu selesai," tambah Hinata.

"Eng! Eh? Jendela yang di sana belum selesai tuh! Aku ke sana dulu ya!"

Hinata hanya mengangguk seraya menoleh ke kanan kiri, mencari pekerjaan baru lagi.

"Hinatttaaa!"

Hinata berbalik dan mendapati Tenten berjalan ke arahnya. "Bisa minta tolong gak?" tanya Tenten kepada Hinata yang gak bisa bilang _enggak_ kalau ada yang minta tolong ke dia.

"I-iya, minta tolong apa, Tenten?"

"Tolong buang air bekal pel-an ini ya, Hinata? Lihat saja, airnya sudah kotor seperti itu," tunjuk Tenten ke ember merah besar yang berisi air hitam pekat.

Hinata terlihat menelan ludah, ngeri. Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah pilu, sementara aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpati.

"Oh, iya, Hinata!" seru Tenten berbalik, "Hati-hati membawanya, ada bangkai tikus di dalamnya, Kankurou yang memasukkannya, tuh!"

Wajah Hinata semakin pilu, lalu dia mengerang jijik, melemparkan sorot mata minta tolong ke arahku.

Aku hanya tersenyum hambar. Maaf ya, Hinata, aku ini penganut prosedur penerbangan pesawat, '_Selamatkanlah diri anda sendiri sebelum menyelamatkan yang lain_'.

Jadi maaf, aku juga jijik siiihh! Lagian Kankurou kurang kerjaan banget sih, masukin bangkai tikus ke ember lap pel, dikira itu kuburan kali ye? Emang cowo-cowo di kelas ini pada sarap-sarap semua! Gak ada yang bener!

Contoh yang paling riil adalah Naruto, Si Biang Masalah dan Shikamaru, Si Ketua Kelas –yang lagi molor alih-alih memimpin kelas.

Tapi... aku suka kelas ini. Walau menyebalkan, ribut tak karuan, tapi kami semua menyatu di sini. Jika lulus nanti, aku pasti akan merindukan hari-hari seperti ini.

"Ehm, enam menurun, tokoh film yang suka kacang!" ujar Kiba.

"Kacang? Apaan thu?" sahut Kankurou.

"Hei! Jangan main-main! Cepat kerjaaaa!" teriak Tenten.

"Aduh, Kariiin! Lepasin dong, _please_!"

"Siapa yang binal, hah? Siapa? Aku ini seksi tahuu!"

"An-ano, apa tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membuang air bekas pel ini?"

"Aduh, Chouji, jangan makan di sini, bisa gak sih? Berceceran ke mana-mana, tahu!"

Aku hanya menggeleng kepala geli sembari berjalan ke arah jendela.

"Saatnya bersih-bersih!" gumamku pelan.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Hn."

Aku menoleh dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di sampingku sambil berpangku tangan.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya pelan seraya melihat ke depan.

Keheningan lagi-lagi menyambut kami.

"Aku..." nada suara pelan terdengar dari mulutku, membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, "aku sudah memutuskan."

"..."

"Aku akan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Sai. Aku tahu mungkin hasilnya tidak akan bagus, tapi-"

"Kenapa kau tidak menyerah?" sela Sasuke.

"Eh? Menyerah?"

"Aku rasa Sai tidak akan memertahankanmu, lalu kenapa kau masih berharap padanya?"

"Aku.. aku gak tahu. Aku hanya gak mau berakhir seperti ini."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku tidak tahu apa ini benar atau tidak. Apakah hal ini tepat dikatakan saat ini atau tidak, tapi... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau menyerah."

Aku diam, berusaha mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba sekelilingku terasa samar dan bias. Detik itu juga, jantungku berdegup kencang, dan... aku tidak bisa tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke padaku. Semuanya begitu terlihat jelas di mataku, dimatanya –mata Sasuke.

Apakah dia menyukaiku? Ataukah ini hanya ilusi penglihatanku lagi?

Sasuke mendekat ke arahku, dan detik berikutnya suasana langsung terasa hening –entah apakah benar-benar hening atau hanya perasaaanku saja yang seolah-olah menutup semua panca inderaku. Yang kutahu adalah pikiranku terasa kaku untuk mencerna segalanya.

Barulah saat sentuhan dingin itu terasa di bibirku, mataku terbuka lebar, selebar-lebarnya. Lelaki di depanku ini, Sasuke –pria yang sudah kunantikan selama hampir dua tahun dalam hidupku, menciumku di depan semua orang.

Di depan mata Sai.

Sasuke menciumku lembut tanpa aba-aba, tapi mengapa perhatianku –mataku, hanya tertuju pada Sai yang berada jauh di depanku?

Kenapa aku hanya melihatnya.

Detik berikutnya, saat kecupan itu berakhir, tubuhku tetap kaku, tapi kali ini mataku menatap bola mata berwarna hitam itu. Begitu dalam dan pekat.

Aku tidak pernah mengerti. _Tidak pernah_ mengerti akan diriku sendiri. Akan _aku_ yang seharusnya merasa gembira meluap-luap saat kalimat itu meluncur pelan penuh kesungguhan dari seorang lelaki bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Sebuah kalimat yang begitu kutunggu selama hari-hari yang berkumpul menjadi dua tahun terakhir ini.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Sangat menyukaimu..."

Adakah yang lebih menyenangkan daripada cintamu yang berbalas? Tentu saja tidak kan? Lantas mengapa aku tidak gembira? Mengapa hatiku terasa kosong?

Dan bolehkan aku berpikir bahwa sorot mata terluka itu adalah milik Sai? Ataukah sekali lagi, itu semua hanya ilusi penglihatanku lagi? Sesuatu yang ingin kulihat, bukan yang seharusnya terlihat?

Jika aku sudah tidak bisa menyakini apa yang kulihat, lalu apa yang harus kupercaya selain semua itu?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sasuke menyatakan perasaaannya di dekat jendela kelas, di mana semua murid kelas ini berkumpul –minus Shino, tentunya.

Dan tentunya hal itu membawa efek yang besar bagi semua orang yang menontonnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura. Sangat menyukaimu..." ujar Sasuke.

Aku hanya terdiam, sementara yang lainnya...

"ApaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" berteriak bergerombol dengan suara lantang penuh ketidakpercayaan.

"Woahh! Teme! Kau berani sekali menembak Sakura-_chan_!"

"Cieee! Sakura punya dua pacar nih sekarang! Sai ama Sasuke! Ya kan, Akamaru?"

"Eh? Terus Sai gimana Sakura?"

"Sa-sa-sakura-_chan_? Eh? Whoaaa!"

"Waduhh! Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?

"Ma-maaf, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Ih! Ada tikus di kepala Naruto! Jijiiikk!"

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku!"

"Aduh! Pipikuuu! Aw! Aw! Aw!"

"Maaf, Shikamaru! Aku tidak sengaja!"

"Iiiih! Apaan sih, kau, Suigetsu!"

_Plaaaaakkkkkk!_

"Terima! Terima! Terima!"

Aku mungkin terlalu terkejut sehingga aku tidak menyadari kehebohan macam apa –tragedi macam apa yang terjadi karena pernyataan cinta Sasuke.

Misalnya, bagian Hinata yang pada akhirnya pasrah untuk mengangkat air pel kotor, bau, dengan bangkai tikus sebagai pemanisnya dan bersiap untuk membuangnya. Tapi baru satu langkah ditapakinya, kakinya langsung terpeleset tanpa sebab lantaran saking kagetnya gadis itu, sehingga (sudah bisa diduga sebenarnya) ember yang dipegangnya jatuh bersamaan dengan air dan bonus di dalamnya.

Dan mungkin karena aku dan Naruto mempunyai hubungan darah, sehingga darah penerima kesialan di tubuh kami sangat pekat, yang menyebabkan air kotor itu langsung muncrat dengan mulusnya ke wajah dan tubuh Naruto. Tikusnya? Nangkring bak raja di atas kepala Naruto, menghiraukan ratapan pilu yang berubah menjadi teriakan jijik karena menyadari adanya hewan mati di atas kepalanya sedang beristirahat untuk selamanya.

Juga, hal lain seperti Kiba yang bertugas mengecat dinding yang berisi coretan, tapi karena saking khusyuk-nya mendengar pernyataan cinta Sasuke menyebabkan tangannya beralih tempat dan malah mengecat wajah Chouji yang menyebabkan dia menjadi Kankurou ke dua di kelas ini.

Dan satu lagi, tentang Tenten yang sedang asoy-nya mengamplas meja yang kotor, eh, mungkin karena ikut menyumbang suara cemprengnya untuk ikut terkejut berjamaah dengan yang lainnya, tanpa sadar bukannya meja yang diamplas, malah pipi Shikamaru yang penuh iler-lah yang diamplasnya.

Alhasil, ketua kelas termalas kita bangun sambil teriak-teriak kesakitan dengan pipi kanan yang merah seperti diolesi balsem.

Atau mungkin pasangan seperti kembar dempet kita yang malah jadi tambah panas setelah melihat adegan saat Sasuke menciumku tadi.

"Eh, Karin, coba kau juga bisa seperti itu ya?" kata Suigetsu.

"Seperti apa, hah?" ujar Karin dengan muka bersipu malu menatap Suigetsu.

"Mukamu merah tuh, jangan-jangan kau mau kucium juga ya?" kata Suigetsu sambil mengerling nakal ke Karin.

Muka Karin semakin merah, "Iiiih! Apaan sih, kau, Suigetsu!" Tangan Karin langsung menampar pipi Suigetsu dengan bunyi _plaaaak_ yang nyaring sangat, yang membuatku ikut merasa sakit saat mendengar bunyi tamparan itu.

Seketika, bukan hanya leher Suigetsu saja yang merah, tapi juga pipinya.

Mungkin gosip yang mengatakan kalau Suigetsu adalah jelmaan kucing siluman itu bener –padahal menurutku, dari komposisi wajah, dia lebih mirip Hiu, tapi yah sudahlah. Berdekatan dengan Karin memang butuh banyak nyawa, terutama dengan perempuan yang tangannya yang paling cepat bereaksi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Setelah huru-hara serta bersih-bersih selesai –walaupun aku masih tidak yakin dengan bersih-bersihnya. Yah, karena aku berani bersumpah kalau tidak ada perbedaan antara sebelum dan sesudah bersih-bersihnya.

Taruhan deh, lima hari ke depan pasti keadaan kelas kami akan kembali seperti semula.

Kotor, jorok, dan penuh dengan bonus cantik menggelitik layaknya keturunan Jerry Mouse itu.

Saat ini aku berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang sekolah. Hanya aku sendiri, sebenarnya aku adalah orang terakhir yang pulang. Yah, itu karena aku perlu waktu menyendiri di belakang sekolah, tempat Pohon Sakura mekar –walau sekarang tidak berbunga.

Aku malas meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan gak penting tentang hubungan aku, Sai, dan juga Sasuke. Dan begitulah! Mereka pulang, bergandengan tangan –khusus Naruto dan Hinata. Jangan tanya kenapa Hinata masih sudi menggenggam tangan Naruto yang bau lap pel itu.

Sekedar informasi, Karin pulang dengan menyeret Suigetsu, dengan cekikan mantap di leher tentu saja. Mungkin mereka ingin ronde kedua. Tak terhingga rasa heranku bagaimana Suigetsu bisa tahan dengan Karin.

Lalu Sasuke... dia pulang paling awal dari yang lainnya karena sebuah telepon dari keluarganya.

Seketika wajahku bersemu lagi.

Sasuke berkata bahwa ia akan menunggu.

Menunggu.

Apa maksudnya itu? Siapa yang dia tunggu? Apakah aku? Apa dia menunggu sampai aku menyerah?

Jika saja... aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sasuke, semua ini pastilah sangat mudah.

Sedangkan Sai, dia malah terdiam, tak berkomentar apapun saat itu.

Semua itu membuatku kesal. Kesal sekali.

Mengapa dia hanya diam? Mengapa dia tidak berbicara, bertanya seperti yang lainnya?

"Kau menyebalkan Sai... sangat amat menyebalkan," gumamku lirih sambil menendang pelan kerikil di depanku.

Aku mengeluarkan sekuntum bunga dari saku bajuku. Bunga itu pemberian dari Kakashi-_sensei_. Agar ceria lagi, katanya.

Hm. Aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum kala itu.

Bunga Iris.

Bunga yang sama dengan yang ada di lukisan Sai. Tapi ini semua samar-samar mulai terasa tak penting lagi.

"Sakura..."

Aku mendongak kala suara itu memanggilku.

Dan di depan gerbang itu, terdapat Sai, memandangku tanpa ekspresi dengan bola mata berwarna hitamnya itu.

Aku terpaku, tak bergerak, menolak perintah otakku untuk berlari menghampirinya.

_Kali ini apa lagi?_

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Sai mendekat ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Hawa dingin yang seharusnya kurasakan hilang entah ke mana.

Aku takut sekali. Aku takut saat menatap mata itu, bayang diriku tak ada di sana.

Apa aku benar-benar sudah menghilang dari pikiran Sai?

"Sakura..."

Aku mendongak dengan bibir gemetar entah karena dingin atau keberadaan pria ini, aku menjawab, "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bahagia sekarang?" tanyanya padaku. Tanpa senyum, seperti yang dulu selalu diperlihatkannya padaku.

Bahagia?

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikir seperti itu?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, bukannya akhirnya cintamu terbalas?" Dia terdiam sejenak. "Sasuke... akhirnya dia menyatakan cinta padamu, kan?"

Tiba-tiba saja, mataku terasa memanas, dan aku berusaha, _berusaha_ keras untuk tidak mengalirkannya saat ini juga.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah sudah waktunya kita akhiri semua ini?" ujarnya lagi sambil memalingkan muka, memandang awan yang dilindungi oleh langit jingga, jauh, _jauh_ di sana.

Tanganku mengepal erat. Semudah itukah semua ini berakhir?

Kerongkonganku tercekat dan aku takut jika aku bersuara, maka yang keluar hanya isakan yang tertahan.

Tidakkah Sai bisa melihat seberapa besar diriku terluka?

Tidakkah dia bisa melihat bahwa hanya dirinya yang kuinginkan?

Bagaimana dia bisa begitu buta? Bagaimana dia bisa bilang saat ini aku sedang bahagia jika orang kucintai tidak menginginkanku lagi?

Jahat.

Jahat!

Kau jahatt!

Dan kali ini aku pun mengerti satu hal, bahwa walau semuanya akan berakhir, aku tidak bisa, _tidak_, aku tidak sanggup, untuk membenci pria di depanku ini.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sentuhan dingin di pipiku, aku mendongak, dan melihat Sai menatapku, tepat di mataku. "Kau menangis. Kenapa?"

Tangannya mengusap pelan pipiku, membuatku tergugu, membuatku semakin lemah, dan bingung.

Kenapa dia harus selembut ini?

Dan kelebatan kebaikan-kebaikan Sai bergelimpangan di otakku, membuatku tak rela. Tak rela untuk melepasnya.

Aku ingin dia.

Aku ingin Sai selalu ada di sisiku. _Selalu _dan selalu.

Aku ingin dia menatapku saja. Aku ingin agar tangan lembut yang mengusap pipiku ini hanya menggandeng tanganku, hanya untukku.

Aku ingin Sai mencintaiku, sama seperti aku mencintainya.

Apa aku egois?

Apa karena aku terlalu egois, sehingga aku mendapat hukuman? Karena itukah Sai harus pergi?

Sai mendekat ke arahku dan mengecup pelan puncak kepalaku, sementara aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan menggenggam erat tangan Sai yang berada di pipiku, mencoba meresapi sentuhannya.

"Maaf karena selalu membuatmu marah," kata Sai.

_K__alau begitu jangan pergi.._

"Maaf karena selalu membuatmu menangis..."

_Kalau begitu jangan berkata jika ini semua harus berakhir..._

"Karena itu, lebih baik kita berpisah, dengan begitu kau akan bahagia... bersama Sasuke," gumam Sai pelan sementara air mataku mulai mengalir lagi, setitik demi setitik.

Suaraku tidak keluar, hanya isakan kecil, hanya itu saja.

Kenapa ini? Aku harus bicara! Bahwa hanya Sai yang kuinginkan, bahwa dengan dialah aku bisa bahagia.

"Aku akan menjauh, jika itu bisa mengusir kesedihanmu, aku akan pergi... aku-" perkataan Sai berhenti kala aku memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Jangan pergi!

Aku... aku tak peduli, jika dianggap egois, tapi, aku ingin kau tetap di sisiku.

Namun, dari semua hal yang ingin kukatakan, mulutku malah meluncurkan satu pertanyaan, dan hal itu malah menghancurkan hatiku.

"Apa ini semua karena Yamanaka?"

Sai mendorongku pelan, hingga pelukanku terlepas, dan mata kami saling beradu.

"Kami sudah bertunangan, maaf karena tidak mengatakannya padamu," kata Sai.

Benar, mereka sudah bertunangan.

Lalu, apa lagi yang kuharapkan?

Pikiranku terasa makin kosong.

"Sekali saja," Sai berkata pelan, memohon kepadaku, "biarkan aku memelukmu."

Dan Sai pun merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Begitu hangat dan membius, serta membuatku semakin terluka.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku harus bagaimana, agar Sai tetap di sisiku?

Harus bagaimana, agar dia tidak meninggalkan?

Harus bagaimana, agar semua ini tidak benar-benar berakhir?

"Hiks... Hiks..." isakku dalam pelukannya.

Sakit sekali rasanya.

Dadaku serasa sesak dan kepalaku pusing, pusing memikirkan rasa sakit ini. Rasanya seperti ada pisau tajam yang mengiris hatiku, berulang-ulang, membuat sakit yang baru di tempat yang belum tersembuhkan. Membuatnya bernanah dan terasa amat sangat perih.

Sesak.

Aku bahkan harus mengambil nafas dengan mulutku.

Sesak sekali.

Dan semuanya semakin tak tertahankan kala Sai melepas pelukannya dan berjalan menjauh dariku.

Badanku terhuyung-huyung seketika, sementara mataku yang terlihat buram karena air mata terus menatap Sai.

Detik kemudian, saat sosoknya telah lenyap, aku jatuh terduduk dengan kakiku yang terasa mati rasa.

Aku menangis dan menangis, menyebut nama Sai berulang kali.

Seharusnya aku bahagia, karena semua yang kuinginkan dulu –tentang perasaanku pada Sasuke yang terbalas dan kebencianku pada Sai agar dia pergi sejauh-jauhnya, telah terkabul.

Tapi tidak.

Aku tidak bahagia.

Sama sekali tidak.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

_Tililit..._

"_Halo?"_

"_Sakura?"_

"_Eh, Sa-sasuke?"_

"_Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya. __Aku sudah berkali-kali menelponmu, tapi tak pernah kau jawab."_

"_Maaf, tadi aku tertidur."_

"_Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa kau habis menangis?"_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. __Apa kau sudah diberitahu oleh Sai?"_

"_... Tentang apa?"_

"_Aku mungkin bukan orang yang tepat memberitahumu soal ini. Tapi melihat gelagat Sai, aku rasa dia tidak mengatakannya padamu."_

"_..."_

"_Sai akan pergi. __Pergi dari Konoha. Dia sudah memutuskan tinggal di Oto."_

"_A... pa?"_

"_Dan kurasa... dia tidak akan kembali ke Konoha."_

.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

**A/N**

**Oke, ini emang chap yang puanjang dan garing serta lebay banget!**

**Apalagi luna gak baca fic ini lagi dan langsung publish. Tugas menumpuk menyebabkan gak ada waktu untuk ngeliat lagi. Maaf kalau buanyak typo. **

**Sigh. **

**Di sini si Sai emang lemot banget jadi orang. ****Tapi mau gimana lagi, dia kan emang gak peka. Ehehehe...**

**Selanjutnya, bales review non login, yang login udah luna bales lewat PM. **

Thia Nokoru: Makasi udah ripiu! Ini udah update. Ehehehe!

Elflameshawol: Endingnya? Baca aja ya?*plak makasi udah ripiu ya!

Neko: maaf gak bisa update asap, tapi makasi udah ripiu ya!

Honeya: wah, makasi udah baca and ripiu ya! Ini Sai udah cool banget belum! Udah luna buat Sakura menderita nih! Ehehe

**Yup! Terakhir, mohon review dongggg!**


	10. Ups! Tunggu!

**Maaf banget karena lagi-lagi telat update. Bulan lalu bener-bener maleeeeessss untuk ngerjain apapun. Spesial ucapan terima kasih atas riview-nya untuk:**

**Thia Nokoru** : yup! Ini udah update! Makasi banyak udah ngikutin sampai chap ini…!

**Chibiballoon**: hai, chibi! Yang paling melankolis? Wah, untung gak dibilang yang paling lebayissss... ehehehehe... makasi udah ripiu ya!

**Haza ShiRaifu**: Sai kejam? Iya, dia belum pernah rasain di-shannaro ama sakura kali ya?*plak makasi udah ripiu yaaaaaaa! ^.^

**tiffany90**: hai, fany! Makasi ya udah ripiu! Seneng banget deh, rasanya! Ripiu lagi?

**Eky-chan**: iya, yang pas tts itu emang seru abis rasanya ya? Makasi udah ripiu! Seneng banget kalo ada yang suka. Ehehe...

**AyameHyuga**: makasi banyak udah ripiu.. iya, maunya bikin si Sai lebih sakit hati. Tapi susah! Apalagi mikirin si Sai yang nangis darah, kok gak cocok ya? Iya, Sai emang lemot bangett! Perlu digetok sekali kali ya?

**Kikyo Fujikazu **: wah, makasi banyaaaakkk! Ceritanya makin bagus? Aduh senangnya#plak ehehehe…!

**Kim Geun Hyun**: haiii! Makasi udah ripiu ya! Si sasuke bener-bener OOC ya? Bisa-bisanya jadi lembut, ehehehe! Lucu dan sedih? Maunya sih bikin sedih doang, tapi ide buat bikin lelucon garing malah bertebaran di sana sini. Jadinya kaya gini deh! Ehehehe...!

**Nyx Quartz**: wah, yang jelas chap depan adalah chap terakhir. Tunggu aja ya? Happy ending? Gak janji lhoo... tergantung mood nanti gimana jadinya*plaaaaakkk. Btw, makasiiii banyak udah ripiu..!

**X** : hai! Makasi udah ripiu! Aduhh.. gak perlu minta maaf kok! Fic luna emang masih jelek, maklum baru belajar. Hehehehe... tenang aja, gak masalah kok! Btw, ripiu lagi?

**Andromeda no Rei**: Makasi udah ripiuuu ^.^ kasian sasuke? Iya, kasian, kasian, kasian *upinupinmode. Iya nih, kok sakura jadi cengeng begini ya? Yah, namanya juga cinta*dishannaro

**Risuki Taka**: maaf ya, gak bisa update kilat, tapi makasi udah ripiuuu! Nasibnya saku? Silakan dibaca di sini*dikasibogem

**Zoroutecchi**: iya, sai mau pergi. Tiga kali lebaran baru balik*lukatebangtoyib. Makasi udah ripiu yaaaaaa! Ehehhe

**Ruffie-chan**: Oh, jangan salah, Ino baik kok! Percaya deh, ama sayaaa! Kalo perlu belah dadaku sekarang juga*dilemparkeantartika. Makasi udah ripiu yaaa! Ripiu lagi?

**Honeya **: Maaf banget karena update-nya lama, tapi makasi atas ripiunya! Kayaknya semua orang kasian ama sakura ya? Gak ada yang kasian ama luna ya?*plak#apaansihmaksudnya. Hehehhehe.. ripiu lagi?

**Sichi **: gregetan? Maaf banget atas keleletan updatenya dan makasi atas ripiunya ^o^

**Hime Aletta **: Sakura ama siapa ya kira-kira… hmmm… gimana yaaa?*plaakkk makasi udah ripiu yaaa! Ehehehe ^u^

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro**: kabur? Enggaak~~ Sai Cuma mau pergi kok*dor Makasi udah ripiu ya! Tapi maaf ya, karena gak bisa update kilat. Mau ripiu lagi?

**Nanairo Zoacha**: aduh malu baca ripiu kamu. Makasi banyak ya! Panggil aja Luna, oke? Wah, idenya bagus! Tapi sayang chap depan adalah chap terakhir, maaf yaa..! sekali lagi, makasi banyaak!

**Yosh! Semuanya udah dibales, sekali lagi, maaf atas keterlambatannya dan terima kasih banyak untuk review-nya! Btw, ini adalah dua chapter terakhir lhoooo~~!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Sakura?"_

"_Eh, Sa-sasuke?"_

"_Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya. __Aku sudah berkali-kali menelponmu, tapi tak pernah kau jawab."_

"_Maaf, tadi aku tertidur."_

"_Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa kau habis menangis?"_

"_..."_

"_Baiklah, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu. __Apa kau sudah diberitahu oleh Sai?"_

"_... Tentang apa?"_

"_Aku mungkin bukan orang yang tepat memberitahumu soal ini. Tapi melihat gelagat Sai, aku rasa dia tidak mengatakannya padamu."_

"_..."_

"_Sai akan pergi. __Pergi dari Konoha. Dia sudah memutuskan tinggal di Oto."_

"_A... pa?"_

"_Dan kurasa... dia tidak akan kembali ke Konoha."_

"_Ke-kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pergi?"_

"_... Aku juga tidak tahu, Sakura."_

"_Ke... napa?"_

"_Sakura... aku memang telah berkata akan menunggumu, tapi jika keadaan sudah seperti ini... bisakah kau menyerah dan memulai sesuatu yang baru?"  
"..."_

"_Bisakah kau melupakan Sai jika kuminta itu padamu?"_

"_Sa-sasuke... aku... aku..."_

"_Ijinkan aku berada di sisimu, Sakura..."_

.

* * *

.**  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll…**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**Chapter 10: Ups! Tunggu!**

.

* * *

Sai's POV

.

.

"Ya, semuanya sudah kuselesaikan, Paman Danzo," kataku pada suara di seberang telepon. "Aku mengerti, aku akan berangkat secepatnya ke Oto."

Aku menunggu, mendengarkan Pamanku berkata sesuatu.

Aku menggeleng, " Tidak. Aku tidak perlu berpikir ulang, ini memang keinginanku. Ternyata aku memang tidak cocok berada di Konoha." _Atau di mana pun_, lanjutku dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, yang diisi dengan percakapan ringan mengenai kepindahanku ke Oto, aku menutup percakapan kami karena masuknya Ino ke kamarku.

"Hai, Sai!" sapanya di ambang pintu. Sedetik kemudian dia berjalan dan duduk di samping ranjangku, "Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Oto?"

"Apa kau tidak suka aku pergi ke Oto?" tanyaku padanya sambil memilah-milahku kuasku.

"Bukannya begitu... tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa? Maksudku, kau tidak menyesal pergi dari Konoha?"

Aku berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan senyum palsuku, "Kau dan Paman menanyakan hal yang sama. Tidak," aku menggeleng, menegaskan perkataanku, "aku tidak menyesal. Ini memang keinginanku."

Ya, keinginanku.

"Begitu..." Ino berdiri dan mendekat ke arahku. Lalu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di pipiku, " Lalu kenapa kau terlihat bimbang dan juga sedih? Sai, jika kau memang ingin tinggal di sini, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri. Kau bisa-"

"Tidak," selaku dengan nada tegas. "Akan lebih baik bagi dia jika aku pergi dari sini. Jadi aku-"

"Dia?" ulang Ino. Langkahnya mundur perlahan, kembali duduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatapku, lembut, "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan banyak hal."

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, hanya saja..."

Perkataanku terhenti. Kebingungan menyergapku dalam diam. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Sakura, _tidak_, sebenarnya aku selalu mengingatnya –tiap detiknya. Hanya saja aku selalu memutuskan bahwa akan lebih baik bagiku untuk tak mengingatnya.

Bayang Sakura saat berciuman dengan Sasuke, memukul hatiku, membuat suara retak yang lirih terdengar di dalam sana.

Aku tidak bisa menampik jika aku terluka melihatnya.

Hatiku sakit serta amarah bisa saja menguasaiku tiap menitnya jika aku mengingat hal itu lagi.

Tapi cukup.

Itulah yang seharusnya terjadi.

Ya, aku sudah tahu dari dulu, bahwa skenario hidup mereka berdua pasti akan bertemu, entah kapan itu –yang bisa dipastikan terjadi hari ini.

Mungkin Sasuke bisa menyembunyikannya dari semua orang, tapi tidak dariku –saudara kembarnya. Menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia, Sasuke Uchiha, mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan gadis _Emerald_ itu.

Ya, hanya saja Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk mengungkapkannya, mengatakan betapa penting keberadaan gadis itu baginya dan juga... bagiku.

Namun kenyataan itu membuatku senang. Senang karena mungkin, aku masih bisa menengahi hubungan mereka berdua. _Senang _karena aku beranggapan bahwa aku masih memiliki harapan untuk berada di sisi Sakura.

Tapi kini aku sadar, bahwa pihak ketiga tidak akan selamanya bisa berada di tengah. Bahwa sudah saatnya aku menjauh, pergi dari lingkaran hubungan mereka berdua.

Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka sudah seharusnya bersama, tanpa aku di dalamnya.

Apa yang dirasakan Sakura padaku hanyalah delusi semata. Pelariannya karena Sasuke tak kunjung membalas perasaannya. Tempat pengganti untuk hatinya yang tertuju pada Sasuke.

Aku, bukanlah siapa-siapa, melainkan seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, penggantinya.

Ya, pasti begitu. Air mata itu juga bukan sepenuhnya untukku kan?

Keberadaanku hanya membuatnya resah dan bingung. Aku harus pergi, agar gadis itu menyadari bahwa hanya Sasuke yang dicintainya.

Bukan aku –orang luar yang tiba-tiba masuk ke hidupnya dengan cara kesalahpahaman.

Dia tidak pernah menyukaiku, _tidak pernah_ mencintaiku.

Itu hanya delusi, delusi, _delusi-_

Lalu seketika senyum manis gadis itu terhampar di benakku, aku tidak bisa tidak merafalkan nama itu di hatiku, berulang kali, terus-menerus hingga aku gila.

Sakura.

Sakura.

Sakura.

_Sakura. _

Aku menutup wajahku dengan sebelah tangan, frustasi.

"Sai? Kau kenapa?"

Suara Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunanku, aku lantas jatuh terduduk dengan perasaan membuncah yang kali ini teramat sulit untuk dikendalikan.

"Dia menangis karena aku, Ino. Selalu begitu. Aku hanya bisa membuatnya sedih, marah, dan menangis."

"Sai..." Pandangan Ino melembut, tapi dia hanya terdiam di depanku.

"Itu artinya aku harus menjauh darinya bukan? Jika aku pergi, beban di hatinya akan menghilang, kan?"

Aku menunduk dengan perasaan sesak yang aneh melingkupiku. Bukan seperti itu yang kuinginkan, sungguh.

Aku hanya bingung. Bingung akan apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sakura bahagia, agar air mata itu tak mengalir lagi, agar kata _benci_ itu tak terucap lagi, tertuju padaku lagi.

Aku tidak ingin dia membenciku.

Jauh di sudut hatiku, aku ingin memilikinya, aku ingin dia juga menatapku sama seperti dia menatap Sasuke.

Maka, saat kata _benci _itu terucap aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, berbuat apa. Karena jika aku mengejarnya lagi, menarik tangannya, dan aku ingin sekali memeluknya erat hingga dia tidak pergi lagi, tapi aku takut.

Aku takut jika dia kembali menampikku lagi. Karena aku yakin aku tak akan sanggup jika harus menerima penolakannya lebih dari pada ini.

Karena itulah aku membiarkannya pergi.

Karena itulah aku tidak mengejarnya.

Saat itu aku menyadari, bukan Sakura yang harus pergi, tapi aku. Hanya aku.

"Sai..."

Aku mendongak dan menyadari jika Ino telah berdiri di depanku.

"Dulu aku tidak menyadarinya, tapi setahun terakhir ini, semua lukisanmu mempunyai kesamaan ya?" kata Ino sambil tersenyum ke arahku, memegang lukisan kecil.

"Ya?" kataku bingung.

"Sudut pandangnya," jelas Ino. "Kau melukisnya di satu tempat, kan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Aku boleh tahu di mana?"

Dalam ragu aku menjawab, "Perpustakaan sekolah."

Ino tersenyum seraya menaruh lukisan itu, "Waktu itu aku tidak sadar, tapi itu dia, kan? Gadis yang bersama Sasuke... itulah alasan kau selalu melukis lukisan yang sama kan? Pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Tapi... setelah melihatmu mengejarnya tanpa peduli pada sekitarmu, aku seketika paham."

Ino tersenyum padaku, "Dia istimewa bagimu, kan?"

Terdiam, aku kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sai... aku mengerti jika menetap di Oto adalah keinginanmu sendiri. Tapi, Sai yang berada di Konoha sudah banyak berubah ya? Dan kau tahu? Aku menyukai perubahanmu itu? Bagaimana denganmu? Tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa kau juga membawa perubahan bagi orang lain?"

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku termenung sendiri di kamarku, memikirkan perkataan Ino.

Lalu aku berjalan pelan dan mengusap pelan lukisan itu. Lukisan tentang Sakura.

Hei, Sakura...

Kau tidak tahu bahwa kita sebenarnya pertama kali bertemu saat musim gugur menjelang. Itu adalah hari pertama aku menginjak Konoha sejak bertahun-tahun aku tinggal di Oto. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung menemuimu kala itu, tak perlu menunggu satu tahun lagi sampai kau menginjak kelas dua untuk bertemu.

Tapi... entahlah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku tidak pernah mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk menemuimu. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya melukismu, memandangimu dari jauh. Selama waktu yang terasa mengabur itu aku terus menyelidiki bagaimana perasaanmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku _selalu _melihatmu.

Lalu tanpa kusadari, hari-hari pun berlanjut, musim semi kembali menyapa, dan aku kira, kini aku sanggup untuk menampakkan diri di hadapanmu. Kemudian kau datang, dengan senyum manismu, yang kau berikan untuk Sasuke seorang. Ada denyut aneh saat itu, denyut yang perlahan kemudian kumengerti.

Sakura... pertama kali aku menatap mata _Emerald_-mu, pertama kali aku berbicara padamu, kau tidak tahu jika kakiku gemetar kala itu, dan aku hanya bisa membuatmu kesal. Tapi melihatmu yang masih memedulikanku meskipun aku hanya bisa membuatmu kesal, tanpa sepengetahuanmu, aku merasa sangat bahagia.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana waktu berlanjut, yang kutahu hanya aku tidak ingin menyakitimu. Namun ternyata itu semua hanya gaung tak terdengar. Keberadaanku hanya membuatmu terluka.

Karena itu, selamanya aku tidak akan menceritakan perasaan berharga ini dalam hatiku. Cukup hanya aku yang tahu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu –hari dimana aku berkenalan denganmu.

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

Sakura's POV

.

.

Viscaria.

Satu lagi nama bunga yang berhasil kuketahui.

Aku terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat tak karuan dan juga dengan mata bengkak yang susah terbuka.

Aku menangis semalaman.

Menangis terus hingga kelelahan dan tanpa sadar aku jatuh tertidur.

Dan detik ini juga, air mataku menetes lagi kala bayang Sai menyelimuti pikiranku lagi.

Tidak mau hilang.

Terpatri indah di hatiku.

Tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ini bukan apa-apa. Pasti, semuanya akan memudar saat aku bisa melupakannya.

Melupakan Sai.

Aku... baik-baik saja tanpa Sai... Pasti aku bisa. Pasti. _Pasti._

Dan kembali air mata ini mengalir dalam diam.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sakura-_chan_? Kenapa kau tidak sekolah tadi?" tanya Hinata. Selepas sekolah dia langsung pergi ke rumahku, untungnya Naruto tidak ikut. Karena ada rapat guru, mereka bisa pulang cepat. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu ada rapat guru ya?

"Aku cuma kelelahan saja, kok. Bukan hal penting," jawabku sambil berbaring di ranjang.

"Bukan hal penting?" ulang Hinata dengan nada bertanya. "Lalu kenapa matamu bengkak dan suaramu terdengar aneh? Apa kau habis menangis?"

"Gak ada-"

"Jangan bilang tidak ada apa-apa," sela Hinata tegas. Dia menggenggam erat tanganku dan menatapku tajam. "Apa karena Sai? Atau pernyataan Sasuke kemarin?"

Aku bangun dan memalingkan wajahku ke jendela, memikirkan hal lain selain masalah ini. Jujur, rasanya melelahkan harus memikirkan terus menerus mengenai perasaan Sasuke padaku dan juga kepergian Sai.

Itu semua membuatku bingung dan sedih. Tapi aku harus apa? Aku hanya bisa pasrah dan menerimanya saja kan?

"Pernyataan Sasuke kemarin telah menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, kau tahu? Ini lebih hebat dibanding pernyataanmu dulu."

Aku hanya bergumam tak jelas menanggapinya, "Hm..."

"Semuanya penasaran dengan jawabanmu, termasuk aku, tentunya..." terdengar helaan nafas, "Dan juga semua ingin tahu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sai setelah semua ini."

Keheningan menyapa kami, dan aku tidak berniat mengakhirinya. Ah, langit yang kelam di luar sana membuatku hatiku bertambah muram, membuatku teringat pada Sai lagi.

Mudah-mudahan hujan tidak turun lagi...

... karena aku tidak ingin mengingat Sai lagi.

"Sai hari ini tidak sekolah juga," kata Hinata pada akhirnya. Mungkin dia tahu bahwa percuma menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku tahu," jawabku tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Ada kabar yang beredar bahwa Sai akan pindah sekolah," ujar Hinata.

"..."

"Katanya dia akan kembali ke Oto."

Aku memalingkan muka dengan air mata yang kembali menetes. Seketika, Hinata langsung memelukku. Dia tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Hinata hanya memelukku, membiarkanku menangis. Lagi.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Jadi itu benar?"

Aku mengangguk, "Sasuke yang mengatakannya padaku. Tadi malam."

"Begitu..."

Hinata menggenggam tanganku, "Jangan sedih, Sakura-_chan_. Walau Sai pergi, kalian masih bisa berhubungan kan? Konoha dan Oto kan tidak terlalu jauh. Kau juga masih bisa menghubunginya lewat tel-"

"Semua sudah berakhir," selaku dengan tangan yang mengepal erat.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, Hinata. Aku dan Sai, sudah bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Kami sudah berakhir," ulangku lagi dengan nada lebih tegas.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kalian berdua baik-baik saja? Apa karena Sasuke? Apa karena Yamanaka?" tanya Hinata.

"Bukan semuanya," jawabku pelan. "Tapi karena aku. Karena Sai tidak menyukaiku. Dia... dia tidak punya perasaan apa pun padaku. Karena itu..."

Mataku berair lagi.

Sial. Sial. Sial.

Harus berapa kali aku menangis?

Aku kuat. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku kuat, bahwa aku bisa mengatasi semua ini.

Semua ini bukan apa-apa.

"Itu tidak benar. Sai mana mungkin tidak menyukaimu. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Lalu aku harus berpikir seperti apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar. "Aku selalu, selalu berpikir bahwa mungkin Sai menyukaiku, bahwa apa yang kurasakan bukan perasaan sepihak. Bahwa semua perhatian itu hanya milikku, bahwa kehadirannya hanya karena aku. Tapi..."

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Nada suaraku melemah, "Tapi... semuanya hanyalah pemikiranku. Keinginanku. Delusi atau apapun itu. Semuanya terpatahkan saat aku membuka mata, dan melihat kenyataannya."

Sesak. Sesak sekali. Apa yang kulakukan agar sesak ini menghilang?

"Sai... tidak menyukaiku," Aku menggeleng kepalaku kuat-kuat. "Tidak. Tidak. _Tidak_-"

"Sakura-_chan_, aku rasa kau salah. Mungkin karena emosi sesaat kau tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya? Tatapan mata Sai sama seperti tatapan mata Sasuke padamu."

"Kalau memang seperti itu... Jika memang Sai menyukaiku, kenapa dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bertunangan?" suaraku bergetar lalu semakin lama semakin terdengar keras, keluar bersama semua sakit hati yang lama terpendam. "Kenapa dia bersikap lembut pada gadis itu? Kenapa dia berciuman dengan gadis itu? Kenapa dia tidak marah saat Sasuke menciumku? Kenapa saat itu dia mengejarku?"

Aku menarik nafas, sementara isak kecil kembali keluar dari mulutku.

_(__"Kalau begitu, bukankah sudah waktunya kita akhiri semua ini?")_

"Kenapa..."

_(__"Karena itu, lebih baik kita berpisah, dengan begitu kau akan bahagia...)_

"Kenapa dia... kenapa dia malah bilang kalau semua ini harus berakhir? Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya, aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir, Hinata..."

"Sai selalu memerhatikanmu..." kata Hinata.

Aku mendongak seketika dan melihat Hinata sedang tersenyum, lembut.

"Sai selalu pulang sekolah paling akhir. Dia selalu berada di tempat yang sama, di sudut belakang dekat jendela perpustakaan. Aku tahu karena akulah pengurus perpustakaan. Dia selalu di sana. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Aku mengusap air mataku dan mendengarkan ucapan Hinata tanpa berniat menyelanya.

"Untuk melukis," jawab Hinata. "Dan sepertinya salah satu lukisan Sai ada di sini."

"Dia melukis pohon Sakura. Dari sana memang tampak bagus untuk dilukis," jawabku sambil melihat lukisan Sai yang teronggok di lantai kamarku.

"Tapi walau begitu, saat musim semi berakhir, dia tetap melukis di sana. Jadi aku rasa bukan Pohon Sakura yang dilukis, tapi seseorang yang memiliki nama musim semi."

"Aku?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau selalu beristirahat di sana, kan Sakura? Setiap selesai karate, kau selalu berada di sana," kata Hinata.

"Gak selalu sih..."

"Tapi Sai selalu menunggumu di sana, tanpa kau tahu kalau dia selalu ada. Kau hanya tidak sadar, Sakura-_chan_. Saat kau sakit di sekolah, bukankah Sai yang dengan sigap menggendongmu ke ruang kesehatan? Saat kau kehujanan seorang diri, bukankah hanya dia yang menawarkan payungnya padamu? Saat kau sedih karena Sasuke mengacuhkanmu, bukankah Sai yang membuatmu ceria lagi? Walau dia punya cara tersendiri untuk itu, tapi itu semua sudah jelas bukan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Sai menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_..."

"Tidak mungkin," gumamku lirih, dengan perasaan tak menentu, aku mengulanginya dalam hati: _tidak mungkin Sai menyukaiku._

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku merapikan rambutku dan memakai jaket karena dinginnya hawa di luar. Aku melirik jam di dinding. Pukul tiga sore.

Apa Sai sudah pergi ke Oto? Kenapa bisa secepat itu? Apa dia sudah memutuskan hal itu jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya?

Aku menghela nafas panjang sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pipiku.

"Semangat, Sakura!" kataku pada diriku sendiri dengan nada yang jauh dari kata semangat. Lantas aku mengambil tas selempangku, memasukkan dompet ke dalamnya. Entah apa saja yang kumasukkan ke dalamnya, aku terlalu malas untuk mengingatnya.

Baru saja beberapa tapak langkah kuambil menjauh dari rumah, tubuhku langsung berhenti karena sosok seseorang.

Padahal belum sedetik yang lalu aku sedang memikirkan tentang ke mana aku harus pergi, tapi kini rasanya aku ingin masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengunci diri di kamarku, seharian.

Aku tidak bisa, tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan orang ini.

Tapi aku bukan gadis lemah. Ya, bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi kuat? Bukankah aku sudah tidak ingin menangis lagi?

Langkah demi langkah kutapaki, mendekat ke arahnya, namun bukannya menjadi kuat, mengapa dadaku kian bertambah sesak?

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Boleh bicara sebentar?" sapa gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali.

Gadis di depanku ini sangat cantik, perangainya juga terlihat sopan dan baik.

"Apa?"

Yamanaka Ino, tunangan Sai itu, mendekat ke arahku, masih tetap tersenyum lembut, padaku.

Kenapa dia tersenyum padaku?

"Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar. Punya waktu?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu menyerah. Sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya berbicara dengannya. Lagipula, aku penasaran dengan gadis ini. Untuk apa dia ingin berbicara denganku?

"Baiklah, aku tahu tempat yang cocok untuk mengobrol," jawabku.

Dia tersenyum, "Syukurlah! Aku kira kau akan menolaknya."

Aku hanya tersenyum sekilas padanya, rasanya tak sulit melakukan hal itu di depan gadis ini.

Dia... ehm, baik.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Tempat ini bagus..." komentar Yamanaka Ino saat kami duduk di salah satu meja kafe ini.

Aku menggangguk, menyetujui ucapannya. Ya, tempat ini memang bagus. Saat ini kami berada di _Rosemary Cafe_. Tempat ini tak berubah sedikit pun dari terakhir kali aku kemari. Tetap indah dan memabukkan, tapi mengapa aku merasa hampa?

Aku memandang Ino, dan entah mengapa aku malah membayangkan jika Sai-lah yang berada di hadapanku kini. Aku menggeleng pelan.

Sial. Kenapa susah sekali rasanya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino, terselip nada cemas di suaranya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa dia begitu baik? Jika seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin menyalahkannya kan?

Jika begitu, berarti hanya akulah yang patut dipersalahkan, kan?

"Aku... baik-baik saja," jawabku sambil menunduk dan memutar-mutar sendok ke dalam tehku. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Oh, iya... " Ino tersenyum. "Maaf, aku rasa kau pasti merasa terganggu dengan kehadiranku kan? Yah, bagaimanapun juga, posisiku memang tidak terlalu mengenakkan bagi kalian."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti marah pada Sai karena tak menceritakan siapa aku sebenarnya. Tapi... tolong maafkan dia. Kau tahu, di antara semua keluarganya, mungkin dialah yang paling tidak peka," jelas Ino.

"Oh... begitu," jawabku dengan nada datar. Apa yang kuharapkan dari semua itu?

"Kami adalah teman sejak kecil. Kau pasti sudah tahu jika Sai berada di Oto, jauh dari keluarganya sejak kecil. Pamannya yang bernama Danzo, mengangkat Sai sebagai anaknya, karena dia tidak mempunyai keturunan."

"Keluarga Sai mengijinkannya?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku tidak tahu pasti sih..." jawab Ino. "Mungkin juga karena hal itulah, Sai jadi lebih tertutup, dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang dibesarkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Di sana ada ayah, ibu, serta kakaknya, sementara Sai sendirian, hanya dengan Paman Danzo yang suka menyendiri."

"Aku masih ingat saat masih kecil, Sai lebih suka menyendiri dan melukis seharian di kamarnya. Walaupun, kami berteman sejak kecil, bukan berarti aku mengetahui semua hal tentang Sai, dan juga bukan berarti Sai bisa begitu peduli akan keberadaanku."

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu menceritakan hal ini padaku? Aku rasa ini bukan hal yang penting lagi untukku," tandasku sambil menggenggam erat cangkir teh itu.

"Maksudku yang sebenarnya adalah hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa, walaupun kami bertunangan, hubungan kami tak lebih dari sekedar teman masa kecil," Ino memandang mataku dan tersenyum getir, "Sai... hanya menganggapku teman, tidak lebih."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

Ino menghela nafas, "Aku sudah menyerah."

Alisku berkerut, "Apa?"

Ino nyengir, sampai matanya menyipit, "Dulu, aku memang menyukainya, tapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, aku tahu. Aku menyadari jika perasaan Sai padaku tidak akan berubah. Hanya teman, tidak lebih. " Ino memangku kepalanya. "Karena itu aku menyerah, walau kami sempat ditunangkan, tapi aku rasa hubungan ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Tapi, Sai mungkin menyukaimu juga..." kataku dengan suara bergetar. Apa ya, rasa sesak ini? "Kalau tidak menyukaimu, kenapa juga dia menerima pertunangan ini?"

"Karena saat itu Sai tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya," jawab Ino. "Tapi sekarang dia punya..."

Ino menatap mataku tajam seraya tersenyum hangat. Tolong, jangan katakan... jangan katakan kalau... kalau alasan Sai untuk menolak pertunangan itu adalah...

"Kau..." kata Ino jelas, sangat jelas. Kata itu berdenging di sekitar telingaku, seolah-olah memberiku harapan.

Ya, harapan palsu.

Jangan pernah lupa, Sakura...

... jika semuanya sudah berakhir.

_Berakhir_...

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

"Sai akan pergi," kataku memecah kesunyian yang terjadi beberapa menit lalu.

Ino menghela nafas, "Aku tahu... karena itulah-"

"Jangan bilang kau ingin aku menghentikannya," selaku tajam.

"Ya, itu memang tujuanku yang sebenarnya. Aku rasa kau pasti bisa menghentikannya. Kalau denganmu, pasti Sai akan-"

"Sudah berakhir," potongku.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Antara aku dan Sai sudah berakhir. Darimana kau mendapat keyakinan bahwa aku bisa menghentikan Sai? Kenapa semua orang seolah-olah bekerja sama mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti ini padaku?"

Ino terdiam.

"Kenapa kau menyangkalnya begitu kuat?" tanya Ino heran. "Kau tahu, jika Sai-"

"Cukup!" selaku lagi. "Aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Kemarin, Sai sudah mengatakan semuanya dengan sangat jelas. Karena itu kurasa memang tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi."

"Sakura..."

"Menghentikannya? Kenapa harus aku? Dialah yang meninggalkanku, kenapa aku harus mengejarnya, jika dia berkata kalau semua ini sudah berakhir? Apa kau senang melihatku mengejarnya seperti orang tolol?" tanyaku beruntun dengan nada kesal.

Ino menunduk, "Maafkan aku... maaf..."

Ada setitik rasa sesal tercipta di hatiku, kala aku melihat Ino. Bukan salahnya, tapi aku. Akulah yang bersalah di sini.

Selalu aku...

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Turun hujan. Hujan kali ini sangat deras, membuat suara berisik di telingaku. Kenapa harus turun hujan? Tidak tahukah bahwa hujan membuat perasaanku semakin tidak enak?

Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat, berusaha menenangkan perasaanku yang kacau balau.

Yamanaka Ino –tunangan Sai itu telah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan aku masih tetap diam di kursiku, tak berniat beranjak sedikit pun dari sini.

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Kenapa semua orang suka sekali memberiku harapan palsu? Jika saja mereka tahu apa yang Sai katakan padaku, apa mereka masih bisa berkata jika pria itu menyukaiku?

Jika Sai menyukaiku, tanpa harus kuhentikan, dia pasti tidak akan pergi dari Konoha. Jika benar Sai menyukaiku, pastinya dia tidak akan membiarkanku menangis seorang diri di sini dan mengatakan jika semua ini telah berakhir.

Sai bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Tapi... akulah yang lebih bodoh, karena bisa-bisanya menyukainya. Kenapa hatiku tidak tetap menyukai Sasuke saja? Kenapa hatiku malah seenaknya berpindah menyukai Sai? Tidak tahukah bagaimana perjuanganku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke selama dua tahun belakangan ini?

Bagaimana semua hal itu bisa tak berarti hanya karena Sai?

Aku mengusap pelan mataku yang berair sembari meraih tasku dan berniat mengambil sapu tangan. Yang kuambil malah lukisan bunga dari Sai.

Aku menimbang-nimbang lalu meletakkannya di atas meja sambil menelusuri gambar-gambar bunga yang terlukis di sana. Hal konyol yang seharusnya tak kulakukan, karena membuatku teringat Sai lagi.

Mulai dari kiri ke kanan. Tanganku berhenti menunjuk di dua bunga yang aku tidak tahu namanya.

"Ini... bunga apa ya?"

"Yang pertama, Yarrow, dan di sebelahnya adalah Orchid," kata seseorang di sampingku yang membuatku sontak berbalik.

Pria berambut merah yang kukenal sebagai pelayan di sini, tersenyum ramah padaku, "Mau tambah minumnya?"

"Oh, Sasori..." aku menggeleng, "tidak usah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas nama bunganya tadi."

Dia mengangguk sambil mengambil cangkirku. Mungkin karena dia adalah pelayan di tempat yang banyak bunga seperti ini membuatnya jadi banyak tahu mengenai jenis-jenis bunga.

Aku lantas berjalan keluar, berhenti sebentar di pintu masuk sambil merogoh isi tasku. Anehnya, kenapa aku selalu membawa benda-benda pemberian Sai?

Aku menghela nafas, sambil membuka payung merah berinisial _**S**_ itu. Lalu berjalan pelan dan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat sebelum pergi.

Sambil berjalan, aku mengulang dalam hati nama bunga dalam lukisan Sai. Dimulai dari kiri.

_Iris. Lilac. Oleander. Viscaria. Edelweis. Yarrow. Orchid. Uchiyamana. Sakura._

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, merasakan hawa dingin mengitari tubuhku. Hujan masih memukul bumi dan awan mendung di atas sana berarak beriringan, membawa suasana yang begitu kelam.

Sudah sore, pikirku. Hari ini banyak yang terjadi. Rasanya lelah juga jika terus seperti ini. Aku menepuk pipiku dengan tangan yang tak menggenggam payung, berusaha membuat rasa tak enak ini tak terlalu mengendalikanku.

Sangat susah dijelaskan bagaimana perasaanku kini. Rumit sekali. Terkadang, pikiranku kosong, membuatku melamun tak tentu arah, lalu kemudian aku teringat Sai, Sai, dan _Sai_... dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, aku akan merengut sambil menahan tangis.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi aku butuh pengalih pikiran, apapun itu. Karena itulah aku pergi ke menara ini. Menara dimana aku dan Sai... sudahlah! Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal itu lagi?

Aku hanya perlu menyendiri dan menyesuaikan hatiku, kemudian bangkit, menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Aku pasti bisa.

Aku membuka pintu menara dan mulai menapaki tangga panjang yang sama dimana dulu pernah kami tapaki bersama. Harusnya aku sedih lagi, menangis lagi, tapi aku hanya menghela nafas, berkali-kali.

Payung di tangan kiriku menitikkan air, membuat tangga itu basah. Penerangan di ruangan ini tak terlalu bagus. Beberapa menit sekali, terdengar suara petir jauh di atas sana yang berlomba dengan bunyi hujan yang deras. Terkadang aku memekik takut sambil memandang sekeliling.

Aku sendirian.

Sempat terpikir untuk pulang, tapi kakiku tetap melangkah, menapaki satu demi satu anak tangga. Aku tidak menyadari jika tubuhku gemetaran, entah karena kedinginan atau rasa takut yang hinggap perlahan-lahan itu.

Tapi yang jelas, aku tetap melangkah.

Lalu akhirnya aku sampai di tempat teratas. Tidak ada pemandangan indah yang terlihat dari sana. Tidak ada warna lembayung senja yang perlahan-lahan menghilang. Tidak ada pelangi yang berlomba-lomba menampilkan keindahannya, berusaha menang dari bunga-bunga mawar yang terlihat menari-nari di bawah sana.

Hanya ada pemandangan kelam, dimana semua itu tersamarkan oleh hujan. Suara guntur di atas sana membuatku ketakutan, hawa dingin itu membuatku menggigil, dan hujan membuatku sedih.

Aaah... betapa aku tidak menyukai hujan kali ini.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

Aku menutup mata, seraya membayangkan masa lalu. Seharusnya aku melupakannya, tapi jangan tanya apapun. Kuakui aku memang keras kepala, tapi kali ini saja, biarkan aku mengingat semuanya sebelum Sai benar-benar pergi dari Konoha.

Sedih rasanya saat tahu dia pergi. Sesak saat tahu bahwa bukan Sai sendiri yang mengatakannya, tapi Sasuke.

Jahat sekali kau, Sai... pergi, tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan. Jika saja, aku sedikit lebih berharga bagimu, apakah kau akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku sebelum pergi?

.

_("Bukannya seperti ini pacaran? Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, kencan, dan lainnya. Menurutmu apa yang kurang?")_

_("Entahlah. Ehm… bergandengan tangan, saling mengucapkan kata cinta, berciuman, memberi cincin, dan entahlah…")_

_._

_("Bunga apa ini?")_

_("Cari saja sendiri. __Oh ya, kita sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan, apa kita juga harus berciuman?")_

_._

_(!)_

_("Tinggal memberi cincin saja, kan?")_

.

Aku tersenyum pedih saat mengingat hari itu. Sai memang pria menyebalkan dan suka seenaknya. Di tempat ini, pertama kalinya Sai menciumku, lalu dia juga memberikan sebuah lukisan padaku.

.

_(__"Sai, mengapa kau menerima pernyataanku?")_

_(__"Jadi kau mau ditolak?")_

.

Tapi sampai kini, dia tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaanku. Kira-kira, mengapa dia menerimaku saat itu ya?

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pulang. Aku melirik jam tanganku, jam lima sore. Padahal masih sore, tapi sudah segelap ini. Menyebalkan, mengapa hujan tidak juga berhenti?

Sebelum pergi, aku membuka lukisan Sai itu. Aku agak penasaran mengapa dia memberikan lukisan ini padaku. Ngomong-ngomong, Sai juga pernah bilang jika dia hanya perlu memberikanku cincin saja. Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu? Kami memang berangkat sekolah bersama, kencan, bergandengan tangan juga pernah, apalagi berciuman. Tapi... dia belum memberiku cincin dan... menyatakan cinta padaku.

Ya ampun! Ternyata aku bisa melankolis juga.

Aku memandangi lukisan itu, sambil sempat berpikir tentang pernyataan cinta Sai. Memangnya dia pernah melakukannya? Kapan?

Hah... kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal itu? Menyerahlah Sakura! Sai akan pergi dari Konoha! Lagipula kalian sudah berakhir, tidak usah memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu seperti itu!

"Ehm... ini bunga... _Iris, Lilac, Oleander, Viscaria, Edelweis, Yarrow, Orchid, Uchiyamana, dan... Sakura_," kataku pelan.

Bahuku menegang sejenak, menyadari sesuatu. Tunggu sebentar! Entah mengapa, aku jadi teringat dengan perkataan Sai waktu itu...

.

_("Lalu inisial ini? S dari Sai kan?")_

_("S dari Sakura. Aku menulisnya dengan tinta hitam, bagus kan?")_

.

Mataku melebar saat mengingatnya. Jangan bilang kalau...

_Iris. Lilac. Oleander. Viscaria. Edelweis. Yarrow. Orchid. Uchiyamana. Sakura._

Tidak... tidak mungkin...

_**I**__ris. __**L**__ilac. __**O**__leander. __**V**__iscaria. __**E**__delweis. __**Y**__arrow. __**O**__rchid. __**U**__chiyamana. __**S**__akura._

_**I.L.O.V.E.Y.O.U.S**_

_**I LOVE YOU S**_

_("S dari Sakura."__)_

_**I LOVE YOU SAKURA**_

.

Tanpa kusadari air mataku perlahan mengalir, tanganku bergetar pelan, "Bodoh... kenapa menyatakan cinta dengan cara sesulit ini? Kalau begini kan, jadinya aku yang susah..."

Aku mengusap air mataku, "Sai memang bodoh..."

Beberapa menit dalam diam, akhirnya aku memutuskan sesuatu. Ya, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Aku... harus menghentikan Sai pergi, bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa menghentikannya!" tekadku.

Aku lantas menuruni tangga dengan cepat, seraya berharap Sai belum meninggalkan Konoha.

Oh, ya, aku juga harus minta maaf pada Hinata dan juga Ino. Mereka benar, ini bukanlah omong kosong, Sai memang menyukaiku... aku dan dia memiliki perasaan yang sama!

Sai, kumohon, jangan pergi dulu! Karena sekarang giliranku untuk mengatakan bagaimana perasaanku padamu... tanpa ada kebohongan sedikit pun.

Tunggu aku!

* * *

.

.

.

**T*B*C**

.

.

* * *

Review?


	11. Ups! Sai!

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, alur kecepetan, dll…**

.

**Happy Reading**

**Chapter 11: Ups! Sai!**

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura's POV

.

.

Berlari, berlari, dan _berlari_. Tak kupedulikan hujan deras menusuk tubuhku, menggelitik dingin kulitku. Yang kutahu, aku harus pergi ke tempat itu—tempat Sai berada—lalu menghentikannya, walau aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Akal sehatku menghilang, hanya ada insting untuk berlari meski lututku serasa lepas saking capainya, meski pandangan mataku mengabur—entah karena hujan atau tangisanku.

Sai.

Sai.

Sai!

Jangan pergi, jangan pergi, jangan pergi! Kumohon, _kumohon_, tunggu aku!

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Nafasku terasa berat, tapi aku tidak menghentikan kakiku, dalam otakku yang kalut, terbayang lukisan Sai dan perasaan tersembunyi yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Aku pun semakin mempercepat langkah kakiku.

Tidak, aku tidak mau kehilangan Sai. Aku tidak mau!

Beberapa langkah yang tergesa-gesa terlewati, rumah-rumah terlihat menjauh, lalu aku menarik nafas dan membuka gerbang rumah Sai. Gerbang itu tetap terlihat kokoh dan dingin. Ah, hatiku berdenyut kala ingat Sai tinggal sendiri di rumah sebesar ini, tanpa satu pun keluarganya.

Apakah dia kesepian? Apakah dia merasa sesak, sama sepertiku saat melihat rumah kokoh ini berdiri kesepian?

Tapak demi tapak kulalui, nafasku terengah-engah, menandingi suara hujan. Akhirnya... akhirnya... aku sampai juga.

"S-s-sai..." kataku gemetaran. Udara dingin dengan seluruh tubuhku yang basah membuatku menggigil.

Aku memegang pintu itu dalam diam. Lalu sekarang apa? Pikiranku kembali buntu. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghentikan Sai? Apa yang harus kukatakan agar Sai tidak pergi?

Dan... apakah aku belum terlambat?

_Dok! Dok! Dok!_

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah dengan kepalan tanganku, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa kewarasan dan tidak berteriak di tempat ini, kemudian bersin sekali. Tapi sayangnya tak ada jawaban. Aku melihat sekitar, ketakutan merajaiku, dan pikiran buruk mulai menyerangku.

"Tidak!" jeritku lemah. "S-sai! Sai! Buka pintunya!"

Aku mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras, tak kupedulikan rasa sakit yang mulai menjerit ke otakku. Lantas aku menggeleng pelan, berusaha berteriak sekuat tenaga dengan gigi yang bergemeletukan, "S-sai! Ku-ku-mohon, buk-buka pintu...NYA!"

Aku memanggil namanya lagi, terus memanggil sampai kerongkonganku terasa mengering. Seharusnya aku sudah tahu saat melihat lampu rumah ini sudah tak menyala lagi, tapi aku menolak pemikiran itu karena aku bisa membuka gerbang itu dengan mudah.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Tidak ada yang membuka pintu.

Tidak ada Sai.

Harusnya aku sudah tahu, jika aku sudah terlambat, sangat terlambat.

"Hiks...!" air mataku mengalir lagi, bulir demi bulir. Namun seiring dengan jatuhnya air mata itu, beban di dadaku malah makin mengimpit, memberi sesak yang sama seperti sebelumnya, meski kini terasa makin dalam, makin perih.

"Sai... Sai...Jangan pergi..." aku meracau, menempelkan punggungku di daun pintu, lalu lututku terasa lemas, membuatku merosot dan jatuh terduduk. Kelelahan melingkupiku, menjadikanku sebagai sahabat baiknya, dan satu-satunya yang menemaniku dalam diam.

Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari ini lebih cepat?

.

Sudah berakhir.

Kali ini _benar-benar_berakhir.

.

.

Aku mengusap pipiku pelan, lelehan air mataku tercetak jelas di sana. Aku menggigit bibirku agar tak ada isakan lagi yang terdengar.

Dalam dinginnya udara, aku tergugu, merasa kehilangan yang begitu besar di hatiku.

Sekali lagi pertanyaan _kenapa_ mengerumuniku, menjejali otakku akan penyesalan dan kesedihan.

Aku tidak pernah merasa sesedih ini, setidakberdaya seperti ini.

Sudah tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi. Sudah habis waktu untukku mengatakan perasaanku pada Sai.

Aku membuang semua waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya pada Sai dan kini, waktu yang tersisa pun tak dapat kuraih.

Denyut sakit di hatiku kian menggila, menusuk-nusuk layaknya pisau karat pada luka yang belum sembuh, membuatnya bernanah dan sulit tersembuhkan.

Aku terisak lagi, "Sai... Sai..."

Kemudian aku mendengar derap langkah pelan di sampingku, lalu ada suara yang tak asing menyahut menyaingi hujan, "Sakura?"

Aku menoleh, dengan begitu cepat, harapan memercik di dadaku, "Sai? Kaukah itu?"

* * *

.

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

.

* * *

Kedua tangan itu merengkuhku dengan cepat, membuatku berdiri, dan berada dalam pelukannya. Begitu hangat namun di saat yang bersamaan terasa begitu hampa.

"..."

Ada suara yang berkumandang di telingaku, tapi aku tidak tahu itu apa. Apakah aku mulai tuli saat ini? Ataukah mati rasa ini membuatku tak bisa merespon apa pun?

"_Kenapa kau baru datang?"_

Ah, pertanyaan itu...

Tidak tahukah dia, jika aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama sejak tadi? Tidak tahukah dia, aku bisa tak berdaya dengan pertanyaan itu, karena aku tak tahu jawabannya?

Badanku bergetar seraya pelukannya yang makin mengerat.

Ini salah.

_Salah._

"Sakura... kau terlambat," katanya kemudian.

Aku tahu. Aku tahu. Aku tahu! Tanpa kau beritahu pun aku sudah tahu!

Isakanku kembali muncul, tanganku mencengkeram jaketnya semakin erat, erat, dan erat. "Sa-sasuke... aku... aku..."

Sudahkah habis harapan untukku?

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Sasuke mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah Sai. Aku duduk di sofa panjang di ruang tamu, sementara Sasuke pergi mengambil minuman hangat serta handuk untukku.

Air mataku memang telah mengering, tapi tidak hatiku. Hatiku masih tetap menangis dan menjeritkan nama Sai.

Aku menaikkan kakiku ke atas sofa lalu memeluk diriku sendiri. Bingung. Aku bingung akan apa yang harus kulakukan kini dan ke depannya.

"Sakura, kau harus mengganti bajumu, kau bisa sakit," ujar Sasuke sambil membawa sebuah handuk besar dan segelas cokelat hangat.

Aku menggeleng, keras kepala seperti biasanya.

"Sakura..."

"Apakah kau bisa mengantarku menemui Sai? Kumohon, pertemukan aku dengannya. Sebentar saja tak apa," mohonku padanya.

Sasuke mendekat seraya duduk di sampingku, dia mengusap wajah serta rambutku pelan dengan handuk yang dibawanya, lalu dia menyentuh pipiku, "Dingin sekali. Apa kau tak bisa memikirkan dirimu sendiri saat ini terlebih dahulu? Lihat," Sasuke menggenggam tanganku, "tanganmu membeku. Lebih baik kau-"

"Pertemukan aku dengan Sai!" selaku dengan nada keras. "Biarkan aku bertemu dengannya! Akan kulakukan apapun, karena itu-"

"Entahlah Sakura," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambilkan cokelat hangat itu, menyodorkan padaku agar aku menggenggamnya. Rasanya kebas saat menyentuh gelas itu, tapi perlahan-lahan mulai terasa hangat. "Sangat sulit masuk ke sana. Untukku saja sangat sulit, apalagi untukmu, yang bukan dari keluarga dalam."

"Kenapa?"

"Paman kami, Danzo, orangnya sangat tegas, bahkan ketegasannya mengalahkan Ayahku. Maaf, Sakura. Aku ingin sekali membantumu, tapi aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Telepon! Aku bisa... aku bisa menelponnya!" aku lantas merogoh tasku dan mencari _handphone_-ku, tapi tangan Sasuke menghentikanku.

"Percuma," selanya lagi. "Kau tidak akan bisa menghubunginya saat ini."

"Lalu kapan? Kapan aku bisa menghubunginya?"

"Kau harus menunggu... sampai Sai sendirilah yang menghubungimu," jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Sai sendiri yang memutuskan hubungan kami, mana mungkin dia akan menghubungiku? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bagaimana?" racauku sembari mengacak rambutku. Genggamanku pada gelas itu terlepas begitu saja, untungnya Sasuke dengan sigap menangkap gelas itu.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke menenangkanku, "akan kuantar kau ke rumah Hinata. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Mungkin jika kau bersama dengan Hinata, kau akan bisa lebih tenang."

Hanya air mataku yang mengalir saat itu.

Sasuke memelukku sekali lagi, "Maaf, karena tak bisa berbuat apa pun untukmu. Maaf, karena aku bahkan begitu tak berguna untuk menghiburmu, menenangkanmu..."

Lalu dia menatap mataku, dengan sorot mata tulus dan sedih memancar di dalamnya, "Dan aku menyesal, amat menyesal, jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, jika saja aku memiliki keberanian seperti Sai, dan mengungkapkannya sebelum hatimu berpindah padanya, akankah aku bisa memilikimu saat ini?"

Kami terdiam. Sama-sama menyadari bahwa kata _jika_itu tak pernah bisa terwujud. Bahwa kami sama-sama terlambat untuk menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Sehingga kata _kenapa_dan juga _jika_selalu menghantui kami berdua.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Rintik hujan sepertinya telah lelah untuk turun ke dunia, membasahi tanah, dan menyebar wangi menenangkan. Setelah menangis tanpa harapan, aku jatuh tertidur di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata.

Di sampingku, Sasuke tengah menyetir mobilnya. Diam, tanpa kata-kata. Saat ini yang kami—aku butuhkan hanyalah ketenangan. Untuk berpikir, meresapi setiap kejadian yang ada, bukan menyesalinya seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban, dan aku pun jatuh tertidur setelahnya.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Sasuke melirik gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Perjalanan mereka akhirnya mencapai tujuan. Di samping mereka kini terpampang gerbang kokoh yang melindungi rumah keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke menghela nafas, bagaimana bisa semua kejadian akhir-akhir ini menyentuh hatinya begitu dalam? Bagaimana bisa dia terjatuh begitu dalam akan pesona gadis di sampingnya, sekaligus kehilangannya di saat bersamaan, bahkan sebelum dia merengkuh uluran tangan gadis itu sejak dulu –yang kini sudah tak bisa lagi ia raih.

Sasuke iri.

Pada saudara kembarnya. Pada Sai. Pada orang yang dia tahu ada, tapi tak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih dalam karena kecilnya frekuensi pertemuan mereka berdua.

Bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah permasalahan. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke tidak membenci Sai. Bagaimanapun juga, Sai tidak memiliki siapa pun di sisinya, jadi biarlah dia menggenggam tangan gadis ini, tak melepasnya, agar mereka selalu bersama. Setidaknya dengan itu, Sai tidak kesepian lagi. Seperti dulu.

Mudah saja sebenarnya… Sasuke hanya perlu merelakan Sakura. Karena dia telah kalah. Itu saja. Jadi bolehkah ia bersikap egois hanya kali ini saja? Ataukah dia hanya mencari kambing hitam atas perasaannya yang kini telah terluka?

Sasuke membelai rambut Sakura dan bergumam kecil, "Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku bersikap egois, biarkan aku menutupi apa yang kutahu," Helaan nafas terdengar lagi, letih dan pasrah. "Bahwa, alasan Sai pergi bukanlah untuk meninggalkanmu. Ada suatu alasan lain, tentangmu Sakura. Dan apa kau tahu? Sai akan melakukan apa saja –segalanya, untukmu. Untuk berada di sisimu," kali ini tawa miris terdengar pelan, bercampur dengan bunyi malam, "tapi kau tidak tahu. _Tidak__pernah_ tahu. Dan aku tidak bisa –_tidak__ ingin_, mengatakannya padamu…"

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

"Sakura… Sakura…"

Aku mengerjap perlahan lalu menoleh, menyadari jika Sasuke tengah menatapku, "Sasuke?"

"Kita sudah sampai," katanya.

"Oh… "aku menoleh, dan melihat rumah Hinata berada di sampingku, lalu berbalik pada Sasuke, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarku…"

"Hn…"

Aku membuka pintu bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Dia mendekat ke arahku, lalu suasana kikuk pun datang tanpa bisa kucegah.

"Sakura…" ucap Sasuke kemudian.

Aku menoleh, "Ya?"

"Ini, payungmu," katanya sambil menyodorkan payung merah yang masih lumayan basah kepadaku.

"Payungku!" sentakku kaget. Aku benar-benar lupa akan keberadaan payung itu. Untung saja ada Sasuke, bisa saja payung itu hilang karena aku melemparnya begitu saja saat sampai di rumah Sai. "Terima kasih banyak! Aku benar-benar lupa soal payung ini."

"Hn…"

Pembicaraan kami berhenti sampai di sana. Selama beberapa menit dalam diam, aku menunduk, tak berani menatap wajah Sasuke. Aku merasa bersalah padanya, mungkin karena aku telah menyakiti hatinya. Entahlah.

"Sakura…"

Aku menengadah, menunggunya berbicara. Dia terlihat gelisah dan tak nyaman, agak aneh melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Masuklah," ujarnya pelan. "Di sini lumayan dingin."

Aku mengangguk, "Kalau begitu, kau juga cepatlah pulang, ini sudah larut malam, bukan?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil, "Hn."

Dia menaikkan tangannya, memberikan gesture seolah ingin menyentuh puncak kepalaku, tapi detik terakhir, tangannya terpaku di udara, matanya menatap mataku, dan seketika dia menurunkan tangannya. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, membuatku salah tingkah, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku pulang," ujarnya pulang.

"Ng…" aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

Seiring dengan punggungnya yang menjauh dan deru mobil yang semakin tak terdengar, aku tahu dan menyadari bahwa kisah kami memang sudah berakhir. Bahwa, benang di antara kami berdua sudah tidak bisa dirajut kembali.

Miris rasanya memikirkan cinta pertamamu berakhir seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas panjang, membuat hembusan dingin tercipta, seraya menggenggam payung itu, aku membuka kembali lukisan Sai yang telah memudar.

Sebagian gambar bunga sudah tak terbentuk lagi, jika aku menekan lukisan itu terlalu keras, mungkin lukisan itu akan robek menjadi dua atau tiga, sama seperti hatiku.

Walau aku sudah tak bisa melihat gambar bunga di sana, tapi aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana lukisan itu terlihat.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Aku sadar ada batas tertentu untuk terpuruk dan bangkit, dan aku berada di tengahnya saat ini. Aku tidak ingin terpuruk lagi, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bangkit kembali.

Kini aku berada di kamar Hinata, saat ini dia tengah tertidur. Cukup sudah untukku merepotkannya. Maka, aku pun bangun dan perlahan membuka jendela, memandangi langit malam yang gelap.

Mendung. Tanpa ada bintang, hanya sinar rembulan yang malu-malu terlihat. Aku memejamkan mataku, mengingat semua hal mengenai kejadian belakangan ini. Terkadang aku tersenyum, dan terkadang aku sedih.

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi. Ada banyak hal yang ingin kurasakan lagi, berharap ada mesin waktu untukku mengulang semuanya, karena kali ini aku merasa kurang puas untuk mengingatnya.

Sembari menatap bulan, aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Sai yang berada di tempat yang jauh dariku juga melihat bulan yang sama, seperti yang kulihat kini?

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Dua hari berlalu begitu cepat dan menyesakkan. Aku mulai merindukan Sai. Hinata mencemaskanku karena melihatku yang selalu melamun, Naruto juga. Mereka berdua jadi lebih sering menemaniku dan mengajakku ngobrol.

Dengan nada ringan namun terselip rasa cemas, Naruto berkata jika dia tidak bisa meninggalkanku sendirian karena bisa-bisa dia menemukanku menjadi mayat esok paginya.

Tidak lucu, karena ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak terlihat sedang bercanda. Mereka tahu jika aku tengah patah hati, maka, sebagai sahabat dan sepupu yang baik, mereka memutuskan untuk mengekorku ke manapun aku pergi, juga tidak membiarkanku melamun seorang diri.

Tapi sebenarnya, aku ingin sendiri. Karena jika melihat mereka, rasanya ada duri-duri kecil yang menusuk pelan dadaku. Kebersamaan mereka, bagaimana cara mereka menatap, jelas membuatku iri.

Aku baru menyadari jika aku benar-benar _menyedihkan_.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Satu minggu berlalu. Usaha keras Hinata dan Naruto sepertinya berbuah. Setidaknya aku sudah tidak datang ke sekolah dengan mata sembab atau pun kurang tidur, setidaknya aku tidak akan menyepi ke perpustakaan –membaca buku tentang bunga, atau kabur ke koridor sekolah untuk menikmati hawa dingin yang berhembus di atas sana.

Aku mulai bisa tersenyum, Sasuke juga tidak mengkhawatirkanku lagi. Setidaknya aku tahu dari Naruto jika laki-laki itu selalu menanyakan keadaanku padanya. Aku juga mulai bisa berpikir jernih, menatap ke depan. Aku mulai bangkit, walau belum bisa berdiri sepenuhnya, setidaknya aku berusaha.

Dan aku… tetap merindukan Sai. Begitu merindukannya, hingga terkadang terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Aku rasa aku masih tetap menyedihkan.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Hampir satu bulan sejak kepergian Sai. Aku mulai bisa menata hidupku, keseharianku pun sudah mulai terbiasa tanpa ada Sai di sisiku. Aku mulai bisa menerima ketidakhadirannya di hari-hariku.

Tapi bukan berarti rasa itu telah hilang, nyatanya perasaan itu masih menguat, menempel erat di hatiku, menyisakan ruang yang begitu besar untuk Sai.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku merindukan_nya_.

Rindu. Rindu. Rindu. _Rindu_… ingin bertemu. Ingin mendengar suaranya.

Sekali lagi aku menekan tombol hijau di _handphone_-ku, berharap kecil Sai mengangkatnya. Tapi nihil. Tidak tersambung.

Aku menghela nafas, seraya menatap danau biru yang terbentang di depanku. Daun-daun Momiji yang berwarna kuning kemerahan bertebangan ditiup angin. Musim gugur adalah musim mereka untuk terlihat lemah dan rapuh, sekaligus terlihat indah.

Guguran daun yang menari-nari seolah membiusku akan ketenangan abadi. Aku menyukai musim ini. Jika saja ada Sai di sini, pasti lebih menyenangkan.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

"Sakura..."

Aku menoleh, lalu tersenyum sejenak, "Sasuke... ada apa?"

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong celananya, "Kau ada waktu?"

Aku memasukkan buku terakhirku ke dalam tasku seraya berpikir, "Sepertinya punya. Ada apa?" tanyaku balik. Naruto dan Hinata malah sudah pergi duluan, biasa... kencan. Sepertinya mereka sudah menganggap jika aku sudah lebih baik sehingga tidak perlu ditemani lagi.

Senang sih... tapi yah...

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebentar. Kau bisa?"

Aku melongo, tak percaya rasanya Sasuke mengajakku errr... kencan? Yah, dia memang menyukaiku... tapi kan, akhir-akhir ini kami sudah tidak pernah mengobrol secara ehm... intim? Yang jelas, kami tidak pernah sedekat ini, sejak Sai pergi.

Sai...

"Sakura?"

Aku mengerjap sekaligus gelagapan, "Eh, iya?"

"Hn. Bagaimana?"

"Oh... baiklah. Ayo, aku juga tidak ada kerjaan apapun hari ini," jawabku sambil berpikir, mungkin ada hal yang penting yang ingin dibicarakan.

Lamat-lamat dalam hati aku berdoa, semoga tentang Sai...

Apapun itu, asalkan kami bisa bertemu, aku... aku... merindukannya. Aku ingin selalu bersamanya.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Kami duduk di sebuah bangku yang akhir-akhir ini sering kududuki. Tempat ini berada di taman kota dekat danau. Tempat biasa aku merenung, memikirkan Sai.

Selama beberapa menit ke depan, tidak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Hanya diam, menyaksikan angsa-angsa yang asyik bermain air di sana.

Tidakkah airnya terlalu dingin untuk dirasakan?

"Sudah hampir satu bulan," kata Sasuke kemudian. Dan aku langsung mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Sasuke pasti membicarakan tentang Sai.

"Ya..."

"Tidak ada kabar darinya?" tanya Sasuke, menatapku.

Aku menggeleng, sedih.

"Begitu..." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, menatap jauh ke depan. "Kau masih... menunggunya?"

"Ya..." aku tertawa kecil, "aku bodoh ya?"

"Tidak juga. Setiap orang berhak melakukan apapun yang dia pilih," dia menatapku tajam, tepat ke manik mataku. Bayang wajahku tercetak jelas di matanya, "Asalkan kau tidak menyesal, aku rasa tidak apa-apa."

Aku tersenyum, lalu memandang langit sambil mengayunkan kedua kakiku, "Terkadang, aku merasa menyesal. Tapi tetap saja... tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tetap menunggu Sai. Entah itu keyakinan, atau hanya kebodohan."

"Hn."

"Aku membutuhkan kepastian," tambahku.

"Kalau begitu kau harus tetap menunggu. Untuk kepastian itu."

"Tapi... sampai kapan kira-kira aku harus menunggu ya?" tanyaku sambil menghela nafas.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berbalik, dan berdiri di depanku, membuatku menengadah agar bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Mungkin..." Sasuke mulai berkata, dengan mimik wajah yang tidak pernah kutahu. Terasa sendu, mencubit hatiku. "Sampai Sai datang... atau sampai kau lelah menunggunya."

Aku tersenyum lemah, menunduk, "Begitu... mungkin juga." aku menengadah kembali, menatap _Onyx_ itu, "Tapi, kumohon jangan tunggu aku, Sasuke. Aku... tidak ingin menyakitimu."

Sasuke lantas mengacak rambutku pelan. Perasaanku mulai terasa tenang, walau ada setitik rasa bersalah. Tuhan, mengapa dia begitu baik padaku?

"Aku pergi..." Sasuke diam sejenak, "Kau masih ingin di sini?"

"Ya..." jawabku pendek.

Sasuke beranjak pergi, tapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena panggilanku.

"Kau tahu, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku penasaran," ujarku pelan.

"Hn?"

"Kak Itachi serta Sai, mempunyai tunangannya masing-masing, mengapa kau tidak?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Itu karena aku sudah menolaknya, lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat Si Bodoh-Naruto itu marah."

Aku terbelalak, "Jadi maksudmu?"

"Ya... aku hampir saja bertunangan dengan Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Setelah Sasuke pergi dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di taman ini, aku pun berpikir tentang perkataannya tadi.

Hah, yang benar saja? Sasuke dan Hinata hampir saja bertunangan? Kenapa aku tidak tahu hal itu, padahal aku kan sahabat Hinata. Ah, apa Naruto tahu ya?

Tapi mungkin alasan mengapa Hinata tak menceritakannya karena tidak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah. Lagipula, bukannya pertunangan itu akhirnya tak terjadi, jadi ya... aku rasa itu bukan masalah.

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, membuat helai rambutku bergoyang, membawa debu yang melukai mata, serta mematahkan ranting daun yang terlihat lemah.

Musim gugur.

Aku mengusap mataku pelan, seraya menyingkirkan daun-daun kering yang jatuh di atas kepalaku. Helaan nafasku terdengar lagi. Udara bisa saja semakin dingin dan dingin, namun aku tidak mempunyai pemikiran untuk beranjak dari sini.

Satu bulan, bukan waktu yang lama maupun singkat. Tapi tetap saja, jika kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menunggu seseorang, satu bulan itu akan terasa _begitu_lama. Apa aku harus menyerah?

_Tidak_. Aku menggeleng kepalaku, kuat-kuat. Kami mempunyai perasaan yang sama, mengapa aku harus menyerah.

Tanpa sadar, air mataku mengalir. Satu tetes, lalu dua tetes, dan semakin banyak. Padahal aku pikir, aku sudah bertambah kuat, padahal kupikir, aku tidak akan menangis.

Haah... ternyata aku tetap saja cengeng.

* * *

.

**mmmoooonnn**

.

* * *

Aku menengadah, menatap langit yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya, warna merah dan kuning kini bercampur, membias indah di cakrawala, menggantikan warna biru langit dan putihnya awan. Bayangan pohon serta orang-orang yang berjalan semakin memanjang, menciptakan suasana senja tersendiri bagi yang menikmatinya.

Aku menggosok tangannya yang mendingin, lalu mengambil _handphone-_ku yang sedari tadi bergetar. Hinata-kah? Aku menggeleng dengan senyuman tercipta di wajahku, _sampai__kapan__dia__akan__mengkhawatirkanku?_

Hinata memang gadis yang baik, Naruto amat beruntung mendapatkannya. Jika dia berani menyakiti Hinata, walaupun Naruto sepupuku, tetap tidak akan kumaafkan. Meski aku yakin, kakak Hinata—Neji, pastinya terlebih dahulu yang akan memberi Naruto pelajaran.

Aku lantas menekan tombol biru tanpa melihat layarnya terlebih dahulu. Pasti Hinata, siapa lagi jika bukan dia? Ya, siapa lagi?

"Halo?"

/Sakura-chan? Kau di mana? Aku dan Naruto berencana pergi ke rumahmu,/ jawab Hinata.

/Kita akan pe~ssta~!/ tambah Naruto dengan suara yang lumayan keras.

"Hah? Pesta?" tanyaku bingung.

/Ya, kami sudah membeli bahan-bahannya, jadi kau cepat pulang ya! Sebentar lagi kami ke rumahmu,/ kata Hinata.

"Sebentar dulu," selaku bingung. "Ini pesta untuk apa? Aku rasa tidak ada hari yang spesial deh. Lagipula, kalian kan sedang kencan, jadi aku rasa ini tidak perlu. Aku kan-"

/Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-_chan_...lagipula rencana ini memang mendadak. Kau tidak usah merasa tidak enak. Ya kan, Naruto-kun?/ kata Hinata.

/Ya, benar sekali, Sakura! Kau tidak usah mikir apa-apa! Kami hanya ingin membuatmu senang saja kok! Ehehehehe!/ tambah Naruto.

"Kalian..." jawabku parau. Mataku mulai terasa panas. "Kenapa sih, kalian ini..." racauku pelan, kehilangan kata-kata.

Dan hanya ada tawa kecil menenangkan yang menjawabku dari seberang.

"Aku akan segera pulang," jawabku pelan.

* * *

.

**mmmooonnn**

.

* * *

Segera setelah membereskan barang-barang, aku lantas bangkit dari tempat duduk, dan bergegas untuk kembali ke rumah. Hingga bunyi _handphone_-ku menghentikanku.

Ada apa lagi?

Dengan bingung, aku menekan tombol hijau, "Ada apa lagi, Hinata?"

Apa ada bahan yang kurang sehingga aku harus membelinya? Atau mereka sudah sampai di rumahku? Tapi, cepat sekali mereka sampai ke rumahku, jangan-jangan mereka meneleponku saat sudah hampir sampai di rumahku, lagi.

Hmmm...

"Halo? Hinata?" tanyaku lagi karena tidak ada jawaban dari seberang, membuatku semakin penasaran. "Hinata, kau dengar aku kan?"

/Sakura.../

_Deg!_

Su... suara itu...

Seketika, aku menutup mulutku dengan tanganku yang bebas. "S-sai?"

/.../

Tubuhku terasa bergetar pelan, ada euforia tersendiri yang menyebar di sekujur tubuhku. Ini Sai. Ya, Sai.

"Sai? Sai? Kaukah itu?"

/... Ya. Ini aku,/ jawabnya pelan.

Aku terisak sekali, seiring dengan air mataku yang mengalir.

/Maaf.../ helaan nafas terdengar pelan di ujung sana. /Seharusnya aku tidak meneleponmu. Maaf, aku malah membuatmu sedih. Aku hanya... yah, kupikir... entahlah, aku-/

"Aku merindukanmu," selaku dengan nada jelas, bersyukur dalam hati karena kalimat ini berhasil kuutarakan. "Aku sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Kenapa kau baru meneleponku sekarang?"

/Aku... tidak ingin mengganggumu, jawabnya pelan. Ada nada tak yakin terselip di sana.

"Justru sikapmu yang seperti itu yang menggangguku!" seruku kesal.

/Sakura?/

"Berkata seenaknya, lalu pergi juga seenaknya. Kau anggap apa aku ini! Kau tidak pernah menjelaskan apapun, baik soal Ino, kepergianmu, atau perasaanmu. Setidaknya, kau datang padaku dan bilang selamat tinggal! Apa kau mengerti perasaanku saat Sasuke yang malah mengatakannya padaku?"

/Sakura, aku-/

"Kau tidak mengerti!" selaku lagi, sedikit demi sedikit, beban di hatiku menghilang. Air mataku tetap mengalir, tapi rasa lega itu kian membesar. "Kau tidak pernah mau mengerti. Kau selalu melakukannya seorang diri. Kau selalu membuatku kesal, membuatku marah, lalu tiba-tiba datang dan menolongku, seenaknya saja kau menciumku, seenaknya saja kau mengacaukan hatiku! Kau malah pergi dan tidak bertanggung jawab akan hal ini? Aku kesal sekali padamu!"

/Sakura.../

Aku terisak sejenak lalu melanjutkan, "Aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Lukisanmu bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, jadi kembalilah dan tetap di sisiku, jangan bertunangan dengan Ino, karena kau milikku! Kau mengerti kan?" ucapku keras.

Ada kikik geli terdengar dari seberang telepon, /Aku mengerti./ Ada jeda sejenak, /Tapi, bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bukannya kau-/

"Aku mencintaimu, dan seharusnya kau tahu itu! Memangnya kau pikir, untuk apa aku menangis selama ini, untuk apa aku menunggu telepon darimu, jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padamu?"

/"Yah, mungkin karena kau iseng,/ canda Sai.

"Sai!" gerutuku kesal. Lalu aku menghapus air mataku, seraya tertawa pelan. "Kau bodoh!"

/Aku rasa _kita_yang bodoh,/ tambahnya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

/Sakura.../

"Ya?"

/Aku... mungkin tidak bisa kembali sekarang. Tapi aku berjanji padamu, setelah aku menyelesaikan semua masalahku di sini, aku pasti akan kembali padamu. Karena itu, bisakah kau menunggu?/

"Kau janji akan kembali?"

/Tentu saja, bukannya tadi kau berkata bahwa aku milikmu? Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun kecuali berada di sisimu, bukan?/

"Gombal!"

/Tapi kau suka kan?/

"Gak tahu ya, tanya aja ama rumput yang bergoyang!"

Kami berdua lantas tertawa bersama. Beban tak kasat mata pun akhirnya terangkat. Aku benar-benar merasa ringan.

.

.

"_Kau tahu?" tanya Sai._

"_Ya?"_

"_Aku juga sangat, sangat merindukanmu..."_

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmooonnn**

.

* * *

_Beberapa tahun kemudian..._

Aku membuka pintu kafe favoritku. Kafe dimana aku dan Sai pertama kali berkencan. _Rosemary__Cafe._

Ada yang masih ingat?

Sudah hampir beberapa tahun terlewati, dan sampai saat ini, aku menjadi pelanggan tetap di kafe ini. Aku duduk di tempat biasa, di meja dekat jendela.

Hari ini, adalah hari dimana Sai akan kembali ke Konoha. Akhirnya dia pulang, aku senang sekali saat mendengar hal itu. Karena itulah, kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di sini. Tidak ada tempat yang cocok selain tempat ini, kurasa.

Walaupun membutuhkan waktu yang lumayan panjang, akhirnya Sai bisa meluluhkan hati pamannya serta keluarganya. Kini, dia bebas untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Sai berkata dia akan menjadi pelukis, sesuatu yang tepat untuknya.

Dan aku sendiri, saat ini sedang mengecap pendidikan kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. Semuanya terasa aneh dan jungkir balik.

_Tuk!_

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Sasori—pelayan kafe ini tengah menaruh pesananku. Aku tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Lantas aku menyesap minumanku, sesekali aku akan memandangi bunga mawar yang saling bermekaran. Aaah, musim semi kali ini terasa begitu indah.

"Sai pasti akan terlambat. Heran aku, kenapa dia lama sekali sih?" gumamku sendiri sambil melirik jam tangannku.

Maka kuputuskan untuk mengenang masa lalu sambil menunggunya.

* * *

.

**mmmooonnn**

.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, tentang masa lalu, bukannya ini sudah lama terjadi atau apa. Tapi entah mengapa aku jadi tiba-tiba teringat lagi.

Ini tentang Naruto dan Hinata. _Yeah_... dua sejoli yang selalu awet mesranya itu rupanya berencana untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke tahap yang lebih menjanjikan, yaitu tunangan. Padahal mereka masih sama-sama kuliah dan kemungkinan Naruto untuk lulus itu berada di deretan garis menyedihkan. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto mengambil hukum, sedangkan Hinata sama sepertiku, kedokteran.

Dan yang paling menyenangkan untuk diingat adalah saat Naruto menyatakan keinginannya untuk bertunangan dengan Hinata.

Hari itu adalah hari terpanas di musim panas, bahkan AC sekalipun tak bisa mendinginkan suasana. Dan seperti yang kita tahu, kalau Naruto bukanlah tuan-yang-pintar-membaca-suasana. Jadi, saat itu aku dan Hinata, juga Ino—oh iya, Ino juga mengambil kedokteran di Universitas Konoha. Dunia memang benar-benar kecil. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa kami bisa akrab. Yah, yang jelas, aku, Hinata, Ino berencana menghabiskan hari itu dengan berenang di kolam renang umum.

Entah disebut keberuntungan atau tidak, kolam itu tidak terlalu ramai, walau tak terlalu sepi, sih. Tapi setidaknya kami bisa leluasa untuk berenang.

Lalu petaka itu pun terjadi.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, itu hanya menurutku dan Ino sih. Bagi Hinata sih itu semacam yah... yah... pokoknya lawan kata dari musibah deh. Bagi Hinata, Naruto memang _the __best__ man__ forever__ never __end_, deh. Naruto memang beruntung mendapatkan Hinata, mungkin karena itu dia selalu sial. Keberuntungannya habis untuk mendapatkan Nona Hinata Hyuuga yang cantik, baik hati, lemah lembut, dan pintar itu.

Pokoknya, saat itu matahari ada di ubun-ubun, dan kami sedang bercanda tawa, lalu datanglah Naruto—dengan celana pendek berwarna oranye menyakitkan mata itu yang bermotif naruto (itu lho, yang melingkar-lingkar bikin pusing kepala itu). Dia ada di atas papan lompat. Sebenarnya, kami tidak akan tahu jika dia ada di sana kalau Naruto tidak berteriak memanggilnya seperti Tarzan salah tempat.

Untungnya, para petugas tidak menyeretnya keluar karena dikira orang gila. Lalu, seperti biasa, Naruto akan meneriakkan kata penuh cinta yang abal-abal-abal, yang intinya, _aku __mencintaimu,__jadilah__ Ibu__ dari __anak-anakku,__ dan__ hidup __semati, __dan __sebagainya_. Yang super duper triple gak pake _chocochips_ bikin aku menganga tujuh turunan saking kagetnya.

Semua orang harus setuju jika terlalu banyak makan makanan instan bisa menyebabkan kehilangan akal sehat. Naruto adalah contoh berjalannya.

Yah, bagi Hinata... momen itu adalah momen terindah dalam hidupnya. Dan bagiku, itu adalah momen paling memalukan dalam hidupku.

Jika Sai melakukan hal itu padaku? Mudah, aku akan menyeretnya, menggorok isi perutnya, lalu menjadikannya sebagai obat enteng jodoh. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu khawatir bakal jadi perawan tua sesudah Sai mati.

Heh.

Bercanda.

Sai tidak segila Naruto, kau tahu?

Dan... yang penting, Naruto dan Hinata bahagia. Mereka harus bahagia. Pasti. Aku sangat yakin akan hal itu. Karena mereka orang-orang paling baik yang pernah masuk ke hidupku. Sai juga termasuk sih.

* * *

.

**mmmooonnn**

.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hal lainnya. Aku jadi teringat Karin dan Suigetsu. Yang kutahu mereka sudah menikah dan punya anak. Kalau tidak salah, anak pertama mereka laki-laki, namanya Zabuza. Masih berusia satu tahun. Persiiis seperti Suigetsu, terutama giginya.

Oke, alasan kenapa mereka menikah muda masih misteri. Mungkin karena dulunya mereka kembar dempet, sehingga tak bisa dipisahkan, kemana-mana selalu berduaannya, terus pacarannya suka gelap-gelapan, siapa sih yang tahu?

Yang jelas, aku turut bahagia buat mereka.

Hal yang paling tak bisa kulupakan adalah saat kelulusan kami. Hari itu begitu bahagia sekaligus mengharukan. Bagaimanapun juga, akhirnya kami benar-benar akan berpisah dan menempuh jalan kami masing-masing. Sedih memang, tapi hidup harus tetap berjalan.

Lalu saat pidato kepala sekolah sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba saja Suigetsu berdiri lalu jalan ke depan dan naik ke panggung dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku ingat bagaimana bingungnya semua orang dengan tingkah lakunya itu.

Suigetsu pasti lagi mabok saat itu. Soalnya dia langsung mengambil mic yang dipegang kepala sekolah dan berteriak di depan mic itu, memanggil Karin. Ebuset, kebegoan Suigetsu benar-benar tak tersembuhkan. Orang gila aja tahu, gak teriak pun, suara pasti kenceng banget kalau pake mic, lah ini, dia teriak-teriak kaya orang abis kesurupan manggil nama Karin.

Lalu...

"KARIIIINNN!"

_Ngiiiingg!_ Suara mic yang berdenging karena kerasnya suara Suigetsu. Semua orang sontak menutup telinganya.

Lalu Karin berdiri, dengan muka merah luar biasa, seperti habis makan cabai satu ton, berteriak dengan kencangnya, speaker bahkan bisa kalah sama suaranya, "APAAN SIH, SUIGETSU!"

"Aku... aku..." katanya tergagap-gagap. Yeee... tadi kenceng, sekarang malah cemen begini. Muka Suigetsu memerah. Jangan-jangan dia mau nyatain cinta pada Karin. Ya ampuuun...

"Wah, ini lebih dahsyat dibanding pernyataanmu pada Sai dulu, Sakura!" ujar Naruto. "Seharusnya kau dulu seperti ini."

"_Sorry_ ya, aku masih punya harga diri," kataku memberengut kesal.

"Karin... aku... aku.." Suigetsu nampak mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dia menghirup nafas sekali, dan mulai berteriak, "MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"

Semua orang kontan berteriak, bahkan kepala sekolah dan Shikamaru yang langsung _stand__by_ dari alam mimpinya karena kalimat Suigetsu.

Menikah denganku? Oke... terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Yeah... anak muda, libido-nya tinggi. Maunya lompat ke malam pertama aja, persetan dengan pendekatan.

Dan Karin? Dia berlari ke depan lalu menendang Suigetsu tepat di wajahnya. Woooww! Itu keren, bener, gak bohong!

Krik.

Diam sesaat, lalu semuanya geleng-geleng kepala. Kasihan Suigetsu...

Yah, nyatanya, beberapa minggu setelah kelulusan, kabar berhembus, kalau mereka menikah di sebuah gereja tua di dekat laut, pernikahan yang indah dan penuh cinta, juga cekikan Karin. Yah, hanya karena sudah menikah, kebiasaan lama bukan berarti sudah hilang kan?

_Poor_ Suigetsu. Semoga umurmu masih panjang untuk melewati hidup berdua bersama Karin.

* * *

.

**mmmooonnn**

.

* * *

Sudah satu jam berlalu.

Kenapa Sai lama sekali sih? Hhh... dia benar-benar pintar membuatku kesal.

"Maaf lama," ujar orang di belakangku.

Aku menoleh dan membelalak, ya ampun, kenapa dia bisa setampan ini sih?

Pipiku merona, bukannya marah, malah malu jadinya, "Yah, gak apa-apa..."

Suasana kembali hening, bingung untuk berkata apa setelah lama tak bertemu.

"Aku..." kata kami bersamaan, menambah kadar kecanggungan di antara kami.

Aku tersenyum kecil saat melihat senyum Sai. Ah, betapa aku merindukannya. Sai lantas menggenggam tanganku, erat, dan hangat.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Sai mengusap pipiku pelan seraya berujar, "Yah, kau tahu aku ketinggalan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Sai menyodorkan sebuah gulungan, "Lukisan?" tanyaku. Sebuah lukisan beberapa bunga, persis seperti dulu. Begitu indah, tapi kenapa ada angka tertulis di bawah bunga itu? "Bunga apa ini?"

"Kau harus cari tahu sendiri," kata Sai penuh arti.

"Apa ada makna tersembunyi lagi?" tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung saja sih? Senang sekali membuatku kesusahan.

Sai hanya tertawa pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu..." kataku pada akhirnya.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu..."

"Kau akan berada di Konoha terus kan?"

"Aku akan selalu di sampingmu."

"Ucapkan kalimat itu," kataku pelan.

Alis Sai berkerut, bingung. "Hah?"

"Kalimat di lukisan bungamu yang pertama kali kau berikan padaku. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun, masa aku terus sih? Sesekali kan, harus kau!"

Sai tersenyum, seraya bangkit, mendekatiku, lalu mengecup bibirku pelan, membuat rona panas menjalar di pipiku, "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura..."

Aku ikut bangkit, lalu menciumnya sekali, "Aku juga..."

Hari itu, tak akan pernah terlupakan. Hari teristimewa bagiku, saat aku mendengar kalimat itu. Ternyata penantianku tak sia-sia.

"Ah, Sai... lihat! Hujan... indah ya?"

Sai berpaling ke arah jendela, sama-sama menikmati rintik hujan, "Ya..."

Lalu dia menuliskan sesuatu di tepi jendela, di samping nama seseorang. Nama kami berdua.

_Sai & Sakura Uchiha_

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmooonnn**

.

* * *

.

.

_Di temani dengan bunga mawar, rintik hujan yang menenangkan, harumnya teh, serta genggaman tangan Sai, _

_Semua terasa begitu lengkap,_

_Begitu sempurna._

_._

_._

_Akhirnya, beberapa waktu berlalu_

_Aku pun menemukan makna tersembunyi di balik lukisan itu_

_Bersamaan dengan datangnya kotak kecil berwarna merah yang kau tahu isinya apa._

.

.

_**Mimosa (3). Ice Plant (7). Sunflower (9). Snapdragon (6). Yew (1). **_

_**Orange Blossom (14). Ursinia anthemoides (18).**_

.

.

* * *

.

**mmmooonnn**

.

* * *

.

.

"... dan apakah kau, Sakura Haruno, menerima Sai Uchiha sebagai suamimu, saat..."

"Ya, aku bersedia..."

"Dengan ini, kuresmikan kalian berdua sebagai suami istri. Kau boleh mencium pengantinmu."

.

.

_Selamanya._

_Kau adalah milikku._

_Begitu pula, aku adalah milikmu._

.

.

* * *

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa~~~~

Aah... aku seneng bangett~~ maaf karena gak bisa bales ripiu. tergesa-gesa nih soalnya.

Btw, ada tiga hal yang ingin kukatakan pada readers sekalian:

Aku ingin pendapat kalian untuk genre kedua fic ini apa ya? Gak mungkin kan aku pakai _friendship_? Gak nyambung banget rasanya.

Trus, aku berencana untuk membuat epilog. Perlukah? Ada yang tahu arti bunganya ga?

Karena ini adalah chap terakhir, bisakah para silent readers sekalian, meninggalkan jejak, setidaknya biar aku tahu pada siapa aku harus berterima kasih? Ehehehe... kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa sih. Aku gak maksa.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk bantuannya selama ini. Baik review, alert, fave, serta dukungan sehingga fic ini bisa terselesaikan. Duh, luna seneng banget karena akhirnya, satu fic multichap bisa kelar juga.


End file.
